Bittersweet
by mw138
Summary: Years have passed since they last spoke and each of their lives have changed in so many wonderful ways. Can an innocent email rekindle their friendship or will they be doomed to wonder what if?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was inspired by Adele's **_**Someone Like You**_**. It broke my heart when I first heard it and it's stuck with me ever since.**

**I do not own Twilight or its characters, but I do love Jasper and Edward. :) No copyright infringement intended.**

**x~x~x~x~x~x**

From: jwhitlock(a)emailco(dot)com  
>To: edwardacullen(a)emailco(dot)com<br>Subject: Hello  
>Date: March 13, 2010 2:10 p.m.<p>

Hey,

How are you doing? I'm sure you're probably shocked to hear from me, and I debated for a long time whether or not to even try to contact you, especially after all these years. I'm not even sure if this email address still works, but it doesn't hurt to try.

I hear some pretty great things have taken place in your life in the past couple of years. You're married now with a child. Wow, I'm almost speechless, but very happy for you. I'm sure you're a great father, and Isabella is a lucky woman. I'm glad things worked out for you and that you have the perfect family.

Me? Well, I'm still single, unfortunately. I guess I haven't found the right guy since we parted. It's not for lack of trying though. *wink* On the flip side, my professional life has been incredible! I recently made partner at my law firm, and I couldn't be happier…or busier.

Um, I guess I also wanted to contact you to say how sorry I am for how things ended between us. I could just say that we were young and stupid and didn't know how to handle the little bumps in our relationship, and that's probably true, but I also have a feeling that we just weren't on the same page. You wanted to settle down and have a family, while I was hell bent on making a name for myself. It looks like both of our dreams came true. There's not one thing I regret in our relationship, except losing my best friend in the end. I miss going to Flannigan's and having a beer while playing pool with you. But there's no use in crying over spilled milk.

I hope this email finds its way to you. I wish you all the happiness in the world, Edward. I really do.

Take care of yourself!

Sincerely,

Jasper

x~x~x~x~x~x

To: jwhitlock(a)emailco(dot)com  
>From: edwardacullen(a)emailco(dot)com<br>Subject: Re: Hello  
>Date: April 15, 2010 5:30 a.m.<p>

Jasper,

To say that I'm shocked to hear from you would the understatement of the year. Frankly, I never expected to hear from you ever again, but I'm pleasantly surprised.

Congratulations on making partner! I know that was a dream of yours and I'm glad it was actualized. You're a great lawyer and your firm is lucky to have you on its team. Yes, I am married and have a beautiful little girl named Alice. She's gorgeous, Jasper – the light of my life. Bella and I have made a pretty good life. She's a teacher as well. Actually, that's how we met, but I don't want to bore you with the details.

Sorry for the delay in getting back to you. I, obviously, still use the same email address after all these years, and I could blame the delay on work or taking care of the baby, but it was none of that. Responding to you scared the shit out of me, and I didn't know what to say. For years I've thought about what I would say to you if we were ever in contact again, but when I saw your name in my inbox, my mind went blank. I just sat at my computer and couldn't force my fingers to type…

There's no need to apologize, so please don't.

I better go. I have to get ready for work, and I think I just heard Alice start to cry….actually wail is more like it.

It was good hearing from you again, Jasper.

Edward

To: jwhitlock(a)emailco(dot)com  
>From: edwardacullen(a)emailco(dot)com<br>Subject: Re: Hello  
>Date: April 15, 2010 6:03 a.m.<p>

P.S. I miss my best friend too.

**x~x~x~x~x~x**

**So what do you think? The story is completely written, so I will be able to post regularly. Since the chapters are pretty short, I'll update twice a week. I hope you all enjoy this little story! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Wow! I'm blown away by the response I've received so far! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, put the story on alert, placed it on their favorites lists AND placed me on author alert. I can't tell you how appreciative I am of all your support! It definitely brings a smile to my face.**

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

From: jwhitlock(a)emailco(dot)com  
>To: <span>edwardacullen(a)emailco(dot)com<span>  
>Subject: Re: Hello<br>Date: April 15, 2010 8:11 a.m.

Geez, Edward! I was beginning to think my email ended up lost in cyberspace! I can't believe you made me wait an entire month for a reply. Lol I'm just kidding. It's good to hear from you again! So you have a little girl now? That's awesome! I bet she has your hair. You're the only person I've encountered with that color hair, so I'm sure your daughter is just as unique.

Even though you told me not to, I still want to say I'm sorry. Now that I have it out, we don't have to mention it ever again. Wait, you thought about what you would say to me for years? Shit, now I have to know! You can't leave me hanging like that.

So what have you been up to lately? Other than becoming someone's husband and daddy?

Let's keep in touch. I live in L.A. now - I'm closer to my clients. Are you still in Washington?

Jasper

To: jwhitlock(a)emailco(dot)com  
>From: <span>edwardacullen(a)emailco(dot)com<span>  
>Subject: Re: Hello<br>Date: April 15, 2010 7:53 p.m.

You never change, do you? LOL Emails lost in cyberspace? I see you're still using sci-fi references. I guess sci-fi nerdom never really dies.

Yes, Ali does have my hair, but she has her mother's eyes. All she has to do is look at me with those big brown puppy dog eyes and I'm done for. She's worse than Puss in Boots from Shrek, but I'm so blessed to have her. She's actually sitting on my lap right now.

You don't want to know what I have been thinking about saying to you all these years. It's not pretty.

Other than teaching and taking care of Ali, I haven't really been doing too much. Occasionally I'll sit down at the piano and compose, but not too often anymore. I absolutely love being someone's Daddy!

You're in L.A.? Wow! What kind of clients do you have? Yeah, I'm still in Washington; moved back to Forks after Bella found out she was pregnant. I liked the idea of raising Alice here in a small town. Plus, I love the free babysitting services from Mom and Dad.

Time to get Miss Alice to bed.

Talk to you later, Jas.

E

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

**Nothing too earth-shattering was revealed in this chapter, but things will pick up. :) I decided to update every other day. That way I won't keep you all waiting too long. ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

From: jwhitlock(a)emailco(dot)com  
>To: <span>edwardacullen(a)emailco(dot)com<span>  
>Subject: Re: Hello<br>Date: April 15, 2010 10:02 p.m.

Sci-fi nerds live on FOREVER! You better recognize!

You're such a lucky man, Edward. Sounds like you have a great family.

Come on, you can tell me what was on your mind all that time. I can take it.

I hope to hear one of your compositions one day.

Yeah, I'm in L.A. I practice entertainment law, so we represent actors, musicians, reality stars (*yawn*), and athletes. It's pretty interesting and I get to meet incredible people. However, the fakeness that emanates from some of these folks can be a tad nauseating. It's hard work, but definitely rewarding.

I'm heading to bed earlier tonight because I have a 7 a.m. conference call. *eye roll* I've gotten better at getting up early in the morning. It only takes two hits to the snooze button instead of five. LOL

I'll talk to you later, E.

Jas

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

To: jwhitlock(a)emailco(dot)com  
>From: <span>edwardacullen(a)emailco(dot)com<span>  
>Subject: Re: Hello<br>Date: April 16, 2010 6:13 a.m.

Yes, I am very lucky. I will never take my little girl or her love for granted.

*sigh*

Jas, I'm telling you, you don't want to know what I've been thinking. Let's just say I originally wanted to give you a piece of my mind. Then I just wanted to make you feel bad for hurting me. And finally there were moments when I wanted to beg you to take me back. There. That's it. Nothing more!

You want to hear one of my compositions? Other than Mom and Dad, you're the only other person who's said that.

You represent celebrities down in L.A.? That's cool. Just make sure that you don't change. It would be a huge loss to the world.

Yeah, I do remember how hard it was to get you up in the morning. I would have to employ every trick in the book for your open your eyes. I remember the time I had to sneak under the covers and….nevermind.

Catch you later!

E

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

**In the following chapters we're going to jump ahead in time a little. Don't worry, there won't be huge gaps, but if I continued to document their communication on a day to day basis, I'd have hundreds of chapters. lol During this time, the guys will contine to email back and forth as their friendship continues to grow. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

From: jwhitlock(a)emailco(dot)com  
>To: <span>edwardacullen(a)emailco(dot)com<span>  
>Subject: Thank goodness!<br>Date: May 13, 2010 12:30 p.m.

Finally a moment of peace! I swear some of my clients are like children and need babysitters 24/7. I bet Alice is better behaved than these grown ass people.

So, how's that little girl of yours doing today?

E, you're so lucky you have your wife. You always have someone to come home to. *sigh* Don't mind me. I guess I'm just a little melancholy; it gets pretty lonely out here, especially when I have no one to share my life. I was asked out on a date this morning. I said yes, but at the same time I feel like I'm getting a little desperate. Finding "the one" is a bitch! If all else fails, at least I'll make another friend...unless he turns out to be a complete freak. With my luck, when it comes to love, that's exactly what will happen.

God, I have to go. One of our athletes is in trouble…again. I need to charge his dumbass more for my services.

Later,

Jas

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

To: jwhitlock(a)emailco(dot)com  
>From: <span>edwardacullen(a)emailco(dot)com<span>  
>Subject: Re: Thank goodness!<br>Date: May 13, 2010 10:44 p.m.  
>Attachment:<p>

Poor Jasper, babysitting celebrities in sunny, warm Los Angeles. I really feel bad for you.

I hope you know I'm rolling my eyes right now. lol

Ali is doing so well! Just today she said, "I lub you dada," and I think I melted into goo. I'll attach a picture of her so you can see the angel that makes me want to get up every morning.

Yeah….marriage isn't quite all that it's cracked up to be. I mean, it's nice to have someone there, but…forget it. Things aren't always what they seem.

So you have a date? How much do you know about this guy? Does he share your values? Do you feel comfortable around him? Does he seem at all dangerous? Don't let him to push you to do anything you're not ready or willing to do. If he gets too aggressive, call the police or just punch him out – whichever is easier. Just please be careful. You never know what kind of unsavory characters are out there. Do a background check if you have to. You're a lawyer, so you can call in a favor or two.

I truly hope you find "The One," Jas. You deserve to be loved fiercely and completely.

Talk to you soon! 

E

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

**Oh, Edward! You and your rapid fire questions are too funny!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

To: edwardacullen(a)emailco(dot)com  
>From: <span>jwhitlock(a)emailco(dot)com<span>  
>Subject: Fucking Asshole!<br>Date: July 26, 2010 12:07 a.m.

I can't believe he did this! That asshole…FUCK!

_x~x~x_

To: jwhitlock(a)emailco(dot)com  
>From: <span>edwardacullen(a)emailco(dot)com<span>

Subject: Re: Fucking Asshole!  
>Date: July 26, 2010 5:25 a.m.<p>

Jas? What's wrong?

E

* * *

><p>To: <span>edwardacullen(a)emailco(dot)com<span>  
>From: <span>jwhitlock(a)emailco(dot)com<span>  
>Subject: Re: Fucking Asshole!<br>Date: July 27, 2010 1:11 a.m.

Edward, why did we fucking fall appart? I can't tak thes stupid asshols anmore. You were perfect & I wuz a jerk. I dun't know why ur even talking to em.

Whoa! Two much too drink…..I'm feeling kinda woozy.

I wish you ahd beged me to come back. I wuld have, but you got married…to a girl! Did I fuck up that bad that you turned to womin?

Fuck! I just spilled my drink.

I love you.

Jazpe

* * *

><p>To: <span>edwardacullen(a)emailco(dot)com<span>  
>From: <span>jwhitlock(a)emailco(dot)com<span>  
>Subject: Apologies<br>Date: July 27, 2010 4:33 p.m.

I don't know what to say. I'm really sorry for my drunk email last night…well, this morning. Paul, the guy I was dating, decided he wanted to fuck some twinks (yes, plural) on the side and it sent me into a tailspin. I drank a little too much and I'm sorry for that crazy email. Just please forget about it.

I'm really sorry.

Jas

_x~x~x_

To: jwhitlock(a)emailco(dot)com  
>From: <span>edwardacullen(a)emailco(dot)com<span>  
>Subject: Re: Apologies<br>Date: July 27, 2010 5:02 p.m.

Jas, I'm so sorry about what happened with Paul. You deserve so much better than that. Do you need me to come to L.A. and kick his ass? I gladly will for you.

Are you sorry that you sent me a drunk email or are you sorry about what you said in it?

E

_x~x~x_

To: edwardacullen(a)emailco(dot)com  
>From: <span>jwhitlock(a)emailco(dot)com<span>  
>Subject: Apologies<br>Date: July 27, 2010 5:07 p.m.

Um, I'm sorry for sending the email. I'm embarrassed by what I said because it was disrespectful to you and your marriage. Thanks for offering to kick Paul's ass. It's not necessary. I do wish you could come here so we can hang out. I miss…

Damn! I feel like such an idiot!

Jas

Sent via BlackBerry

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

**Well, at least Jasper didn't drunk dial Edward. *giggle* Poor guy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

**BBM conversation – October 9, 2010 1:01 p.m.**

_**JayDub:**_ E, are you there?

**EdwardC:** Yeah. Um, JayDub? I haven't seen that since college!

_**JayDub:**_ Don't hate the nickname, E.

**EdwardC:** I'm not. I was just catapulted back to college, that's all. Made me laugh.

_**JayDub:**_ And your name is really unique, EdwardC! *eye roll*

**EdwardC:** Shut up. It's just fine.

_**JayDub:**_ Whatever you say.

**EDawg:** How's that?

_**JayDub:**_ Fuck yeah! That's more like it! I can hear Emmett saying "EDawg" now! Lol

**EDawg:** Me too. Do you know what he's up to?

_**JayDub:**_ Yeah, we email every once in a while. He and Rose got married (as if there was any question) and they now live in Portland. I think they just had their second child.

**EDawg:** Wow. Everyone's so grown up.

_**JayDub:**_ I know. Scary, isn't it?

**EDawg:** Yeah.

_**JayDub:**_ So…where's Alice?

**EDawg:** *smile* She's at Mom and Dad's. They're keeping her for the weekend.

_**JayDub:**_ Cool. Planning a romantic weekend with the Mrs.?

**EDawg:** No.

_**JayDub:**_ Oh. I thought this would be an opportunity for you and Bella to hang out without a little munchkin biting at your ankles. LOL

**EDawg:** Nope.

_**JayDub:**_ ?

**EDawg:** My wife is busy.

_**JayDub:**_ Doing what?

**EDawg:** Who knows? She's never around much anymore. I think she's avoiding me.

_**JayDub:**_ Why the hell would she do that?

**EDawg:** I don't know. She's been distant lately, but then again, we were never really a touchy-feely couple.

_**JayDub:**_ Sorry.

**EDawg:** Not your fault.

_**JayDub:**_ I know, but I feel bad.

**EDawg:** Thanks.

_**JayDub:**_ :)

**EDawg:** I wish you were up here. It would be nice to actually see you.

_**JayDub:**_ Well, maybe this will do.

**File transfer request has been sent to EDawg  
><strong>**me(dot)jpg**

**EDawg:** What's this?

_**JayDub**_: Open it.

**EDawg:** Oh my gosh! Your hair!

_**JayDub:**_ lol

**EDawg:** I'm speechless.

_**JayDub:**_ Oh for goodness sake, it's not that crazy!

**EDawg:** Yes it is! Your hair is dark brown and shorter.

_**JayDub:**_ Well, I had to fit in with all these slick entertainment attorneys down here. ;)

**EDawg:** You didn't change yourself too much to fit in, did you?

_**JayDub:**_ E, come on!

**EDawg:** Did you?

_**JayDub:**_ No. I dyed it & cut it short after we broke…I mean, well, I did it a long time ago.

**EDawg:** Oh, okay.

_**JayDub:**_ Just wanted something different.

**EDawg:** But you would have probably fit in even more with that surfer look you had going on with the chin-length blond hair.

_**JayDub:**_ Probably.

**EDawg:** You look good, Jas.

_**JayDub:**_ Thanks! Now you can see me whenever you want.

**EDawg:** Wait a sec.

_**JayDub:**_ Ok

**File transfer request has been sent to JayDub  
><strong>**Me&Ali(dot)jpg**

**EDawg:** There. :)

_**JayDub:**_ Gorgeous.

**EDawg:** Thanks! Ali really makes the picture.

_**JayDub:**_ She is beautiful, but I was talking about her Dad.

**EDawg: **...

_**JayDub:**_ LOL! Don't freak out, E!

**EDawg:** I'm not! Thanks.

_**JayDub:**_ You're welcome.

**EDawg:** Hey, do you remember that drunk email you sent me a while back?

_**JayDub:**_ Don't remind me.

**EDawg:** Oh stop.

_**JayDub:**_ What? You didn't send an email to your best friend declaring your undying love. God!

**EDawg:** Undying love?

_**JayDub:**_ Shut up.

**EDawg:** Don't be mad, Jas. I thought it was cute.

_**JayDub:**_ Of course you would. You weren't the one who acted like a fool and embarrassed himself.

**EDawg:** There's nothing wrong with telling people you love them.

_**JayDub:**_ Yeah.

**EDawg:** I'm glad you feel that way.

_**JayDub:**_ What? You're glad?

**EDawg:** Yes, it's nice to know someone cares.

_**JayDub:**_ Edward, you're my best friend. Of course I care about you.

**EDawg:** And I you.

_**JayDub:**_ :)

**EDawg:** If only things were different.

_**JayDub:**_ That would be awesome.

**EDawg:** I better go.

_**JayDub:**_ Already?

**EDawg:** Yeah, I have some lesson plans to finish up.

_**JayDub:**_ Oh, okay.

**EDawg:** I'll catch you later.

_**JayDub:**_ Alright. Talk to you later.

**JayDub ended chat**

**EDawg: **I love you too.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

***giggle* So I took a little creative license at the very end. In real life, Jasper would have seen Edward's last message even if he had ended the BBM chat, but I felt it was important to include one last message from Edward. ;) For the sake of the story, Jasper never reads, sees or knows about Edward's declaration.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

To: edwardacullen(a)emailco(dot)com  
>From: <span>jwhitlock(a)emailco(dot)com<span>  
>Subject: Big News!<br>Date: November 28, 2010 10:14 a.m.

Hey man! Haven't heard from you in a few days. I hope you had a nice Thanksgiving!

So much has happened recently and I just had to tell you. You know that client of the firm's, Riley Biers? Well, a couple of months ago, he asked me out. I didn't even know he was gay. I guess being a famous actor with thousands of women throwing themselves at him everyday sort of ruins any thought of him being into me, or any guy for that matter. Anyway, we've been seeing each other ever since. He's really sweet, caring, and considerate…everything I've been looking for. Someone like…nevermind. Damn, I must sound like a teenage girl. Last night, he told me he's starting to develop feelings for me. I think I kind of feel the same, but there's something I just can't explain holding me back. It's probably the fact that he's an actor and has to travel all over the world to work. Oh, and there is also the fact that there are Riley groupies who follow him everywhere.

I wanted to get your advice because you found someone to spend your life with. What do you think? Should I take the plunge?

Jas

* * *

><p>To: <span>edwardacullen(a)emailco(dot)com<span>  
>From: <span>jwhitlock(a)emailco(dot)com<span>  
>Subject: Fwd: Big News!<br>Date: December 6, 2010 9:00 a.m.

Edward? Is everything okay? I haven't heard from you in close to two weeks now, which is unusual. Please let me know everything's alright. I'm worried.

Jas

* * *

><p>To: <span>jwhitlock(a)emailco(dot)com<span>  
>From <span>edwardacullen(a)emailco(dot)com<span>  
>Subject: Re: Big News!<br>Date: December 7, 2010 2:17 a.m.

Sorry, Jas. I've had a pretty shitty week. I wish I could talk to you face-to-face because I really need my best friend right now.

E

* * *

><p>To: <span>edwardacullen(a)emailco(dot)com<span>  
>From: <span>jwhitlock(a)emailco(dot)com<span>  
>Subject: Re: Big News!<br>Date: December 7, 2010 6:33 a.m.

Edward, please tell me what's wrong. You're really worrying me now. Please respond as soon as you can! Call me, text, whatever you need.

Jas

* * *

><p>To: <span>jwhitlock(a)emailco(dot)com<span>  
>From <span>edwardacullen(a)emailco(dot)com<span>  
>Subject: Re: Big News!<br>Date: December 7, 2011 7:30 a.m.

She left me.

She's done.

She's gone.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

**So this was a pretty short chapter, but also a major turning point in the story. The following chapters will be longer. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Switching up the format again. :) We're getting down to the nitty gritty now! LOL**

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

I found myself knocking on the door of a house that was completely unfamiliar to me. I wanted to kick down the door and run away at the same time. It had been so long, but I had to do this. I had to be there for him. Those few, yet simple, words in his email were a blessing and a curse all rolled into one. On one hand, he was free, but on the other he was in pain. I'd already caused him enough pain in the past and I could barely stomach seeing him go through that again.

I knocked for what seemed like forever before I heard shuffling on the other side of the door. I took a deep breath and waited. Finally, he opened the door and my heart broke. He looked so disheveled, his hair sticking straight up in every direction imaginable. Dark circles marred his otherwise pristine face. He just looked broken.

Without thought, I lunged at him and wrapped him in my arms. Even though I was there to comfort him, I couldn't help but savor the feel of his body in my arms once again. It felt like no time had passed and we were still happy and in love.

"Jasper," he whispered faintly into my shoulder.

"Yes, Edward, I'm here."

He looked up at me quickly and stared as if he thought I was an apparition. I smiled and watched as his eyes filled with tears.

"Edward, please don't cry," I said while pulling him back into my chest.

Never losing contact with him in his weakened state, I walked both of us into his house and closed the door behind me. Deep sobs emanated from him as I held him close.

"Shhh, it'll be okay," I whispered into his hair.

He hiccupped and pulled back to wipe away his tears with the back of his hand.

"Jasper, I can't believe you're here."

"Edward, after the last email you sent, I had to get to you and make sure you were okay."

"But how did you find me?"

"Well, when I arrived in town, I went straight to your parents' house. They gave me your address. I also met a certain little girl."

All despair vanished from his face when I mentioned Alice.

"You did? Isn't she as wonderful and perfect as I described?"

My heart constricted as I saw Edward, the man still I loved, smile. It was a gorgeous sight and I was determined to make it him do it over and over again.

"Yes, she is incredible and very curious. I can tell she's going to be a bright young lady."

He nodded his head. "Mom and Dad are watching her for a few days until all of this blows over."

He led me into the living room where we sat facing each other on the couch. He continued to stare at me as if memorizing each of my features and I squirmed under his intense gaze.

"I still can't believe you're here," he whispered while gently squeezing my hand.

I instantly shuddered at his touch, having missed it for so long. It was now my turn to stare as I looked at the sad, but still beautiful, man in front of me.

"Where are you staying?" he asked.

"Well, I thought I'd stay in the hotel downtown. I'm sure they have plenty of vacancies."

"No, you're staying here with me."

His eyes flashed with determination. There was no way I was going to say no to that offer.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

**They're finally seeing each other face-to-face! *happy dance* And Edward's pretty much demanding that Jasper stay with him?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

The past three days with Edward had been incredible. We instantly fell back into our old friendship, ribbing each other and having a good time. I wanted to keep him as cheerful as possible, but given the circumstances, he succumbed to melancholy every so often. I'd try to pull him out with questions about Alice or reminiscing about our silly antics of the past; that seemed to help, but it wasn't foolproof.

Edward didn't mention Bella at all and I found it kind of odd. I figured he'd want to vent a little bit, but he just kept it all inside, bottled tight for no one else to see. One evening while watching some inane reality show, I decided to really talk to him about the situation. A sudden feeling of nervousness washed through me, but I pushed it aside. He needed to get this out. Even though we'd had three days of hanging out and reacquainting ourselves with each other, the weight of the situation still showed on his face and in his body language. He looked thin and pallid and his smiles rarely reached his eyes. My heart broke for him constantly and I couldn't begin to imagine what he was going through.

We were sitting on opposite sides of the couch in his living room when I turned to face him.

"Edward?"

"Yeah," he answered without removing his eyes from the TV screen.

"Can we turn the TV off for awhile? I want to talk to you."

He winced and I watched as his entire body tensed at my words. He knew what was coming. Slowly he reached for the remote and pressed the power button. The look of dread on his face made my heart constrict. I moved a little closer to him and reached out to squeeze his hand which was lying on the cushion between us.

"Edward, I know all of this must be so hard on you, but don't you want to talk about it? I'm afraid you're keeping everything in and it's not healthy."

"I'm fine, Jas. There's nothing to say."

I shook my head in confusion. It was impossible for me to believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Everything about him screamed sadness and he looked to be on the brink.

Inching even closer, I tried to keep my voice as even and calm as possible.

"Edward, please talk to me. I don't believe you're okay. I also don't know of anyone who would be perfectly fine with his wife leaving him unless…he wanted her to leave."

Edward's eyes narrowed and I prepared for some onslaught of emotion; emotion that still refused to reveal itself.

"Jasper, I'm asking you nicely to please leave it alone." His voice was as calm and smooth. He seemed almost robotic and it started to unnerve me.

"No. Why would Bella leave you? I thought she was madly in love with you."

He laughed to himself sarcastically.

"Jasper, _you_ thought she was madly in love with me. I never said anything of the sort."

I was really confused now. "What? What do you mean?"

He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, seemingly preparing himself to reveal a deep dark secret.

"I think she loved me…in the beginning, but as time went on something changed."

I nodded my head. It wasn't out of the ordinary for couples to go through rough patches. Everyone has a honeymoon stage and then feelings sort of level off after a bit.

"What changed," I asked.

"I think she knew it was a farce."

"A farce?"

"She knew my heart didn't completely belong to her. I mean, I loved her as a person and as the mother of our daughter, but looking back, I was never _in_ love with her. She figured it out."

I felt anger building in my chest. How could someone marry another person without being in love? Edward was the biggest romantic out there, so it boggled my mind that he would even consider doing something like that. Plus, it hurt like hell when I found out that he not only found someone new after our break up, but that he settled down with a woman. He was always open about his sexuality, so his actions thoroughly perplexed me and shook me to the core.

"If you weren't in love with her, why the hell did you marry her? Have a child with her?"

My voice shook as the words spilled out, but I couldn't be bothered. I needed to know what was going on in his mind. He shook his head and closed his eyes tightly. Moments passed without him uttering another word. My patience was wearing thin and I thought I was going to explode with anticipation.

"Edward, why?"

I think my question came out much more forceful than I intended because his head shot up quickly and he opened his mouth over and over as if wanted to speak, but couldn't. I gathered up the last bit of patience I had left and waited for him to gather his thoughts.

"I thought if I lived a quote unquote normal life with the wife and kids, I'd somehow, some way..."

"What," I said, trying to encourage him to just spit it out.

"That I-I'd somehow forget about how much I wanted you."

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

**Be sure to check out the **_**awesome**_** Bittersweet banner created for me by RachelxMichelle's Banners in my profile! She captured the guys perfectly!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

All of the air I had been holding in my lungs rushed out in a torrent. I'd wished, hoped and prayed that Edward still felt something for me and here it was, laid out for me, but I was completely dumbfounded and incapable of simple comprehension.

"You…you wanted me?"

Edward's eyes glimmered with unshed tears as he silently nodded his head.

"But why…why would you get married? To a woman! I just don't understand how -"

Before I could finish my sentence, Edward interrupted. "Jasper, when I lost you I didn't want to think of myself with another man, or anyone else for that matter. No one else caught my eye or made me feel that spark I always felt with you, so I was resigned to being alone. Then Bella came into my life. She was sweet and kind and we shared a lot in common. After awhile I started to care for her and she felt the same. Unfortunately, she cared more for me than I her."

I sat still, completely mind fucked, as he continued.

"I honestly thought I could build a life with her. I figured if I couldn't have who I really wanted, then I could at least live the normal life and have a family. Mom and Dad were happy, but very surprised and confused to say the least. Months before the wedding they constantly asked me if I was sure. Of course I wasn't, but I had made a promise to my future wife at that point and I couldn't go back on it. I was determined to give her what she wanted and needed."

"Even at the expense of your own happiness," I countered bitterly.

"We were happy in the beginning. As you're well aware, I'm a romantic, so I did all kinds of sweet things for her, but whenever we got around to sex it was always a…struggle. I knew she was frustrated and I tried to make it up to her as best as I could, but it just didn't work. It must have been a stroke of luck, or the heavens smiling down upon me, when we conceived Alice. It was one of the few times I was able to actually get through the entire act. I was over the moon happy during her pregnancy and when Alice was born I felt a love I hadn't felt since…"

He trailed off as I waited with bated breath to find out who else made him feel the intense love he now held for Alice.

"Anyway," he continued, "I think she always knew something was different about me. I don't know. I spoke about you, that long lost friend. When you contacted me months ago, she said she saw an immediate change in me. The attention that I once showed her was now on you through texting, IM-ing and emails. She told me she couldn't rip me away from the computer if her life depended on it, but I was just happy to have you back in my life. I guess she couldn't take it anymore, so she turned to someone else."

I snapped out of my temporary stupor then.

"What? Bella cheated on you," I asked.

"Yeah, she met some guy while she was in Port Angeles for a teaching seminar. She said she felt bad at first, but after awhile she thought she had the right to feel love and passion from someone."

"That's bullshit," I exclaimed. "If she was so unhappy, why didn't she just leave before she cheated? She may have been frustrated or whatever, but that does NOT give her permission to cheat."

Edward smiled, confusing me even more.

"Jas, while I appreciate you taking up for me, you have to admit that we were both in the wrong. She cheated, but I also married someone I didn't love and couldn't have a real relationship with. We were both unfair to each other. I'm actually glad she's found someone who gives her all the happiness and love she needs."

"If you're so glad, why have you been walking around like a zombie for the past few days?"

"I'm worried about what this will do to Alice. Only having one parent in her life is going to be difficult for her."

My blood boiled as my hands clenched into fists.

Through gritted teeth I somehow managed to speak. "Are you saying that Bella is going to take Alice away from you? Is she crazy? How in the world could she think that's the right thing to do? It's one thing to be pissed at you, but to cause her child unnecessary suffering is horrible."

Seeing my increased anger spewing into the universe, Edward reached over and grabbed my hand, rubbing his thumb across my knuckles. That small gesture was all it took for my blood pressure to decrease and my anger to slowly subside.

"Jasper, she's not going to take Alice away from me. She's giving me full custody."

I was now wondering why I even wanted to have this conversation. I wasn't sure how much of this fuckery I, an innocent bystander, could take.

"What? Why?"

Edward exhaled loudly and ran his free hand through his hair. It didn't escape me that he still held my hand in his.

"She said she wanted to start a new life…without any reminders of her failures."

"What the fu-"

"Jas, I'm not going to stand in her way. If that's what she needs to do, so be it. My main focus is on Alice and making sure she has everything she needs."

I nodded my head in agreement. Alice was the most important consideration at this point, and if Bella wanted to start her new life without her young daughter, fine. Edward was an incredible parent and I had no doubt he would give Alice enough love to make up for the loss.

I flipped my hand upside down and entwined my fingers with Edward's, enjoying the warmth and the feeling of rightness. He smiled at me, making my heart beat a little faster.

"So," he started, "Now that that's out of the way, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay. What's up?"

"Are you in love with Riley?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Wow! You all **_**really**_** don't like Bella! LOL I don't blame you though. Be sure to see my notes at the end of the chapter.**

**Without further ado, here is what all of you have been waiting for!**

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

"_So," he started, "Now that that's out of the way, there's something I need to talk to you about."_

"_Okay. What's up?"_

"_Are you in love with Riley?"_

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

Riley?

I had completely forgotten about him.

It may sound pretty shitty of me, but it's true. Besides, Riley is on set somewhere making women (and men) of all ages swoon. While he has been nothing but sweet and great the past couple of months, he's not what, or I should say who, I want. That person is sitting in front of me holding my hand.

"Um."

"It's okay, Jasper. I understand if you do. I wouldn't expect you to be alone forever. Someone was bound to steal your heart." he said with a disappointed smile.

"I'm not."

"You're not what?"

"I'm not in love with Riley."

I watched as Edward's eyes softened and a smile slowly spread across his face.

"That's why I sent you that email. I care about Riley, but something just wasn't right and I couldn't put my finger on it. I was so stupid, but it looks like we have something else in common."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought I could forget about you by being with him," I said with an awkward laugh.

"So I haven't lost you forever?"

I brought our entwined fingers up to my lips and lightly kissed the back of his hand.

"No, you always had my heart, Edward."

He shuddered as I pulled him close. As soon as I wrapped my arms around him, I buried my nose in the crook of his neck. Edward's body trembled, but I held him tighter. My eyes filled with tears as it suddenly hit me that I was here with Edward, holding him, _and_ he still wanted me. A quiet sob escaped my lips as tears trailed down my cheeks and onto his shoulder. He pulled back and lightly swiped his thumb across my tear streaked cheeks.

"I love you, Jasper. I always have and I always will.

For the first time in a long time, I felt complete. I reached up and placed my hands on either side of his face, just savoring him for a moment. His vivid green eyes looked deeply into mine and I felt as if our souls were reconnecting and binding themselves together once again.

Leaning in, I stopped just short of his incredible lips and whispered.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that. Fuck, I love you so much it hurts."

Without a second thought, I crashed my lips into his. My entire body screamed with joy as I held him close and worshipped his mouth. His hands settled on my waist where he rubbed small circles with his thumbs. I never wanted to let him go and I was more determined than to keep this beautiful man with me always.

He was mine and I was his…forever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One year later…<strong>_

I walked into the house and was overcome with the delicious smell of dinner wafting through the air.

"Hello? Anybody home," I called out.

Just then a little ball of energy ran towards me. "Jassy!"

I smiled widely and scooped her up in my arms. "Hey darlin'! How are you doing?"

"Fine. Daddy's making dinner and I'm coloring. Come see!"

There was no way I could refuse, so I set Alice down and she dragged me into the kitchen by my hand. As I entered the kitchen, my heart swelled as I watched Edward chopping vegetables and throwing them in various pots and pans. I can barely boil water, so all of this fancy chopping and simmering and julienning goes right over my head. He slowly turned around and greeted me with the most beautiful smile in the world.

"Hey, love," he said.

"Hey, babe."

"Dinner will be ready soon."

He walked over to me and lightly kissed my lips. I would have gladly deepened the kiss, but a little girl tugging on my slacks brought me out of my lust-induced fog.

"Jassy, look!"

She lifted up the picture she had drawn while I smiled and told her it was wonderful.

"Look! That's me, you and Daddy!"

I squinted my eyes and looked closer at the drawing our little one created. The two bigger stick figures appeared to have their arms wrapped around the other's shoulders while the shorter stick figure with long hair stood between us.

"It's great, Ali! Can I take this to my office where everyone can see it?"

Alice beamed as she nodded her head. I swept her into my arms again and began to blow raspberries all over her face. She squirmed and giggled before she wrapped her arms around my neck and said, "I love you, Jassy. You make Daddy happy."

I struggled to keep my emotions at bay as my eyes teared a bit. I looked over at Edward who seemed to be glowing, a smile stretching from ear to ear.

"I'm glad I make Daddy happy, sugar. I love you too," I whispered, not taking my eyes away from Edward.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

After we decided to give our relationship another shot, I immediately wanted Edward and Alice to be as close to me as possible. Edward was a little apprehensive moving Alice to a big city, but I assured him we would find a nice place that wasn't smack dab in the middle of city life. Edward agreed to stay with me for a couple weeks, while Alice stayed with his parents. We used that time to reacquaint ourselves with one another more…intimately and look for the perfect place to live. We managed to find a quaint cottage in Glendale and instantly fell in love with it. While I started the process of purchasing the home, Edward sent out applications to various schools in the area. I had no doubt he would be able to find a job teaching music. He's an incredible musician and any school would be lucky to have him. He eventually found a great job at the KIPP Academy of Opportunity. After his final interview, when he was offered the job, he returned home walking on air. He couldn't stop talking about all of the exciting things he had in store for his students.

In the midst of planning domestic bliss with my domestic partner, I made a point to contact Riley and tell him what happened between me and Edward. He didn't seem too surprised and told me he always felt I kept him at arm's length. At first he thought it was to protect myself from getting hurt, but now he realized it was because my heart still belonged to another. I felt horrible. He truly cared for me and I hated that I hurt him. He's a great guy and I had no doubt that he would find someone just as a great to love him.

About a month after we closed on the house, Edward and Alice packed all of their belongings and joined me in California. I was ecstatic, but also a little nervous. Alice liked me, but I wasn't sure how well she'd take to me on a permanent basis. I needn't have worried. Alice was a bouncing ball of love and happiness from the start. She thought moving to L.A. was a big adventure and took to the new environment and our new family instantly. I couldn't imagine Edward not being in my life, but I also couldn't imagine not seeing that little girl's big brown eyes and smile every single day. She truly was a joy.

Edward and I fell into a very comfortable routine together. It was as if all those years apart had never happened. I was more in love with him now than I had ever been and he showed me, in every way imaginable, that he felt the same.

It's amazing how your life can change so drastically in the blink of an eye. Who would have thought all those months ago when I decided to send that innocuous email to Edward we would now be together and happier than ever. I'm so glad I took a chance and am so incredibly thankful his love never wavered.

* * *

><p>To: <span>jwhitlock(a)emailco(dot)com<span>  
>From <span>edwardacullen(a)emailco(dot)com<span>  
>Subject: Just Because<br>Date: March 13, 2012 12:04 p.m.

Hey, love.

I know I've never mentioned it, but I wanted to tell you how unbelievably grateful I am to you for writing that email two years ago today. Your kind act not only set the wheels in motion for our reunion, but also allowed me to take long hard look at myself and the type of life I wanted to live. I thank God every day that you're here loving me and making me strive to be a better father, partner, and man.

I love you with all my heart.

E

The end.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

***sniff* I can't believe it's over! I have **_**really**_** enjoyed writing this story and I'm glad I could share it with all of you. Your reviews have been incredible and they **_**always**_** brought a smile to my face. Thank you so much for supporting this story and loving the characters as much I do!**

**For those of you who can't get enough of our Jasper and Edward, I've decided to write a few outtakes so you can get glimpses into the guys' past (remember Edward having to use "extreme measures" to wake Jasper up in the morning *giggle*) and future. Bella's decision to leave Alice behind will also be explained, so be on the lookout for them! I'll post them with this story, so if you're interested, make sure you have Bittersweet in your story alerts.**

**If you haven't watched the film, **_**Waiting for "Superman"**_**, I highly recommend it. You will never look at education in the United States the same ever again. It was from that movie that I learned about the KIPP (Knowledge is Power Program) schools. They are incredible charter schools that foster learning and success in each of their students. I knew my Edward would find teaching children about the wonder and beauty of music at these schools very rewarding. If you'd like to learn more about KIPP, please see the link in my profile.**


	12. Outtake: Under the Covers

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**This is the first of a few outtakes I hope will answer questions and give you a glimpse into Jasper and Edward's past and future.**

**Because of this extremely…fun chapter, I must change the rating of this story. *giggle* This chapter contains sexual situations between two men that may not be appropriate for young readers.**

**This outtake reveals what Edward had to do to Jasper one fateful morning when he refused to wake up. Edward alluded to this in chapter 3. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake: Under the Covers<strong>

The piercing noise of the alarm jolted me out of my peaceful sleep causing me to nearly jump right off of the bed. I laid still for a moment waiting for Jasper to reach over and hit the offending noise maker, but the noise just seemed to go on and on. I sighed as I mentally rolled my eyes. Jasper was one of the heaviest sleepers I'd ever encountered. He could sleep through a freight train barreling through our bedroom and continue dreaming as if nothing happened. I on the other hand, would get startled awake by a dog barking or a bird chirping outside.

"Jas, get the alarm," I mumbled.

The body next to me didn't stir. My frustration grew as the incessant beeping seemed to grow louder by the second. Finally I turned around, reached over the snoring body beside me and hit the alarm clock – probably with more force than was needed. I threw myself back down on the bed and turned my head to look at Jasper. He looked so peaceful and almost child-like. I reached over and lightly dragged my finger down his cheek and across his jaw. The dark stubble covering his chin was absolutely enticing and I relished in the rough feel against my finger.

While running my fingers through his chin-length dark blond hair, I leaned in next to his ear and whispered, "Jas, it's time to get up."

His breath remained even and steady. I decided to shake him in an effort to get him to open his eyes, but there was still no hint of a reaction. I didn't know why it was always so difficult to wake this man up in the morning. He had to get to class for a midterm and couldn't afford to be late. He'd been working hard to maintain his GPA and I knew he'd be more than disappointed in himself if he missed a test.

I continued to shake his sleeping form as ideas ran through my mind.

_Should I smack him?_

That would wake him up, but I couldn't bear to raise a hand to him like that.

_I could pour water on his face._

Yuck. The thought of the sheets being wet made me cringe.

_Should I push him off the bed?_

He'd probably want to kick my ass if that I did that.

_I could just leave him to wake up on his own._

But then there's the possibility of missing his exam.

I thought for another minute or so. I was just about to go into the kitchen to grab a wooden spoon and a pot, hoping the grating noise of wood clashing with metal would possibly awaken Sleeping Beauty. However, before I even stepped foot out of the bed, the most perfect of all ideas came to mind.

_I could give him head._

Bingo! If that didn't get him up – in more ways than one – nothing would!

I looked at Jasper just as he mumbled in his sleep and rolled over on his back, throwing his arms over his head and exhaling through his nose. I smiled knowing he wouldn't know what hit him. Carefully pulling the sheet back, my eyes roamed over his body – from his delectable neck, down to his broad shoulders, his smooth chest with just a smattering of blond hair, his abs which just begged to be licked, and finally his happy trail. And what a happy trail it was. It was like my own personal secret passage to one of my most favorite parts of Jasper's body.

Jasper was still dead to the world, so I was able to ogle him without fear of looking creepy. He was only wearing a pair of boxers, which gave me pretty easy access. I leaned over and lightly kissed one side of the v that pointed towards the Promised Land. With great fascination, I watched his ab muscles constrict and relax under my feather light touches.

I dragged the tip of nose lower until I made it to his semi-hard dick. Palming it, I applied the slightest pressure and moved my hand up and down. My eyes were transfixed as his cock started to harden and lengthen beneath my touch. I looked up to see if Jasper had regained consciousness, but he was still locked in his peaceful slumber.

_Damn! This man is one hard nut to crack! Speaking of nuts…_

Lowering my hand a little, I brushed over his balls and gently massaged them. Suddenly I heard Jasper sigh.

_I think I'm finally getting through to him. Will he open his eyes now?_

His eyes refused to open and sleep continued to hold him firmly in its grasp. I leaned down so that my lips just touched his now hard, but still covered, cock. I hummed allowing the vibrations to travel from my mouth to his body.

This time he moaned, but his eyes didn't open.

I was just going to have to pull out the big guns and do this right. I reached through the front flap of his boxers and freed his deliciously hard dick. Holding it firmly in my right hand, I licked from base to tip, stopping to pay extra attention to head. I continued to hum hoping the sensations might rouse him, but nothing seemed to work. Finally I took him completely in my mouth and began to move slowly up and down his shaft. He tasted incredible and I soon forgot about my mission to awaken him and concentrated on devouring the man beneath me.

As my lips slid across the smooth skin of Jasper's dick, I suddenly felt fingertips lightly graze my scalp. I looked up and found Jasper giving me the hungriest look I'd ever seen on him. Continuing my ministrations, I watched as his eyes slowly closed again and a sigh escaped his lips.

"Mmmm," he moaned. "What an incredible way to wake up, babe."

I didn't answer verbally, instead I reached down and held the base of his shaft in my hand as I sucked on the head. My mouth and hand moved in tandem as Jasper soon began to lose control.

"Shit, Edward! Don't stop!"

With my free hand, I reached up to tease Jasper's nipples and rub my hand up and down his chest and stomach. His breathing continued to quicken and I could feel Jasper's rapid heart rate through his pulsing cock. Jasper grabbed my hand and threaded our fingers together, holding our entwined hands over his heart.

I looked up just as his entire body tensed and his mouth opened releasing a soundless cry. His eyes rolled back as his head pressed further into the pillow beneath him. I continued to suck in an effort to prolong his orgasm.

When his body finally relaxed and a lazy smile crept across his face, I lightly kissed my way up to his delicious pink lips. When our mouths met it felt like an explosion. Jasper thrust his tongue into my mouth and lapped at every crevice and corner. I moaned into the fierce kiss and buried my hands in his hair.

He pulled back and looked deeply into my eyes.

"That was fucking perfect, E!"

I felt myself blush at his compliment and shrugged my shoulders.

"I had to get you awake somehow. Nothing else seemed to work."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Shit, if you're going to go to such wonderful measures to wake me up, I'll try to sleep as long as possible from now on."

I leaned up and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Oh, no you won't. Your inability to join the living in the morning stresses me out too much. You do realize that you have a midterm this morning, right? If it weren't for me and my talents, you'd still be asleep right now."

"Besides, if you want a blow job, all you have to do is ask," I added with a wink.

He smiled up at me and I felt my heart flutter in my chest. He was so unbelievably cute when he smiled like that – all dimples and crinkling, joyful eyes.

"I know, but right now there's something else I need to tend to."

"What's that," I asked, wondering what was so important.

Before he could answer, he somehow managed to maneuver himself out from under me and flip me over onto my back. Now straddling me, Jasper looked down at my cock, lying hard against my stomach, and licked his lips.

"This," he said as he lowered his head and took me into his mouth.

I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Ah…yes."

* * *

><p><strong>So now we all know what Edward was too embarrassed to talk about in that email, even though I'm sure both Edward and Jasper thought fondly of the experience at the time. LOL<strong>


	13. Outtake: Bella's Story

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**So here is an outtake that will hopefully answer a few questions that many of you had. I don't intend for this to excuse her behavior, but maybe it will help you understand her better.**

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake: Bella's Story<strong>

_Jasper_

A name I probably only heard a total of three times in the duration of our relationship…until a few months ago.

_Jasper_

A name that now seems to fall from my husband's lips on a daily basis, sometimes several times a day.

_Jasper_

The mysterious best friend who suddenly re-entered my husband's life out of the blue, reigniting a light in Edward's eyes; one I hadn't seen in god knows how long.

_Jasper_

The man who held my husband's heart.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

When I first met Edward I was dazzled by his good looks, kind nature and vast intelligence. He challenged my thoughts on politics, religion and social issues, and embodied a wonderful sense of optimism that captivated me. Even if we disagreed on a particular topic, he was always the perfect gentleman and allowed me to say my piece before taking a moment or two to formulate his own respectful response.

At first Edward was just a good friend I met while teaching together at an elementary school in Seattle. I had just moved to the area to teach Kindergarten while Edward taught music to all grades. My father was the police chief in Forks, a small town approximately three hours away. At first I felt out of place having come from Phoenix where I lived with my mother for most of my life; my parents divorcing when I too young to remember. After college, I figured teaching in Washington would be a great opportunity to reconnect with my father, so I happily accepted a teaching position within driving distance of him. It was difficult acclimating to the damp, dreary weather of Washington, but any discomfort I may have felt melted away because I had a new, dashingly handsome friend.

Edward Cullen.

He was beautiful. His messy dark brown hair stuck up in every direction in such a way that it seemed perfect in its chaos, and in the sunlight it seemed to glow in rich, sparkling shades of red and gold.

I first saw him at a teacher's meeting. It was an unusually sunny and warm day in August and all of the teachers decided to meet outside. As I looked around for a place to sit, I saw Edward sitting beneath a tree reading a book. Something about him drew me in and I found myself walking right up to him and introducing myself. When he looked up at me to say hello, I think my heart stopped. He immediately stood and shook my hand. We spoke back and forth for a while before he asked me to sit with him. I think I swooned when he offered to let me sit on the small blanket he had been sitting on. When I accepted, I noticed that when he sat down, he sat on the slightly damp grass. I told him that I could sit somewhere else or we could both sit on the blanket, but he wouldn't hear of it.

"I just want you to be comfortable," he said. "Don't worry about me."

We had lunch together that afternoon and dinner that evening. From that day forward we were pretty much inseparable. It was impossible for me to not develop feelings for him. When he told me he felt the same, I was overjoyed. We officially began dating and six months later he proposed. I could not believe my luck. The most beautiful, generous, romantic and kind-hearted man wanted to marry _me_.

I think in my haze of planning a wedding and the happiness I felt at becoming Mrs. Edward Cullen, I missed some definite red flags.

About three months before the wedding, Edward seemed to withdraw a bit and would often have heated conversations on the phone with his parents. I didn't want to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help it. It was during one of those conversations that I first heard _his_ name.

Jasper

"Of course I'm sure. Mom, please do not mention Jasper. He chose his life and it didn't include me, so just drop it!"

Those words confused me, but I didn't dwell on them. Hearing bits and pieces of conversations only led to misunderstandings, so I let it go. After that conversation, Edward seemed to fall into a brief depression. When we did things together, he tried his best to seem happy and excited, but I could tell something was off. One evening I decided to broach the subject of this mysterious Jasper.

"Edward."

He looked up from grading his students' assignments and smiled at me.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I want to ask you something."

"Sure! What do you want to know?"

"Who is Jasper?"

He immediately tensed and I watched as his jaw tensed over and over again. He exhaled sharply and removed his glasses.

As he prepared himself to answer my question, I sat next to him on the couch and laid my hand over his thigh, trying to comfort him.

"He was my best friend," he finally said.

"Was?"

He exhaled again through his nose and his brow furrowed as if he were experiencing physical pain.

"Yeah," he croaked. "We went to college and grad school together. Right before we graduated, we had a falling out and I haven't spoken to him since."

"Why not?"

He just shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but if you were such good friends, couldn't all of this be worked out?"

"No," he said quickly. "Our friendship is over."

I sat stunned by the force and finality behind his words.

"If you don't mind, sweetheart, can we please not talk about him again?"

I squeezed his hand and smiled, silently agreeing to his request.

_If only I had asked again…._

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

Once we were married, things seemed great. Prior to our wedding, Edward and I never had sex. He said he was old fashioned and didn't want to taint our marriage by giving in to carnal desires. He wanted us to give ourselves to each other as man and wife. That's not to say that we didn't find other ways to take care of each other's needs, but we never went all the way.

Our wedding night was beautiful and Edward was so gentle and loving. All of the frustration I'd felt during our courtship and engagement seemed to melt away when he touched me for the first time as my husband. I was ecstatic, once again, knowing that I would be spending the rest of my life with this wonderful man.

As time went on, Edward was still a wonderful and supportive husband, but our sex life seemed to all but disappear. We were still newlyweds in my eyes, so why were we only having sex once every two months or so, and even then it seemed difficult and almost forced. I constantly felt rejected, disgusting and unloved. Edward would convince me that it wasn't like that, but what husband doesn't like to make love his wife? Edward would often resort to pleasing me orally, but it wasn't enough. I wanted the intimate connection that came from feeling him move inside me. His tongue and fingers did their job and I would find release, but it seemed so…empty.

When I found out I was pregnant, I wasn't sure if I should be happy or completely confused. Edward and I somehow managed to conceive a child? The thought seemed so foreign to me and I almost felt detached from my body when the doctor gave me the official news. Telling Edward was like the best Christmas and birthday gift all wrapped in one. He literally leapt off the couch and pulled me into his arms whispering how much he loved me and that he couldn't wait to meet our child. For a brief moment I felt like our marriage was real and that we were madly and deeply in love with each other.

While his excitement for the baby grew more and more with each passing day, our relationship seemed to continue its slow deterioration. Granted, Edward always showed he cared and was constantly doing things for me, but that spark I thought we once shared was gone. I felt like he was more of a roommate and good friend instead of a husband, partner and lover. I would often lose my temper with him, wanting him to hurt as badly as he was hurting me, but he just attributed my outbursts to pregnancy hormones.

Prior to the baby's birth, Edward and I decided to move to Forks. Edward had grown up there, but all I knew of it was from my occasional visits with my father. We both felt Forks was a much better environment than the city to raise the baby. Plus, Edward's parents and my father would be closer to their grandchild. It was a win-win situation for everyone.

Alice Marie Cullen was born and became the light of her Daddy's life. He doted on her constantly and took every opportunity to play with her, sing to her, play the piano for her, bathe her, change her, etc. I pretty much felt like I wasn't needed at all. He seemed to have everything under control.

Months slowly passed into years and before I knew it, Alice was celebrating her third birthday. Edward wanted to go all out and throw a huge birthday party for her, but she'd had one for the past two birthdays. I knew for a fact she couldn't remember them and was pretty sure she wouldn't remember this one either. We argued, as usual, about it, but finally he gave in and agreed to a small family party with just us, our parents, and few friends.

"I just want the best for her, Bella," he said. "There's nothing wrong with celebrating the birth of our daughter."

"Edward, she has the best. You give her everything she could possibly want."

"Because she deserves it. She's my little girl," he said with a beaming smile.

"Yeah, we should all be so lucky to be on the receiving end of your adoration."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if you don't stop spoiling her like you do, she's going to grow up to be a brat!"

He took a step back as if I had punched him in the chest.

"Bella, what has gotten into you lately?"

"Nothing. I need to get out of here."

I quickly grabbed my keys and my purse and ran to my car. Once inside I pulled out my cell phone number and hit the speed dial button for the one person I knew would listen to me…comfort me…love me.

"Hello," the voice on the other end said.

I sighed. "I need to see you. He's driving me crazy."

"Of course, Bella, come right over. I'll be here."

"Thanks, Alec."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

I met Alec a year ago at a teaching seminar in Port Angeles. He was one of the organizers of the event and we hit it off immediately. I knew it was wrong, but one thing led to another one night and we slept together. The next morning I felt sick that I had cheated on my husband, but the more I thought about it, the more I felt I deserved to be loved and wanted by another man. Alec always listened to me and comforted me when I needed it. I often found myself avoiding home and just staying with Alec in Port Angeles. After a while, I just didn't care anymore. I was falling in love with him and I knew he reciprocated those feelings.

I knew by the way he gazed into my eyes and told me I was the most beautiful woman in the world.

I knew by the way he pulled me into his arms and held me tightly.

I knew by the way he slowly and lovingly made love to me, making me feel like I was precious, special and needed.

It was only a matter of time before I would tell Edward that I had fallen in love with someone else and that I would be leaving him. Our relationship was pretty much nonexistent and Alec assured me that he would take care of me and Alice no matter what. The thought of him taking care of me was incredible, but taking care Alice as well? I'm not the best person to speak about right and wrong, but something felt wrong about Alec taking care of Edward's daughter.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

Although it had been years since I last heard his name, something inside me froze when I saw Edward nearly skipping towards me and telling me that he and his old friend, Jasper, had been emailing back and forth for a couple of months.

"Jasper? The guy you had a falling out with and refused to talk to or about for years?"

He smiled brightly and nodded his head.

"He's doing really well! He's an entertainment lawyer in L.A. and represents all kinds of movie stars and athletes. Isn't that cool? I always knew he'd be a success. I can't tell you how happy I am to be in contact with him again!"

I hadn't seen Edward this happy since Alice was born. His happiness was infectious, but at the same time I was confused. What in the world could have been said in their emails to mend something that seemed to be irrevocably broken?

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

As Edward and I began to drift even farther apart, his newly rekindled friendship with Jasper only seemed to grow stronger. There were so many instances when I found Edward eagerly texting back and forth with him or on the computer conversing via instant message. He laughed constantly during those stolen moments and a smile seemed to be permanently affixed to his face. Edward was truly happy. Although I loved Alec, I still held a lot of affection for Edward. He was a sweet person and I was happy to see him so happy.

Then one evening something shifted. He received an email from Jasper that seemed to decimate his world. I was having a rare moment alone with Alice, getting her ready for bed, when I walked past the office and saw Edward staring blankly at the computer screen. He sat perfectly still and didn't move a muscle. I waited a couple of minutes, figuring he'd notice me and his daughter standing behind him in the doorway, but there was no acknowledgement.

Alice said "Daddy" and that seemed to jolt Edward back to life. He quickly exited out of the email and logged off of his account. Standing up very slowly, I was shocked to see how utterly depressed and broken he looked.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he whispered.

"Are your parents okay? Is Dad okay," I asked frantically.

"Yeah, they're fine."

He reached out for Alice who happily jumped into his arms and snuggled into his neck. He closed his forlorn eyes and held her close.

"Edward, why are you so…..sad?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Alice slowly drifted off to sleep, the sound of her father's breathing, heartbeat and voice lulling her.

"I really don't care. What is it?"

He stared at me pointedly, but I wasn't budging. He was going to open up to me once for all.

"Let me put Ali down and I'll be back."

I nodded and watched as he disappeared down the hall. When he returned he seemed to have fallen even deeper into his melancholy. It was scary and I started to worry. He softly closed the door behind him and turned on the baby monitor just in case Alice needed him.

He stood in front of me with his head bowed and his eyes on the floor. The room was so silent I thought I could hear his heart beating.

"What's wrong, Edward? Tell me."

"It's Jasper."

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's alright."

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing. It's stupid."

"Damn it, Edward, just say it!"

"Bella, please keep your voice down. I don't want Ali to wake up."

"Of course, Edward, you don't want anything to happen to your precious Ali, right? To hell with anything and anyone else! You can't even have a fucking conversation with your _wife_!"

"What? I'm talking to you right now."

"No you're not! You haven't had a _real_ conversation with me in years! So tell me, Edward, what's going on with you and Jasper."

The panicked look in his eyes at my word choice was the first clue. He refused to look at me and I took a step closer.

"What did he say in that email?"

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Th-that he's dating Riley Biers."

"The actor? Wow, that's incredible!"

Edward's eyes remained fixed on the carpet.

"So what's the problem?"

"Dating an actor is no good. Jasper deserves better than that."

"Better? Did he say Riley treated him badly?"

"No."

"Does Jasper seem happy with him?"

Edward's voice shook as he answered.

"Yes."

"Again, what's the problem?"

Silence, once again, filled the room. It wasn't until I looked closely at Edward and saw the anguish in his features. He could barely speak about Jasper's new relationship, the words coming out laced with bitterness and disdain. Suddenly, everything hit me in a flood of memories.

_Edward's obvious sadness when I mentioned Jasper prior to our wedding…_

_The way he was hardly able to contain himself when he reconnected with Jasper…_

_His carefree attitude and immense happiness whenever they conversed with one another…_

_Edward's inability to be fully intimate with me and his refusal to have sex prior to marriage…_

_His anguish at the thought of Jasper being happy with someone else…_

Edward was in love with Jasper.

I inhaled sharply as the realization hit. After all these years of never feeling good enough, I finally grasped that all of the awkwardness and distance in our marriage wasn't because of me. The reason Edward could never fully give his heart to me was because Jasper still held it firmly in his grasp.

"You're in love with him."

It wasn't a question; it was a statement of fact.

Edward began to tremble and while I wanted to comfort him, we needed to have this conversation.

"Edward," I said in an effort to get his attention.

He looked up at me, his eyes shimmering with tears as he slowly nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"Sorry? You're sorry? You made me feel like I was never good enough for you; that you didn't want me and only married me for appearances!"

As soon as the words left my mouth, I gasped. That's _exactly_ what he did!

"Bella…" he started.

"Don't. You married me just so you could forget _him_!"

"I'm so sorry."

"Save it! I don't want your apologies."

Taking a moment to gather my thoughts and calm down, I took another step closer to Edward and ducked my head so he would look at me.

"I can't do this anymore."

He nodded his head, resigned.

"We never had a true marriage and now I understand why."

His eyes snapped to mine and he stared at me, searching for something that he himself couldn't seem to grasp or understand.

"You could never truly love me because you're still in love with him."

His face crumpled as another wave of sadness took over. Covering his face with his hands, he sobbed.

"B-Bella, I'm s-so sorry for doing this to you."

I rested my hand on his shoulder. It was the only comfort I could give him at the moment.

"Edward, I can't say that everything is okay, but I haven't been totally honest with you either."

He wiped the tears away from his face and looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been seeing someone."

"What?"

"We're in love, Edward, and I want to be with him."

"How long has this been going on?"

"A little over a year now. I know I'm wrong for having an affair, but I desperately needed to be wanted, desired and admired by someone. I'm sorry for going behind your back, but I'm not sorry for finding love."

With a heavy sigh, Edward responded. "I understand and I'm happy you found someone that will make you happy."

I nodded my head, awe struck that this was going so smoothly.

"What about Ali," he asked.

My heart began to race as I prepared to tell him what I had been thinking about the past couple of months.

"I want you to have fully custody of her."

His eyes became wide as shock spread across his face.

"You…you don't want her? But you're her mother, Bella!"

"Edward, she was never mine. She's _your_ little girl. It's hard to explain, but in some way I feel like I was just an incubator; a vessel to create a life that you would love and care for. My maternal instincts never really kicked in and I always felt detached. In some weird way, I never felt like she was my daughter. She was always yours and…Jasper's perhaps?"

Edward shook his head quickly as if by doing so my words and feelings would somehow change.

"I just want to start fresh without any reminders of my failures."

Quickly looking up at me, Edward's eyes flashed with anger as he clenched his jaw.

"Ali is NOT a failure. I don't care what you say or what you think. If you want to start your new life without her, fine, but don't you _dare_ imply that that little girl is anything short of amazing!"

His breathing increased as his hands clenched into fists.

"I'm going to go," I whispered. "I'll be back to gather my things later."

Nodding his head he spoke one last time.

"I am very sorry, Bella."

Biting my lip, I nodded slowly.

"I truly hope you find happiness with Jasper, Edward."

His eyes grew wide once again and he resumed his infatuation with the carpet.

"Me too," he mumbled. "If I'm not too late."

I left the room as fast as my legs to could carry me. Gathering the few things I needed, I threw them into a bag and left the house. I didn't even say goodbye to Alice. It was all for the best though. She was better off with Edward because I could never be the mother she needed. There was too much hurt and resentment between Edward and me and I didn't want those feelings to tarnish her in anyway. I hope one day she can forgive me, but I couldn't dwell on that too long. My whole life was ahead of me and I was determined to make it has happy as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>

**The next chapter is going to be pretty heavy on the angst as well. It's what many of you have been waiting for - the cause of Edward and Jasper's break up. :(**


	14. Outtake: Shattered

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Here is the outtake that will explain the one thing all of you have asked and wondered about. I'll just warn you now and say that Kleenex may be needed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake: Shattered<strong>

"_We're too young to settle down, E!"_

I should have paid attention when he said those very words to me. It's often said that people reveal themselves and tell you exactly how they are; you just have to pay attention.

He clearly spelled out for me time and time again.

"_Why change what's already working?"_

"_I don't see myself having children for probably 10 years."_

"_What's the point if we won't be recognized legally?"_

I was foolish and in love and thought that with a little patience, Jasper would come around.

If only I'd listened…

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

"Babe, I'm going to be late again. We found a break in the case and I can't leave."

Holding the phone against my ear, I sighed heavily. Jasper canceling on our plans had become a common occurrence as of late. He was busy interning at a prestigious law firm as we both neared the end of our grad school course work. I couldn't believe that I was, once again, placed in the position of telling family and friends that Jasper couldn't make it because work took precedence.

I took a deep breath and explained to our group of friends that Jasper would not be joining us this evening. There was plenty of good-natured ribbing and while I played the part and laughed at the jokes, I knew deep inside that this was no laughing matter. Jasper was only going to get busier and more bogged down with work as he progressed in his career and I was left wondering what was going to be left for me.

When he arrived home later that night, I was waiting. We needed to have a serious talk because I desperately needed to know where we stood in our relationship. Since the moment we met, I felt a strong connection to Jasper. His easy, laid-back personality was the polar opposite of my sometimes neurotic tendencies, and in many ways we complemented each other. He often brought me back to earth when my thinking took over and I helped keep his head out of the clouds by maintaining his sense of reality. One thing that always remained constant was our passion for one another. Whether it was physical or emotional, the Cullen-Whitlock passion was unmatched in its intensity.

We laughed passionately.

We argued passionately.

We loved passionately.

He was my rock, my lover and my best friend.

_How in the world did I manage to function before he came into my life?_

Shaking off some of the rain from outside, Jasper walked past the living room and gasped startled.

"Hey, E! What are you doing up so late?"

"Waiting for you."

"Babe, you should be in bed. You didn't have to wait up for me."

I stood and shrugged my shoulders.

"I know, but I wanted to talk to you."

Jasper tensed slightly. Taking his hand in mine, I felt his body slowly relax beneath my touch.

"What about," he asked.

"Just come and sit with me."

"Okay," he said slowly.

Once we were seated on the couch, I turned on my side so that I was a facing him. He turned his head and gave me a tense smile. I couldn't help but laugh. My beautiful man was obviously nervous, but then again, so was I. I knew this conversation would make or break us. As much I didn't want to do it, we needed this. Reaching out, I pushed a stray lock of his hair behind his ear and lightly brushed my thumb across his cheek.

"I love you, Jasper," I whispered.

He quickly turned and wrapped me in his arms.

"I love you too," he said before claiming my lips in a searing kiss.

"Fuck, you scared the hell out of me, Edward," he said when we finally pulled apart. "I thought you were going to break up with me or something."

The nervous laughter that still emanated from Jasper hurt my heart and I felt horrible that I couldn't quell his fear.

"Jasper," I started. "There is something we need to talk about and it's important."

"What is it, E," he asked furrowing his brows.

Suddenly I became very anxious and found myself looking down at the cushions on the couch.

Jasper took my hand in his and squeezed.

"Babe, you can tell me anything, but I do have to admit you're scaring me a bit."

I looked up into his loving eyes and took a deep breath.

"Do you ever think about us, you know, in the future?"

I watched as relief spread across Jasper's face.

"Of course I think about that. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I sometimes wonder if your job will come between us in some way."

Confusion set in as Jasper tried to understand where all of this was suddenly coming from.

"Edward, I would never let my job come between us."

"Wouldn't you?"

"No, I wouldn't."

"But you already are," I mumbled.

He sighed and moved closer to me.

"Edward, you know that my internship is pretty involved. We talked about this before I accepted the position. Once I graduate, everything will be back to normal."

Jasper was either very naïve or was just trying to placate me because we both knew the one thing his career would not do, going forward, is slow down.

"I want to believe that, but-"

"But what," he interrupted. "Do you think so little of me, of us, that you don't think our relationship will survive?"

"That's not what I'm saying, Jasper."

"Well, please enlighten me."

"It's just that I've always dreamed about settling down and having a family. As a gay man I thought that would never happen, but after I met you I realized I _could_ have all of those things and that I wanted them…with you."

A myriad of emotions washed over Jasper's features as he thought about my words.

"We're in our mid-twenties now, so it makes sense to make things more…permanent."

"Edward, we are permanent. I know I'm not going anywhere."

"But what about having a commitment ceremony with all of our family and friends?"

"That would be nice…until we're told we aren't _really_ a couple in eyes of the law; just two freaks of nature who are trying to be like straight couples."

I winced at his ugly words.

_Is that what he really thinks? That we're freaks of nature?_

"I thought that when two people loved each other, they made it known and shouted it from the rooftops? That's what I want to do with you. I _want_ to call you my husband and have children with you, regardless of what the law or others think. _They're_ not what matters. "

After a few tense moments, Jasper asked quietly, "Can't you give me a little more time? I mean, just until I'm established?"

Thinking it over, I almost agreed to his request, but then I thought a little more.

"No, Jasper. The more time we wait, the more our relationship will be cast aside in favor of meetings, dinners, parties, cases and research. Soon there will be no room left for me."

"How can you say that? None of those things are more important than you."

"Then why can't you give me this one thing? What is so hard about that?"

Jasper looked down at his lap and shook his head.

"Edward, I don't want to mess up the good thing we already have."

"How the hell could committing ourselves to one another mess up anything?"

My hurt feelings slowly bloomed into anger, but I kept it in check. I didn't want this to escalate into a full-blown fight.

"Look at what it did to my parents! They loved each other when they first married and by the end, they hated each other. The only reason they're civil to this day is because of me. How can two people so in love get married and 10 years later lose all of that love?"

"Marriage didn't ruin their relationship, Jasper."

"Well, I'm not willing to take that risk with you, Edward. I won't do it."

"Even if it would make me happy?"

"Not even then."

I blinked repeatedly as tears filled my eyes.

"I thought you always wanted to make me happy," I whispered.

"I do," he whispered.

His choice of words stung.

"But I can't do that," he continued. "Not now."

"Okay, when?"

"Edward, I don't know!"

"So I'm just supposed to wait around hoping and praying that one day you'll change your mind?"

His silence was more deafening than any words he could have screamed at me.

I exhaled and laughed bitterly.

"You have no intention of ever changing your mind."

"Edward, I told you that I don't know. I can't predict what will happen in the future!"

Nodding my head, a stray tear slid down my cheek.

"Then I can't be with you."

"What," he yelled.

Unable to look him in the eyes and see the pain that I no doubt was inflicting, I stared blankly at the wall straight ahead.

"If we don't want the same things, we shouldn't be together."

"Edward, please! You don't mean that."

He was starting to lose his cool as his hand slid through his hair over and over again and his eyes shimmered with tears.

"I don't want to do this, but in the long run, maybe it's for the best."

Jasper grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me to look at him. My heart broke as I saw his eyes frantic and wild. Tears were falling down his cheeks and his breathing came out in short, shallow bursts.

"No, you can't leave me! We're too good together! I love you, damn it!"

"And I love you, Jasper, so much! But if we're not on the same page, we'll just keep hurting each other and then we _will_ end up like your parents. I can't bear the thought of that happening."

"But…but we love each other. Isn't that enough?"

I looked deeply into his eyes, feeling his pain and anguish with each breath. More than anything I wanted to take away all of the pain he was feeling, but I also couldn't sacrifice my happiness in the process.

Unable to say the words I knew he didn't want to hear, I shook my head.

His hands, now resting on my shoulders, began to tremble and I found it more and more difficult to breathe comfortably. The walls were closing in on me and I couldn't find a way out of this resignation and despair. It was all too much. My heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest, stomped upon and kicked across the floor. I quickly jumped off of the couch and ran up the stairs to our bedroom.

Lying down, I curled into a ball and cried.

I cried for the loss of our relationship.

I cried for the pain I was causing Jasper.

I cried for my own pain which was tightening like a vice around my heart.

I cried because I realized my perfect and happy future would never be.

I cried because this was the end.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

I don't know how long I laid there, but I was startled from my sleep by the sound of Jasper quietly entering the room. I didn't move a muscle; not because I didn't want to, but because it hurt too much. My entire body ached. Just seeing Jasper walking around in the darkness was enough to cause a fresh set of tears to well in my eyes.

_What am I going to do without him?_

As I was lost in my thoughts, I felt the other side of the bed sink beneath Jasper's weight. He slowly laid down next to me and I listened to his breathing. The thought of him never being in our bed ever again was almost enough for me to give in, tell him I was wrong and was willing to wait as long as he needed, but I just couldn't. As much as I loved Jasper, I had to make sure I was happy as well. He just wasn't at a point in his life where he could give me what I needed and I wasn't about to force him into something he didn't want to do. So there I was, lying in bed, heartbroken and confused.

Just when I thought I was going to jump right out of my skin with anxiety, I felt Jasper wrap his arm around me and pull me close so that my back rested against his chest. Knowing that this would probably be the last time I would feel him like this, I held his arm tightly, trying in vain to prevent even more tears from falling.

His voice, thick with emotion, whispered next to my ear "Edward, I love you. I always will."

"I'll always love you too, Jasper," I said, my voice cracking at the end.

He lightly kissed the back of my neck and nuzzled closer.

And so we laid there for the rest of the night holding each other and trying to embed our last remaining moments together into our minds and hearts. I somehow managed to fall asleep and when I awoke to the sun shining through the blinds, I thought for a brief moment that the preceding night had never happened and that it was all just a cruel nightmare. Reality hit me when I felt the coolness of the room behind me. The warmth of Jasper's body was no longer there, no longer comforting me and no longer grounding me. I turned around and saw that his side of the bed was empty. Looking at his nightstand, I noticed that his watch, cell phone and wallet were gone. All that laid there was a single piece of paper with my name on it.

Grabbing the note, I sat up and started to read.

_Edward,_

_I'm so sorry I couldn't be the man you needed me to be. I will never forgive myself for the pain I've caused you and, in turn, caused myself. You were my first love and the only man I could I see myself spending eternity with. I hope that one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive me._

_Please don't be upset with me for leaving before you woke up. I couldn't bear the thought of saying goodbye to you. I just wouldn't have been able to do it._

_Please don't forget about me. I know I'll __never__ forget you._

_I love you, always._

_Jasper_

Tears ran down my cheeks as I read and re-read Jasper's letter over and over again. He was really gone and now I would have to learn to breathe, walk and live and without him by my side.

Was all of this pain worth losing the one man I ever truly loved? I don't know, but all I could do now was put one foot in front of the other, breathe in and out and hope that one day this excruciating pain will go away.

* * *

><p><strong>My goodness, that was so hard to write! I think it's the first time I've ever made myself get teary while writing. :( I hope I did the guys justice and this answers some of the questions you had. Just remember that Edward and Jasper are happily in love once again and this was just a bump in the road of their journey together.<strong>

**I chose to portray their break up in this fashion, instead of a huge bust up or one of them cheating on the other, because I find that when two people truly in love each other and realize there isn't a future for themselves as a couple, it's much more painful. This sort of pain is what drove Edward into a loveless marriage with Bella. For all intents and purposes, Jasper and Edward's relationship was fine and they could have continued just as they were. However, they were on different paths - Jasper building his career and Edward wanting a family. Regardless of the amount of love they shared, it wouldn't have worked out at that time. They needed to want the same things and have the same goals in order to be 100% happy.**

**There are only two outtakes left, but I promise they will be fun and romantic! No more angst! lol**


	15. Outtake: He Said What?

**I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake: He Said What?<strong>

_To: __edwardacullen(a)emailco(dot)com__  
><em>_From: __jwhitlock(a)emailco(dot)com__  
>Subject: Re: Fucking Asshole!<br>Date: July 27, 2010 1:11 a.m._

_Edward, why did we fucking fall appart? I can't tak thes stupid asshols anmore. You were perfect & I wuz a jerk. I dun't know why ur even talking to em._

_Whoa! Two much too drink…..I'm feeling kinda woozy._

_I wish you ahd beged me to come back. I wuld have, but you got married…to a girl! Did I fuck up that bad that you turned to womin?_

_Fuck! I just spilled my drink. _

_I love you._

_Jazpe_

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

I stared at my computer screen and read his email over and over again.

_Were my eyes deceiving me?_

_He wished I had actually begged him to take me back?_

_He loves…me?_

_He's just drunk and speaking nonsense, but then again, people often speak the truth when they're drunk._

My heart swelled to epic proportions in my chest because what I had so desperately wanted for years was actually coming to fruition.

This new revelation opened a big can of worms because I didn't know what to do to going forward. I was still married and he still lived over a thousand miles away. If he really wanted me, I would be with him in a heartbeat, but I had to be careful. Those three beautiful words spilled from his lips (well, they were actually typed with his fingers) when he was drunk and not thinking straight.

_He probably didn't even want me to know this information._

Suddenly my heart, that was so filled with joy and love, hurt. I decided I would just wait and see if he mentioned the email in the future. I didn't want to respond and inadvertently embarrass him or scare him off. If I had my way, I would immediately write back and tell him I loved him with all my heart and the thought of never being in his arms again made me physically ill. He'd come back into to my life after so many years and I didn't want to risk losing him again.

We broke up because we wanted different things; I wanted a family and he wanted to build his career. Well, I had my family and he had a great career, but now he was hinting at wanting to find "The One" and settling down. It may have taken quite a few years, but we were finally on the same page!

_Jasper wants to settle down, but is there a chance that he wants to settle down with me if given the opportunity?_

I could only hope.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

Hours later my heart nearly pounded right out of my chest as I noticed that Jasper had finally written another email. I held my breath as I read.

_I don't know what to say. I'm really sorry for my drunk email last night…well, this morning. Paul, the guy I was dating, decided he wanted to fuck some twinks (yes, plural) on the side and it sent me into a tailspin. I drank a little too much and I'm sorry for that crazy email. Just please forget about it._

_I'm really sorry._

_Jas_

_What? He was sorry? I knew it! _

He realized what he said and was now taking it back. The pain I felt that horrible morning he left all rushed back to me and I felt like he had left me all over again. For a few wonderful hours I knew that Jasper, the only man I've ever truly loved, still loved me and now that was ripped away from me. Plus, I was pissed that the fucker he dated cheated on him with numerous people.

_I would never do that to you, Jas._

I quickly wrote a response apologizing for what happened between him and Paul and offered to kick that bastard's ass if he wanted me to. It was my next question, however, that meant the most to me.

_Are you sorry that you sent me a drunk email or are you sorry about what you said in it?_

Jasper's almost immediate response didn't completely make me feel better, but it didn't make me feel any worse. Jasper was sorry because he felt his confession was disrespectful to my marriage. I guess, technically, it was, but I could overlook it…for him. His response was vague, but he didn't take back anything that he said.

_He _does_ still love me!_

I couldn't hold back the huge smile that spread across my face.

_He loves me!_

"What has you smiling so big?"

I looked up and saw Bella leaning against the door frame.

"Oh, Jasper just sent me a funny email. He's such a dork sometimes!"

She stared at me for a moment longer than necessary and smiled.

"That's nice," she said before walking away.

I sighed deeply and pulled up Jasper's original drunken email and re-read it another five times.

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

I love you too, Jas.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! Edward is so cute! You may notice that Edward thinks about Bella very little during this chapter, especially when he's thinking about dropping everything and being with Jasper. This isn't because he's a jerk and completely forgot about his wife, but the realization that Jasper actually loves him was so overwhelming that all of his thoughts were focused on him. We've all been there when that special person reveals hisher feelings and we're on cloud nine, not hearing, seeing or thinking about anything else. :)**

**The next outtake will be the last, but it'll be a good one, I promise! **

***sips on a glass of lemonade* (hint, hint) LOL!**


	16. Outtake: Worth the Risk

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**So I changed my mind about a few things, but you'll learn more about that in my notes at the end. This outtake was inspired by a review from sasharose11. Thank you! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake: Worth the Risk<strong>

Sitting at the long table in the conference room, I nervously adjusted my tie. My assistant, Angela, told me that the Partners wanted to meet with me but gave no indication as to why. I anxiously reviewed all of my recent cases and how my clients were faring, but I couldn't think of one solitary incident that would warrant some kind of reprimand.

I rubbed my hands over my thighs hoping to get rid of the clamminess. The Partners were late and I started freaking the fuck out. Random meetings with them in the conference room never ended well.

Just then the large mahogany door opened and in walked Alistair, Seth and Jake. Seth and Jake were cousins who started the firm seven years ago. Alistair, a friend of theirs from law school, was added to the mix and together they built one of the most successful entertainment law firms in Los Angeles. I sought out the firm because the Partners were still young and open-minded to new ideas. Alistair, Seth and Jake were far from stuffy and created a work environment that fostered productivity as well as a shitload of fun! We did work in the entertainment industry after all.

The first time I received an invitation to the annual company toga party, I couldn't help but laugh. When I arrived, I think I drooled a little when the Three Musketeers walked into the room draped in their white sheets. Jake and Seth had gorgeous burnished chestnut skin, tall, lean bodies, jet black hair and the darkest eyes I'd ever seen. Jake was slightly more muscular than Seth, but both definitely quickened my heart rate. Alistair, on the other hand, usually had the sexy librarian look going for him on any given day with the perfectly tailored suit and hot as hell glasses. However, when he walked into the toga party wearing nothing but a sheet around his waist and a smile on his face, I could have come right there. His normally perfectly coiffed brown hair was in disarray and his piercing blue eyes seemed to glow now that they weren't hidden behind glasses. If only these men were gay, I'd have been a very happy, and satisfied, camper.

I was jolted from my thoughts when the three men sat across from me.

"Jasper, we're glad you could make it to our impromptu meeting," Alistair said.

Jake and Seth nodded their heads as he continued.

"The three of us have discussed your work here at the firm and have come to a conclusion."

_Shit! They're going to fire me! What could I have done so wrong and why won't they give me a second chance to prove that I'm a damned good lawyer?_

"Oh," I practically croaked.

"Yes," Seth answered with a warm smile.

_Great! They're going to lull me into a false sense of security before they take the ax to my neck._

"We've been very impressed with your work here, Jasper," he said.

"And that's why we'd like to offer you the position of partner," Jake concluded.

"What," I asked, completely shocked.

Jake laughed, the sound instantly making my lips curve into a smile.

"We'd like to make you partner."

My eyes grew wide and I exhaled loudly.

"Are you okay," Seth asked.

Nodding my head, I scrambled to come up with a coherent thought and prayed that my mouth cooperated.

"Um, yes, I'm fine! Thank you so much for this incredible opportunity! I won't let you down!"

The three men smiled, stood and headed for the door. Alistair stopped next to me and explained that the four of us would soon sit down and go over my new responsibilities, perks and best of all, pay. I shook all of their hands eagerly and watched as they headed back to their offices.

Leaning against the conference table, I ran my hands through my hair and let the news sink in. Angela cautiously walked into the room and stood in front of me.

"Is everything okay?"

I had my head down so she couldn't see my face at all.

"No, it's not," I whispered.

She laid her hand on my shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Jasper, you'll find another job quickly because you're a great lawyer. If you ask me, they're fo-"

Just then I looked up at her.

"Things aren't okay, Angela…"

I heard her take a deep breath.

"They're fucking GREAT!"

Reaching out, I picked her up and spun her around in a circle. Once I put her down, she playfully punched my chest!

"You bastard! I thought they fired you!"

I laughed at her display and tried to act appalled.

"Why, Miss Weber, I'm shocked by your use of such colorful language!"

She laughed and shook her head.

"You're lucky I like you, Jasper Whitlock!"

"And I'm lucky to have you, Ang! Without you, I don't know what I'd do around here."

"So I guess that means you're going to have a new assistant, huh?"

She pushed her glasses on the bridge of her nose before looking down at the ground dejectedly. There was no way that I was letting Angela go. She was the best assistant anyone could ask her, so the partners would just have to suck it up and let her come with me.

"Fuck that," I exclaimed. "You're coming with me, darlin'!"

She giggled and I rolled my eyes. Calling a lady "darlin'" worked every time.

"So," I started, "I think we should go celebrate. Care to join me for lunch?"

"Sure! Just let me go rub this in a few of the assistants' faces and we can go."

I held out my arm to her and she gladly took it. We walked arm in arm out of the conference room while our colleagues watched with confusion and jealousy on their faces. It was no secret that some thought Angela was fucking me and that's why I treated her so well, but in all honesty, she was a great help to me and even more importantly, a great friend. She's the only person who knows about my history with Ed-, well, she knows about my history and was a sounding board for me when those painful memories crept up from the recesses of my mind and taunted me.

Just to give all those nosey bastards a show, I slowly kissed Angela's hand when she grabbed her purse and tucked her into my side as we walked to the elevator. The gasps that followed us were hilarious.

If only those dumbasses knew…

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

That night I sat at my computer, checked my email and looked at stupid shit on the internet. Jake sent me a hilariously stupid Youtube video that seemed to be the newest viral sensation. After answering the few emails I had, I looked at the folders in my inbox and my eyes froze on one in particular.

_Edward stuff_

I know I should have deleted all of his emails years ago, but for some reason I just couldn't let them go. Every once in a while I would glance at them and laugh to myself, but usually I ended up missing him. Close to four years ago I got word from one of our old college buddies, Eric, that Edward had gotten married. With those few words, my entire world was crushed. Not only had he gotten married, but he married a mousy _girl_ who grew up in Phoenix. At first I thought Eric was just shitting with me because he knew about my relationship with Edward, but my heart stopped when he told me he was telling the truth because he had attended the lovely affair.

My entire being just broke down. I was sick for days and couldn't seem to pull myself out the perpetual sadness that pulled me further and further down. I cried for the first time since he and I parted because now everything was officially over. Knowing that he married and settled down with someone made our parting very real and very final. I struggled with that sobering realization.

A few months later I started working at Black, Clearwater, Hurst & Associates, P.A. and tried to forget about the green-eyed man who still held my heart.

Now staring at one of Edward's emails, a fleeting thought passed through my mind.

_I should send Edward and email and tell him the good news about becoming partner at the firm._

Edward was always the person I ran to with my good news and even though I had plenty of friends I could inform, I _really_ wanted to tell Edward. I think part of me wanted to show him that I made it and that (almost) all of my dreams came true. I couldn't deny that I was still bitter at the fact that he never even tried to tell me he got married.

_Maybe he thought you'd try to change his mind and didn't want the temptation._

_Maybe he just doesn't want to talk to you. After all, he did break up with _you_._

Pushing those thoughts out of my mind and taking a deep breath, I pulled up a blank email and typed Edward's email address. There was a good possibility that his address was obsolete, but I had to try. The worst he could do was tell me to leave him alone, and while that would hurt – more than I was willing to admit – I didn't want to go through life wondering what could have been.

Typing out a pretty general email, I asked how he was doing and gave him a rundown of what had been going on in my life. I then apologized for how things ended up between us. Even though we may not have worked out romantically, I still missed my best friend and told him so. After reading through the email about a dozen times, I moved the cursor and clicked send.

There was no going back now.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

One whole month passed and I still hadn't heard from Edward. Since I'd sent his email, I'd become almost obsessive about checking my email. I always had my Blackberry close by and kept my email open all day at work. Every day I hoped to hear from him and every day my hopes were dashed.

I was beginning to give up when I bitterly checked my email one morning after waking up.

There it was.

His name was in my inbox!

My heart nearly leapt out of my chest and I could feel my eyes begin to tear slightly.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the email and read the most beautiful letter in the world. It wasn't particularly beautiful because of the words contained therein; it was beautiful because the words came from Edward.

_My_ Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can tell, this wasn't the lemon, or final chapter, I promised. *ducks flying objects* I was recently inspired to write this and an additional two outtakes for the story. I hope you don't mind? *giggle* So going forward, I won't even bother to say, "There's only one more left…" because there's always the possibility that something else could come up. Believe me, you'll know when I've posted the last outtake because everything will wrap up nicely and I'll tell you "that's the end!" lol There will be at least three more outtakes to come and I hope you enjoy them! Edward, Jasper and Alice just keep talking to me and I want their stories to be told. I've really grown to love these characters and by your reviews, you have too! Thanks for sticking with this story! :)<strong>


	17. Outtake: A Night Out

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake: A Night Out<strong>

My breathing completely stopped when Edward emerged from the bathroom, ready to go our first date night in weeks. He and Alice had finally settled down and I thought tonight would be the perfect opportunity to get out and have some fun. Alice was staying over with Angela's grandmother, who offered to sit for us whenever we needed. She was a godsend.

As he stood in front of me, my eyes roamed hungrily over his form as he self-consciously folded his arms over his chest.

"Jas, I can't leave the house like this!"

"What not? You look fucking hot!"

He blushed and shook his head.

"I feel weird."

He then looked up at me and I could see something click in his mind.

"Oh my God, Jas…"

"Is it too much," I asked.

Unable to speak, Edward's eyes widened as his mouth hung open. He slowly blinked a couple of times and I couldn't contain my laughter.

Snapping out of his trance, he finally answered.

"No, no. You look great!"

I stood in front of our full length mirror and checked over my appearance.

"I guess," I sighed. "I'm usually a little more covered up."

Edward walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Kissing me softly beneath my ear, he purred. I turned my head and looked at him surprised.

"Did you just purr?"

Pulling me closer and squeezing me tighter in his arms he hummed, "Mmmhmmm."

"Damn, E, that was-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Edward captured my lips with his and kissed me, making that purring sound again. I moaned and felt my heart rate quicken with each flick, stroke and lick of his tongue.

Reluctantly I pulled back.

"As much as I would love to continue this, we have to get going, Edward."

"But you look so good in your outfit, love. I want to ravage you," he whispered in my ear.

A chill shot through my body and I shivered. I reached up and grasped his head in both of my hands, pulling him firmly against my mouth. Exploring every nook and cranny and enjoying his delectable taste, I kissed him with everything I had. He started to slump slightly and I quickly supported him by wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Whoa! You okay?"

Edward looked at me and smiled the cutest, goofiest smile ever.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he mumbled. "I think that kiss literally made my knees go weak."

I laughed at him and said, "Well, what can I say? I _am_ Jasper Whitlock after all."

Sliding his hand around the back of my neck, Edward pulled us close so that we were practically nose to nose. I almost went cross-eyed trying to look at him.

"Yes, and you're all mine," he whispered before giving me one last peck.

Walking out of our bedroom, he looked over his shoulder and motioned for me to follow.

"Come on, slow poke, we're going to be late."

I rolled my eyes at his silliness, but eagerly followed my man.

I'd follow him anywhere.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

When we arrived at our destination and I was parking the car, Edward became nervous and self-conscious once again. I laid my hand over his thigh and said softly, "Babe, everything's going to be fine. We're going to have some fun and just let go for a while, okay?"

He nodded his head slowly and then looked at me panicked.

"But do they know about us? I mean, what if someone says something derogatory to you or me?"

I brought my hand up and slid it over his neck while gently caressing his jaw with my thumb.

"Edward, look at me."

He took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. The amount of love I saw within them made my heart nearly burst. He was so beautiful.

"Everything is going to be fine. The other Partners and Angela know about us. Everyone else I don't really give a fuck about. Besides, I'm a Partner, so no one's going to say anything bad in front of me and if they decide to say something behind my back, I'll find out anyway because I have eyes and ears all over that office. So breathe easy, Edward. I won't let anyone make you feel uncomfortable or ruin our night."

"Okay," he said with a sigh. "I love you."

A huge smile spread across my face as I pulled him close and lightly kissed his delicious, soft lips.

"I love you too, E."

Finally emerging from the car, Edward and I walked hand-in-hand to the front door of the rather stately home. Edward still looked nervous, but I gently squeezed his hand, silently letting him know I was there for him.

The door opened and Seth happily greeted us.

"Jasper! Glad you could make it! This must be Edward."

Seth held out his hand and Edward shook it, a smile spreading across his face.

"Yes, I am."

"I'm Seth and my cuz Jake is around here somewhere."

Looking at both of us, Seth continued.

"Al's around as well. He's probably defiling my hot tub with God knows what woman. Come in and make yourselves comfortable!"

We walked into the house and looked around.

"The kitchen's that way with plenty of beer, liquor and wine. The rest of the party and the food is out back."

Edward and I nodded as Seth headed outside.

"It was nice meeting you, Edward, and I'll see both of you outside!"

"Nice meeting you too, Seth! Thanks for inviting me. You're home is incredible," Edward exclaimed.

I beamed with pride as my man took to my co-worker and friend so easily.

"What," he asked.

"Nothing," I replied, heat spreading across the cheeks at getting caught staring at my boyfriend. "I'm just glad you're getting along with my friends."

"That's only _one_ friend, Jas. There seems to be a whole slew of them outside."

"Well, that's where you're wrong, beautiful man of mine. There are a whole slew of people outside, but only a select few of them are my friends. At any rate, I'm still proud of you. I know it's not easy for you walking around half naked and all."

He looked down and laughed.

"Yeah, but now that I see that everyone else is dressed pretty much the same, I don't feel so weird. Besides, you're wearing even less than I am. You basically have on a loin cloth. I thought this was supposed to be a toga party."

I laughed out loud at his comparison of my costume to a loin cloth.

"For your information, I'm wearing much more than a loin cloth. All of the necessary parts are covered….and I also want to give Alistair a run for his money."

Pulling out two beers that were chilling in a huge silver container filled with ice, I popped the cap on both and handed one to Edward. After taking a long pull, Edward narrowed his eyes at me.

"Well, I better not catch any women ogling you. It may get ugly and I don't want to embarrass either one of us."

"Oh, so you're a badass now, huh?"

"Fuck yeah! Haven't you heard? If someone messes with _my_ man, I have to step in and set that person straight."

Stepping closer to him I said in a low murmur, "Mmmm, badass Edward makes Jasper very horny."

"Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?"

Edward had to turn to the side as he doubled over in laughter. I just stood in there in shock. Here I was trying to seduce him and the dork is laughing at me!

"I'm sorry, babe, but it was cute!"

"Yeah, whatever," I said feigning hurt.

"Hey," he said. "Don't be upset."

He started to look concerned, so I smiled to let him know I was just teasing. Turning us around so that I now leaned against the marble counter, he pushed his hips against mine and undulated them ever so slightly, eliciting a quiet moan from lips.

"You know what I would love to do right now, Jasper," he asked next to my ear.

"What," I said almost breathlessly.

"I'd love for you to pull me into one of these many rooms and fuck me so hard the whole party hears us."

_What the fuck? Who are you and what have you done with Edward?_

My eyes widened to the size of saucers as I swallowed loudly.

"Wh-what?"

He smiled wickedly and captured my earlobe in his mouth, biting down gently.

"You heard me."

"But I thought you were worried about all of these people and what they thought about us."

"I am, but that still doesn't mean you can't fuck me like you've just been sentenced to 20 years."

"Goddamn, Edward!"

"Come on," he begged.

He stepped back and I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him up the huge staircase. Once I found one of the bedrooms, I hastily opened the door and pushed Edward inside. Immediately our bodies came together and a crash of skin, lips and hands. I frantically pushed Edward against the wall and kissed him hungrily while my hands slid over his chest and stomach. A delicious moan escaped his lips as he wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me back with fervor.

Spinning us around, Edward pushed me against the wall, expelling much of the air from my lungs.

"Oomph!"

Edward smiled devilishly and said, "I'm sorry, baby. You have me so turned on that I don't realize my own strength."

Edward's hands made their way into my hair and he gripped the strands firmly. Pulling my head back slightly, he kissed and licked his way up and down my neck, paying particular attention to my adam's apple.

"Fuck," I screamed out. I was definitely enjoying this unusually dominant Edward!

Moving to my ear, Edward's low, hoarse voice was music to my ears.

"I want you inside me, Jas. I want to feel every inch of you sliding in and out of my body."

_Shit! I am one lucky motherfucker!_

My eyes rolled back into my head as I tried to control myself. I was this close to taking him right up against the wall, but I wanted to savor this experience.

"Go lay down on the bed," I growled.

Edward pulled back to look me and smirked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Now," said with a bit of force.

_Two can play at this game, Beautiful._

Edward's smile grew as he walked idly to the bed. Undoing the white sheet wrapped around his body, he let it fall in a heap at his feet. All that was left was a pair of boxers that he quickly removed while looking over his shoulder and winking at me. Crawling excruciatingly slow onto the bed, he laid his naked form on the soft bedding and summoned me with a deliberately sexy crook of his finger.

_You don't have to ask me twice!_

I removed my costume, which basically consisted of a swath of white fabric wrapped around my waist, and my underwear and stalked towards my prey. I crawled over him, placing my arms on either side of his body. Licking my way up from the base of his cock to that soft spot behind his ear, I watched as he writhed and squirmed beneath me.

"Do you want this cock, Edward," I rasped.

He nodded his head, eyes wide and mouth open and slack.

"I can't hear you. Do you want this cock or not? I want to hear you beg."

_Checkmate!_

Edward squeezed his eyes shut tightly and breathlessly exclaimed, "Yes! Fucking YES!"

Smiling lazily, I pulled back and licked my way back down his sinful body. I stopped at his nipples, biting and licking them as he whimpered and held my head against his chest. Then I made my way to his stomach, placing open mouth kissing across his abs and that damned sexy 'v'. Once I reached his cock, I swiftly licked the tip, making Edward cry out in pleasure.

"Don't tease me, Jasper! When I said I wanted your cock, I meant I wanted it now. Suck me off or stick it in; just do something!"

_Damn! Where did this dirty talk come from? We are _so_ coming to this party every year if he gets this turned on._

Laughing to myself, I engulfed his cock in my mouth without warning, causing Edward's back to arch off of the bed. Coating it with my saliva, I made sure to hit all of his secret spots that always brought him the most pleasure. Only when he was panting and begging me for release did I stop.

"What are you doing? I was so close," he growled in frustration.

"Patience, Beautiful," I cooed at him.

Just as I was about to make my next calculated move, Edward sat up quickly.

"We don't have any lube or condoms!"

I laughed and reached into one of the night stands beside the bed and pulled out a condom and lube.

"How did you know that was in there," Edward asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't freak out, E. Seth always keeps supplies in the bedrooms. People often crash here after his parties, so I guess he's encouraging his guests to be safe."

Edward didn't look very convinced.

"Edward, calm down. I've never had sex with anyone here or at any other party. Seth told me himself that he keeps this stuff around because he knows when there are a bunch of people and freely flowing liquor, someone's going to get laid."

"Look," I said holding up the two connected bottles in front of him. "He had that 'his and hers' lube in the drawer. He made sure everyone's covered."

Finally reason started to sink into Edward's head and he smiled and looked down embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Jas. I didn't mean to accuse you, but it seemed awfully convenient that you knew exactly where the condoms and lube were located."

"I understand, darlin'. I would have thought the same thing if I had been in your shoes."

After a much needed respite from our passion, I gently pushed Edward back down on the bed and kissed his neck softly.

"I think there's something I need to finish, right?"

"Yeah, you need to fuck me good and hard," he responded.

_And just like that I was harder than steel again._

Squeezing some of the lube (from the 'his' bottle of course) onto my fingers, I carefully pushed one finger inside of my love's body, watching it accept me and yield to my ministrations. After taking my time to prepare and stretch him properly, I gently removed my fingers and rolled on the condom.

Laying myself over Edward's body, I pulled each of his legs up to rest on my hips as I lovingly pushed into his body. He was heavenly. No matter how many times we did this, I would never tire of the feeling of being wrapped tightly in heat, passion and love.

Edward's eyes closed as I continued to move slowly in and out of his body, his hands gripping my shoulders tightly.

"More," he whispered. "I need more of you."

I snapped my hips, quickening my pace and causing the most incredible sounds to fall from Edward's lips.

"God, Jas. You feel so good!"

I was so overcome with the many varied sensations that were assaulting my senses that I could only manage a grunt in response.

I relentlessly pounded into Edward as we frantically sought out release. Edward's hand moved to my ass where he pushed and squeezed in an effort to get me deeper. Our moans and grunts filled the room and I started to lose control. I was dangerously close, but I needed to get Edward there first. Although I was on the cusp, dangling on the edge of reason and sanity, I knew his pleasure superseded mine.

Just as I was about to reach for his cock, Edward screamed out. His body tensed as his internal muscles clamped down, providing just the right about of pressure to push me over the edge. I called out his name as my world spun, flipped and dropped out from under me.

Collapsing on top of my love, I took a few deep breaths and waited for our bodies to calm down. After a couple of minutes, I looked up at Edward whose eyes were bright with adoration. My heart tightened at the sight because I knew his love for me was unrivaled and I still thanked God every day for bringing him back into my life.

Pushing a few stray hairs to the side, I reverently kissed his forehead and sighed. The amount of love I felt at that one moment was overwhelming and I had to fight the tears that were quickly filling my eyes.

Looking back down at Edward I smiled. When he smiled shyly back at me, words spilled from my lips.

"Thank you for loving me."

Sighing and pulling me closer, Edward whispered, "Always."

"I love you, Edward."

"And I love you so much, Jasper."

We held each other for another couple of minutes before cleaning up, redressing and returning to the party.

As I introduced Edward to all of my colleagues, I couldn't help but notice the surprised gasps and dumbfounded stares we received.

"Of course," a lady said. "Not only is he gay, but he happened to find someone as equally hot to be his partner. It's just not fair!"

I smiled and kissed Edward's temple as he wrapped an arm around my waist. Not only was my Edward a hit at the party, he also wore a beautiful pink flush on his skin for the rest of the night.

When I asked him if he was embarrassed, he just smirked and said, "No, I'm not embarrassed. I've just been thoroughly fucked by the most incredible man in the world."

_Touché, babe, touché._

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! The boys finally enjoyed some lovin'! lol The idea of Jasper and Edward attending the annual toga party together was inspired by a review from Pyejammies. Thank you! :) <strong>

**Just as an FYI, the next outtake probably won't post until early next week. I will be quite busy this weekend and won't have time to write, but I'll be thinking about the boys!**

**Take care!**


	18. Outtake: Blindsided

**I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake: Blindsided<strong>

"I want to meet my mother."

I sat frozen, sure I had heard Alice wrong.

"What was that," I asked.

"I want to meet my birth mother," she repeated.

I looked at Edward who held his fork halfway between his plate and his mouth. I watched as his hand began to shake and his fork fell, making a loud clanking sound. He blinked repeatedly as if desperately trying to understand what his daughter just said.

Alice had turned sixteen recently and was growing into a lovely young woman. Edward and I surprised her with a nice, dependable, safe car a friend of ours was selling. She nearly burst our eardrums with her shrieks of joy, but it was worth it to see her smile as she jumped into our arms gifting us with hugs and kisses. All seemed right with the world.

"Why," Edward managed to croak.

Alice looked down at her hands and I immediately felt bad. She shouldn't feel guilty for wanting to meet her own mother. It was natural to want that. I just feared that bringing up the past would make her think less of me and Edward.

"Well, it's just that I'm curious. I haven't heard from her at all and the only time I've seen a picture of her is when I visit Pop in Forks."

After Edward and Bella's divorce, Edward made a point to keep Charlie in Alice's life because he didn't think it was right to keep him from his granddaughter. Just because Bella let her go didn't mean that Charlie felt, or had to do, the same. He and Ali had a great relationship and even though he was leery of me at first, he and I have actually become good friends. He now understands that I've always treated Alice as if she was my very own and he respects that.

"Oh," Edward responded while looking down at the table.

In an effort to calm him down, I placed my hand over his clenching fist. He tried to smile at me, but I could see the growing sadness in his eyes. The day he feared was now upon us.

"Okay, baby girl," I chimed in. Alice instantly perked up upon hearing my nickname for her. "I guess we should contact Charlie and see if he has Bella's contact information and you can take it from there."

She nodded her head enthusiastically, but her smile soon fell when she looked at Edward. He was trying his hardest to keep it together for his little girl, but we could see that he was fighting a losing battle. He had become very pale and I could see a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. His breathing had quickened and I think he was holding his breath every once in a while to mask his mounting distress.

"Edward," I whispered.

He continued to stare at the table.

"Edward," I said a little louder.

Still no response.

I firmly jostled his hand and finally he looked at me. My heart literally broke when his eyes met mine. I immediately stood up and wrapped him in my arms, kissing his temple.

"Darlin', everything will be fine."

Alice sat silent, watching her father break down.

"Daddy, I don't have to do this. I mean, it's not a big deal. It kills me to see you this upset."

We both looked at her and smiled weakly to give her some sort of reassurance. Edward slowly lifted his eyes, which were filled with tears just waiting to fall, to hers.

"I just don't want you…to….h-hate m-me, Ali," he murmured.

I held him tighter.

"Daddy, I could never hate you," Alice said, her own tears now falling.

While supporting Edward, I looked at Alice and sighed.

"I think it's time we told Ali the whole truth, don't you think?"

Edward, whose face was now buried in my neck, nodded his head.

"Come on. Let's get comfortable in the living room and talk."

With my arm wrapped tightly around Edward, I held out my hand for Alice to take. She slowly stood up and reached out to me. Holding her hand in mine, the three of us forgot about our dinner and settled into the living room. I sat next to Edward on the loveseat and Alice sat next to us in one of the armchairs.

I wasn't sure who should start, but given that Edward was not the best of states, I figured I should just bite the bullet and give Alice the whole story.

"Ali, as you already know, your father and I dated each other in college and grad school. However, being the career-minded, stubborn fool that I was, I chose my career over commitment and family with him. I was so stupid back then and regretted that decision for years afterwards."

Alice sat wide-eyed listening to me speak.

"After our break up, Edward met Bella. They soon started a relationship, got married and then you came along."

_Shit! I hate talking about this. That marriage should have never happened, but if it hadn't, we wouldn't have Alice right now. All the years we wasted…_

I took a deep breath and controlled my frustration with myself and the overall situation.

"One day, out of the blue, I emailed Edward and we rekindled our friendship."

Alice looked back and forth between Edward and myself.

"Did you cheat on her?"

Edward sat straight up with a look of determination in his eyes.

"No," he said firmly. "I would NEVER do that. But what your mother and I had wasn't real. I didn't love her as I should have and when Jasper came back into my life, I drifted even further away. In my mind I had everything I wanted. I had my little girl and now I had my best friend back. I realized pretty quickly it was Jasper I wanted to spend my life with; he was always The One for me. I tried so hard to forget about him after we broke up that I immediately got into a relationship with and married someone I didn't love so I could be viewed as 'normal'."

I squeezed his hand to show him my support. Edward still felt horrible about what he did to Bella and himself at that time.

"Ali, when you were a baby, you and I were inseparable and I doted on you. All I ever wanted was a family and when you came along, I thought my life was complete."

"But it wasn't," Alice interrupted. "Not without Jas."

Edward nodded his head.

"After Jasper and I reconnected, it was like my eyes finally opened and I realized I couldn't lie to myself and others anymore. I know it would have been a bastard move of me, but if Jasper had agreed to be with me, I would have left your mother in a second. Neither of us were happy and I figured ending the marriage would be better than…cheating."

Edward's jaw clenched and he practically spat out that last word. Although he said he never harbored bad feelings towards Bella, considering their fucked up situation, I know he still held a bit of anger that she cheated on him.

"She cheated on you," Alice asked.

"She said she deserved to be loved and wanted and obviously found someone who would provide that for her. One day she just figured out I had feelings for Jasper and left."

"I hadn't heard from Edward in about two weeks at that point and was driving myself mad. Finally he sent an email stating that Bella had left and I was on the first plane to Washington."

Alice smiled as Edward and I gazed into each other's eyes. I was so damned lucky that he still wanted me all those years ago. I know I could have lived without him, but I didn't want to. He was home to me and for the past 12 years, I couldn't have been happier with him by my side.

"But why hasn't Bella tried to contact or see me?"

Edward cringed. He knew this would be one of the hardest things he'd ever have to tell our daughter.

"When she left, she decided to give me full custody."

"Oh. She didn't want me all?"

Edward jumped off the couch and kneeled in front of Alice, taking her hand in hers.

"Ali, I can't explain her reasons, but what I do know is that Jasper and I love you very much and have been honored to call you our daughter. I don't know what I would have done if Bella had taken you. I don't even want to think about that because I know I wouldn't have been able to breathe or exist without the two most people in my life."

Alice slowly lifted her gaze so that she and Edward were looking directly at each other. He reached up and gently wiped away the stray tear that had fallen down her cheek. Clenching his jaw once again, he tried to keep his own emotions at bay.

"Alice Marie Cullen-Whitlock you were a gift and don't let Bella or anyone else make you feel less than."

In a whisper almost too quiet to hear, Alice said, "I know, Dad. I just need to see her, to know why she left me and started a completely new life. I love both of you so much and I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have not one, but two great fathers."

She threw herself into Edward's arms and my heart swelled with love witnessing their beautiful father-daughter moment. When they pulled apart, Alice looked up at me. I smiled and was suddenly awestruck that the little girl I had fallen in love with so many years ago was now practically all grown up. While lost in my thoughts, I hadn't even noticed that Alice now stood before me.

"I love you, Jassy," she said before burying her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her petite frame and held her close. Looking over her shoulder at Edward, his tear-filled eyes met mine and I mouthed 'I love you' to him. He mouthed those glorious words back before stepping closer and wrapping his arms around both of us.

_God, I loved our family._

I couldn't believe I fought Edward so hard in college about starting a family, but hindsight is always 20/20. Life without these two extraordinary characters would have been very lonely and very sad.

Clearing his throat, Edward looked down at Alice and said, "Um, I guess if you want to get in touch with Bella, you should probably call Charlie. I'm sure he'll help you."

Alice and I watched as Edward's calm demeanor suddenly changed to one wracked with nerves and fear.

"Don't worry, Dad. I just want to meet her and get some answers. You and Jas will always be my parents, no matter what."

Edward nodded his head and watched as Alice walked over to the phone and called Charlie.

"Hey Pop," she said enthusiastically. "I was wondering if you could give me Bella's phone number. I want to get in touch with her."

There was a pause for a few moments before Alice exhaled, relief washing over her features. She quickly grabbed a pen and paper and began writing. Edward turned and pulled me into the kitchen. I studied him as he ran his hands through his hair over and over again and paced back and forth.

"Edward, calm down. Everything will be fine."

"How do you know," he shot back. "What if they have some sort of connection and Alice doesn't want us anymore? I wouldn't be able to handle it, Jas. I couldn't…"

I reached out and pulled him to my chest.

"Edward, that's not going to happen. You heard what Ali said. She just wants answers and we, you and I, will _always_ be her parents."

I could feel Edward's breathing stutter as he struggled to hold back the sobs that were threatening to overtake him.

"But what if Bella tells her something…or convinces her that I'm just an asshole?"

I immediately pulled back, looking deep in his eyes and holding his shoulders tightly.

"Now listen to me, Edward. Nothing that woman says could ever change how Ali feels about you. You've apologized profusely for what happened between you and Bella. If she hasn't moved past it, that's _her _problem, not yours. Just like you told Alice, DO NOT allow Bella to make you feel less than! You are an incredible father, husband and man. We are all lucky to have you in our lives and I'll be damned if you let that woman make you think badly about yourself. She certainly wasn't innocent in this situation."

I took a deep breath not realizing how angry I had gotten. I hated when Edward put himself down because of his past mistakes. I always told him it was important that he learned from the mistakes and moved on, not dwell on them in a constant state of self-flagellation.

He stared at me wide-eyed and smirked.

"Thank you, love. I really appreciate it."

I pulled him close again softly brushed my lips against his. After finishing her phone call, Alice joined us in the kitchen.

"Well, I have her number."

Edward and I just looked at her blankly.

"I, um, I guess I'll give her a call."

We watched as Alice pulled out her cell phone and punched in the number written on the slip of paper. Pulling the phone to her ear, we held our breath.

"Um, hello, Bella? This is Alice Cullen-Whitlock, your daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>Next up, Alice and Bella finally meet. This is going to be good! *evil laugh*<strong>

**Sorry this chapter was a little later than originally planned, but I have a **_**very**_** good reason, which most of you who reviewed already know. ;) I had a run-in with some monkeys….*giggle***

**Oh, and there is a question I've received a few times regarding the status of Edward and Jasper's relationship in the future. I answered that question in this chapter, so I hope you all caught it!**


	19. Outtake: Confronting Ghosts of the Past

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Outtake: Confronting Ghosts of the Past**

_Oh God, what am I doing here?_

I sat patiently in a quaint coffee shop in Port Angeles awaiting the woman who gave me life. I was a nervous wreck, but I knew I had to do this. After getting Bella's contact information from Pop, I called her. With Dad and Jas by my side, we all decided that I could travel up to Washington during my spring break to meet her for the first time. Not only would I be able to meet Bella, but I'd have the opportunity to spend time with Pop, Grandpa and Nana.

Nervously biting my nails, I looked around the coffee shop and took in my surroundings. I had texted Bella earlier in the day and told her what I'd be wearing just in case she didn't recognize me. While I waited I thought back over the past few weeks and how everything transpired.

For years I'd wondered about my mother. I always knew I had two dads and never thought anything of it; I thought everyone's family was like that. You can imagine my surprise when I visited a friend and noticed that her parents consisted of a mom and dad. I went home that night and asked Dad why Lauren's parents were different. He chuckled at me and said no family is exactly the same. I remembered telling him that I liked our family best; any other way just seemed weird and foreign.

As I grew older, I started noticing my girlfriends doing various things with their moms like shopping, visiting the hair salon and going to the spa. When I brought it up to Jas one afternoon after school, he frowned for a moment and told me not to worry because he'd make it happen. After that, Aunt Angie became a welcomed fixture in my life and she and I did all kinds of girly things together. She was the one I talked to about any and everything, especially things I could NEVER tell Dad and Jas, and quickly became a mother figure and remained so long after she had children of her own. I thought of her kids as my brothers and sister because we always did things together.

Even with my two dads, Aunt Angie, and my grandparents, I still felt something was missing. Dad rarely mentioned my mother and whenever he did, he seemed to be in physical pain. Whenever I visited Pop, I saw pictures of a woman I was told was my birth mother, but what really shocked, and hurt, me was the fact that she had a completely different family: a husband and two boys. That's when the questions really started bubbling to the surface.

The moment I told Dad and Jas I wanted to meet Bella was one of the hardest in my life. I knew Dad wouldn't take the news very well, but I never thought he'd take it that badly. I watched as my father, who always wore a smile on his face, literally crumbled. Jas did his best to comfort Dad, but I could tell this was weighing heavily on him as well.

It was later that night that I learned it wasn't so much my wanting to meet Bella that upset Dad and Jas so much, it was what I would think of them once I did. They explained the whole fiasco that was Dad and Bella's marriage and how Jas re-entered Dad's life unexpectedly when I was really young. Their relationship always seemed so perfect and right that the thought of them starting it while my father was still married scared me. They assured me they were strictly friends until Bella decided to leave. It turns out _she_ was the one who cheated. Hearing that made my blood boil! The thought of someone hurting _my_ father like that made me want to scream and rip her hair out at the root. Dad made sure I knew he was in the wrong as well because he married someone he didn't love in an effort to forget about his true love. I understood his point, but at the same time, she left me behind. I haven't gotten one phone call, birthday card, Christmas gift or anything in twelve years! I barely even remember her. All of my current memories are from Pop's pictures.

In my mind I had a list a mile long of questions I wanted to ask Bella when she arrived.

_Why did you leave me?_

_Why didn't you call?_

_Do your sons know about me?_

_Why didn't you want me?_

_How could you start a completely new life and not give a second thought about me?_

_Did you hate Dad that much that you sacrificed your relationship with me?_

As I went through the questions in my head, I heard the bell on the door ring. I immediately broke out in goose bumps because I knew she arrived. I looked up and saw a woman with long, dark brown hair scanning the crowd. I was just about to stand up when her eyes settled on mine and my breathing picked up as she slowly walked over to me. There was no smile on her face or any sense of familiarity, so I was instantly on guard.

"Alice," she asked when she arrived to my table.

I reached my hand out to her and said, "Hi, Bella, it's nice to _finally_ meet you."

A small smile spread across her face as she quickly shook my hand, nervously tucked her hair behind her ear and sat down across from me. For what seemed like forever, the two of us just stared at each other. Having seen pictures of her, I wasn't surprised to her appearance, but I think my appearance shook her.

"Wow! I can't believe how big you've gotten. In some ways I feel like I'm looking in a mirror," she mumbled.

"Daddy always said I had your eyes and…"

"His hair," she interrupted.

I nodded. I always prided myself on looking like Dad, but Bella saying that I looked like her didn't sit well with me for some reason. Sure, I had brown eyes, but that's where the similarity stopped in my mind. There have been times when I looked in the mirror and felt l looked more like Jas than her. Dad even said he and I had the same wide smile. The only difference is that he has dimples and I don't. Jas would always smile brightly and say, "That's our girl! She's the perfect combination of us." Then they'd kiss or hug or who knows what while I chanted 'my dads are virgins,' over and over in my mind.

I must have been lost in my thoughts because Bella leaned closer and called my name.

"Where'd you go just now?"

"I was just thinking about Daddy and Jassy."

"Oh," she said with clipped tone.

_No she is _not_ going to get an attitude!_

Resisting the urge to cut my eyes at her, I decided now was a good time to get some questions answered.

"So where have you been all these years?"

Seemingly taken aback, Bella chewed on her lip and took a deep breath.

"Well, I've been here in Port Angeles with my husband and sons."

"Embry and AJ," I stated.

Still shocked, Bella nodded her head.

"Pop told me about them."

"Oh, okay."

"Do they know that they have a sister?"

"Um, well, I-"

"I guess that's a no," I said while trying to ignore the stabbing pain in my heart.

"Alice, it would have been too difficult to explain. They're still quite young."

"Pop said they're ten years old. That doesn't seem too young to me. They may be confused, but I doubt this is beyond their realm of understanding."

Bella laughed quietly to herself.

"What's so funny," I asked.

"You sound like Edward."

"I take that as a compliment," I said with a big smile. "He taught me well."

If I hadn't been watching her closely, I would have probably missed her rolling her eyes upon hearing my praise for Dad. Taking another deep breath I decided to nip this in the bud.

"Considering you've moved on and started a completely new family without a second thought to me or my father, I don't appreciate you rolling your eyes when I mention what a wonderful parent he's been."

I wanted to say more. God knows I wanted to tell her off, but Dad, and especially Jas, would have been very disappointed in me for disrespecting an elder. For as long as I can remember, Jas has been drilling into my head that ladies act like ladies and they will not disrespect their elders, regardless of how fucked up they may be – his words not mine.

Bella sat frozen in front of me. The ball was now in her court and I refused to say another word, so I quietly sipped my latte and waited. After what seemed like forever, she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, Alice."

"For what," I questioned. "For leaving me behind? Starting a new family and not telling my _brothers_ about me or for holding on to your resentment of my father?"

"I'm sorry for all of it, but I won't apologize for still feeling a little angry when it comes to your dad."

"Why do you even care anymore? I can understand you being upset when everything went down, but you had already moved on by then, right? You had a new guy who was waiting for you in the wings, so why hold on to resentment for _twelve_ years?"

Bella's face blanched. She obviously didn't think I knew about her year-long affair behind Dad's back.

"Your father hurt me, Alice."

"And you hurt him _and_ me."

"It's not the same. He entered our marriage under false pretenses."

"And you left it as an adulterer," I said glaring at her.

Bella's eyes blinked rapidly as if trying to figure out what to say next. Like I said, she was not going to slander my father. She's as much to blame for the demise of their marriage as he was, except he stepped up and took care of his responsibilities while she ran and hid me and her previous life.

"I don't know, Bella. I really came into this hoping we could put the past behind us and move forward. We may never have that mother-daughter bond, but I thought we'd at least be able to…kind of be friends. But now I don't know if that will be possible. You still hold way too much resentment towards Dad and I may never get past the fact that you left me. I mean, was I that terrible that you couldn't bear to be around me?"

"You reminded me so much of him, still do. It would have been too hard."

Her words stung worst than I could have imagined, but at least I had some sort of reasoning for her abandonment.

"You look so much like him. You have his vocabulary, happy disposition, and I can tell you're extremely bright."

I smiled my wide, non-dimpled Jasper Whitlock smile.

"Your father and…"

"Jasper."

"Yes, Edward and Jasper have done an excellent job raising you. They should be very proud."

"They are…almost to a fault!"

"Alice, I really am sorry for making you feel unwanted for so long. I hope you can understand my reasons. I felt like my entire marriage and life at that time was one big lie. I felt that if I left you with Edward, who was practically raising you all by himself anyway, you'd be a much happier child."

I sighed.

"I can't exactly understand your point of view because I've never been in your position, but at least I can sympathize with what you experienced."

She nodded her head and looked down at the table.

"You know, Daddy was really upset about what happened between the two of you. He still doesn't like to talk about it. He doesn't want to hurt anyone and he's still sorry for the pain he caused you."

A small smile crept across Bella's face and I couldn't help but smile back. Taking a deep breath, I felt all of the stress and tension of the situation fall from my shoulders.

"So," I started. "Tell me about my little brothers!"

Bella's face lit up as she told me about her twins Embry and AJ (Alec Jr.). Although I wished her face would light up like that when she thought about me, I was resigned to the fact that would probably never happen. There were too many bad memories associated with me and as messed up as that was, I accepted it. Besides, I had plenty of people in my life whose faces lit up when I was around. During this whole process, I was not looking for a mother because I had plenty of mother-figures in my life. I just needed answers and that's exactly what I got.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

As I picked up my bag from the baggage claim, I heard a familiar voice calling out my name.

"Ali! Ali!"

I turned around and there stood my beautiful parents, holding hands and smiling so hard I thought their faces were going to crack and fall off.

I quickly walked over to them, dropped my suitcase and dove into their arms.

"I missed you, Ali," Daddy breathed into my hair.

"It's good to have you back, baby girl," Jas whispered.

I pulled back to look at them both and matched their sunny smiles saying, "I missed you too!"

_It's good to be home._

While Jas took care of my suitcase, Dad wrapped his arm around me as we walked to the car. Once we were all situated, Dad and Jas both turned around in their seats and looked at me. Frowning, I wondered what in the world they were staring at. I self-consciously smoothed down my hair and wondered if something disgusting was hanging off of my face.

"Well," Dad pushed.

"Well, what," I asked facetiously.

"Come on, little girl! Don't keep us waiting," Jas said, playfully narrowing his eyes.

"Oh! Are you talking about my meeting with Bella?"

"Yes," they exclaimed in unison.

Laughing at both of them, I shook my head.

"Things went well."

"She didn't tell you anything crazy, did she," Dad asked.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Edward, breathe," Jas cut in. "You're smothering her. She told you Bella didn't tell her anything crazy, so how about we do something completely off kilter and believe her?"

Dad closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I took the opportunity to silently mouth 'thank you' to Jas. He responded with a wink before turning his attention back to Dad.

"Don't worry, my wonderful fathers! Things went well. We talked, exchanged contact information, and that's that. There were no fireworks or explosions and no one lost a limb. Vampires didn't appear and a massive werewolf didn't fall in love with me. It is Washington afterall."

"I'm glad to hear that, baby girl," Jas said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes, I'm very glad things turned out so well," Dad added. "Um, are you going to keep in close contact with Bella from now on?"

I shrugged my shoulders and thought for a moment.

"I don't think I'll talk to her every day, but I'm sure I'll send her a text or email every once in a while."

"Emails are a great thing," Jas said while staring at Dad with a huge dimpled grin.

Dad looked over at him and smiled while licking his lips.

_Oh God._

"Yes, they are," he responded.

_Did his voice just drop an octave?_

Dad and Jas leaned in for a kiss while I closed my eyes and stuck my fingers in my ears, praying that Dad would put the car in gear and get us out of here soon.

_Dad and Jas are virgins. _

_Dad and Jas are virgins. _

_Dad and Jas are virgins._

**So what did you think? I originally planned for Alice and Bella's meeting to go differently (Alice and Bella actually build a nice relationship), but Alice refused to let Bella off that easily. Plus, many of you told me you wouldn't mind Bella disappearing...permanently (and that's putting it nicely)! lol I personally find Bella morally reprehensible, but at least Alice was satisfied with their meeting.**

**Bittersweet was nominated for Best Break Up/Make Up at The Slash Awards! *faint* I'm up against some incredible stories, many of which are favorites of mine, so it blows my mind that I'm in such incredible company! I know it sounds cliché, but I truly am happy to be nominated! I wrote Bittersweet on a whim and never expected it to receive such an incredible response! You all are emotionally invested in these characters and, as I writer, I couldn't ask for anything more! Thank you all from the bottom of my heart!**

**Wow, that sounded like an acceptance speech, didn't it? *blows everyone a kiss and holds imaginary statuette in the air* LOLOL!**

**If you're interested in voting for your favorite stories nominated for Slash Awards, please see the link in my profile!**


	20. Outtake: The Man I Love

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**While writing this chapter, I listened to two songs. You may want to listen to either or both of them while reading this outtake. The first song was **_**Here I Stand**_** by Usher and the second was **_**Without You by **_**Christina Aguilera. These songs perfectly convey the emotion I tried to capture and describe in this outtake. A few of you asked for a little romance for the guys, so I hope you enjoy! :) swred5's review inspired this outtake. Oh, and all of the angst is officially over! lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake: The Man I Love<strong>

"Jasper! Where the hell is my journal? I can't find it anywhere!"

I slowly closed my eyes and listened to Edward go off on another tirade upstairs.

"Where did you last have it," I yelled.

"At my desk! I always put it back and now it's gone! Did you move it?"

I loved Edward dearly, but he was truly getting on my nerves. This entire week that Ali had been away had been one outburst, freak out, and stress filled moment after the other. I tried to keep him preoccupied, but Edward always managed to bring his thoughts back to Ali and her meeting with Bella.

"Edward, I didn't move your damned journal. Did you check the nightstand? Weren't you writing in it last night before bed?"

I listened as Edward stomped into our bedroom.

"I don't know why it would be in here, Jasper. I always put it back in its rightful place."

Looking at my watch, I counted down.

_Five_

_Four_

_Three _

_Two _

_One_

Edward slowly walked down the stairs looking quite contrite.

"You were right, Jas. It was on my nightstand."

I shook my head and continued reading my law journal.

_I swear, if that man acts like this when Ali is gone for a week, how is he going to act when she leaves for college…or worse, moves out completely?_

I shuddered at the thought as Edward ran back upstairs. I heard him running from room to room and shuffling through drawers.

My patience was wearing extremely thin. His OCD was in full force and I was this close to grabbing him and tying him down…and not in a good way.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing now?"

"Dammit! I can't find my glasses."

"You already know what I'm going to ask, Edward."

"Yes, I already checked the last place I left them. Where the fuck could they be?"

_That's it!_

I stood and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Edward, come down here."

"I have to find my glasses, Jasper. I don't have ti-"

"NOW!"

He rounded the corner of the upstairs hallway and cautiously walked down the stairs toward me. He looked confused and almost frightened. Of course I didn't mean to yell like that, but he wouldn't listen. Once Edward gets off on a tangent, there's no way to bring him back down.

As soon as he stood in front of me, I tried my best to squelch the laughter that was bubbling up in my chest, but I couldn't hold it in and laughed right in his face. He frowned and crossed his arms defensively across his chest.

"What the fuck is so funny, Jasper?"

"Look in the mirror, E," I said while trying to catch my breath.

Edward walked over to the hall mirror and looked at himself. His face turned a deep shade of red and he looked down at the floor.

"I see you found your glasses, huh?"

He nodded his head and nervously wrung his hands.

_He is so adorable when he's embarrassed!_

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He was hesitant at first, but he soon wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"I'm sorry, Jas. I'm just worried about Ali and I'm taking it out on you."

I chuckled and pulled back to look at his worried face.

"Yeah, so worried that you didn't even notice that you're wearing the very glasses you were desperately searching for!"

Embarrassed again, Edward returned his gaze to the floor. I lightly grabbed his chin and lifted it so his eyes met mine.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I know you've been stressing all week, but you have _nothing_ to worry about, Darlin'."

He smiled sheepishly and exhaled.

"We haven't heard from her all day though."

I lifted my hand, which had been resting on his shoulder, and lightly stroked the hair at the nape of his neck, something that always relaxed him, and spoke in a soft, soothing voice.

"Babe, Ali told us last night that she would tell us everything about her meeting with Bella tomorrow evening when we pick her up from the airport."

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but I immediately cut him off.

"Let her be, Edward. She's growing up and needs to learn to handle things on her own."

"But…what about Bella."

I sighed in exasperation.

"What about her? Edward, when are you going to let go of this? I know you feel bad for how everything happened, but it's been over a decade. Alice is happy and healthy and we're happy and in love. What more do you want?"

"For Bella to keep her fucking mouth shut and disappear."

My eyes widened for a moment and I burst into laughter for the second time. My laughter must have been contagious because Edward soon joined me in my revelry. I leaned close and softly kissed his lips. Pulling back a little, I pressed my forehead to his.

"Let me do something special for you, E."

I watched as Edward's lips curved into a smile.

"Like what," he asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. We've been on edge this week, you particularly, and I want to help you relax."

"Relax," Edward asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Hey, no fair! You can't steal my signature lifting of the eyebrow!"

Edward snorted.

"I do believe it's a free country, love, and you did not trademark lifting an eyebrow."

"Whatever-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Edward kissed me again

_God, I love his lips._

Pulling me closer, our hips met at just the right angle for both of us to moan obscenely.

_Thank goodness Ali isn't around. I know she'd start doing that weird chanting thing, saying 'Dad and Jas are virgins.'_

Not wanting to stop Edward from devouring my mouth and neck, but knowing I had to, I lightly pushed against his chest.

"Let's save that for later, E."

"Why? I want you now," he whined into my neck.

"I know, baby, but I have big plans for us tonight."

"Promise?"

I smiled and gently ran my hands through his soft hair.

"I promise," I whispered.

Edward grinned and leaned in for another quick kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too, E."

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

After sending Edward out to run some errands, I prepared for my evening with him. I ordered his favorite dish from a favorite restaurant of ours and lit candles all over the dining and living room. I made it my mission to keep his mind off of Ali and especially Bella. I was going to help him relax, savoring each and every moment. I finished getting everything together just as Edward walked in the door.

"Jas, I'm back!"

He stopped short when he reached the living room.

I stood there wearing my best suit; the perfectly tailored one that always caused Edward to salivate. He borderline hated it when I wore it to an event we attended because he could never keep his hands off of me. Being at a public event often made quickies difficult, but at the same time extremely satisfying. Plus, he told me he didn't like the way men and women eye fucked me.

"Jas," he whispered.

"Welcome home. I told you I had something special planned."

I watched as he eyes cleared from their lust-induced haze as he took in my words.

"Do I need to get dressed up," he asked frantically. "I need to take a shower. Hold on, I'll just be a few minutes."

Just as he was about to run up the stairs, I grabbed him around the waist, spun him around and kissed him passionately. Suddenly the flood gates opened and I was overcome with so much love, lust, gratitude and hunger for my man that I fisted his shirt and tried to pull him even closer. We collided with the small table in our foyer, accidentally knocking over the lamp and books that sat on it. I swallowed Edward's groans as my tongue pillaged and caressed his mouth; the most delicious dichotomy.

Edward's heavy breathing through his nose alerted me to the fact that we both needed to breathe and I reluctantly pulled away from him as we both nearly gasped, struggling to replenish our bodies with oxygen. Regardless of how much my body protested, oxygen meant nothing compared to my need for Edward. He was my lifeline and I was going to show him just how much he meant to me tonight.

After we had calmed down a bit, Edward and I enjoyed a leisurely dinner listening to jazz and enjoying each other's company.

"I really like this song," he said between bites.

"Me too," I responded. "Candy Dulfer is an incredible saxophonist and the song is an Isley Brothers classic. You can't go wrong with the Isley Brothers."

"l'll have to check out some of their stuff."

"Are you telling me you've never heard _Between the Sheets_?"

He frowned and shook his head, so I sang a couple lines for him.

"Oh yeah, I've heard that before. I just didn't know who sang it."

"You definitely should listen to their other work. It's incredible."

"I will."

"Hold on, I'll play the song for you."

I quickly moved to my iPod docked in the stereo and searched through my long list of songs, finally finding what I needed. As the first notes filled the room, recognition dawned on Edward's face.

"Oh, I know this song! Didn't a rapper use it when we were teenagers?"

I laughed out loud once again.

"So you don't know the Isley Brothers, but you know Notorious B.I.G.'s _Big Poppa_?"

"It's not like I know all the words. I just remember it when it came out years ago."

"Whatever you say! I know you're a closet hip hop fan!"

Edward just rolled his eyes and continued eating.

I loved introducing Edward to new things. I sometimes forgot that he wasn't exposed to the same things I was growing up. While he listened to mostly classical music, pop and a little classic rock growing up, my parents exposed me to every kind of music imaginable. My dad, an incredible musician in his own right, played in a blues band and would and would drag me and Mom to some of his gigs where I would hang out with all kinds of musicians and artists. My love for jazz stemmed from my exposure to blues and I haven't looked back since. I love all music, but blues and jazz are my first loves.

Edward must have been hell bent on testing me because the moans that came out of his mouth while he ate were tortuous. I can't tell you how many times I felt like doing one of those dramatic sweeps on the table and throwing him down and fucking him senseless.

When we were finished eating and I had made him come at least four times in my mind, we cleaned up quickly and I led him upstairs to our bedroom. The look of excitement and anticipation on my beautiful Edward's face was so endearing.

"What are we going to do, Jas," Edward asked playfully.

"Nothing in particular. I just feel like showing the man I love how much he means to me."

"Really," he asked smirking.

Biting my lip, I nodded my head.

Edward's eyes almost turned feral as he slowly walked closer to me.

"I already know, love. You know everything about me, from my neuroses to my mild OCD…"

I quirked an eyebrow. "Mild?"

"Shut it. You're ruining my moment."

I laughed to myself as he continued.

"You know everything about me, Jasper, and love me anyway. You support me when I need it and ground me when my fears and worries get the best of me."

He reached up and lightly grazed his finger across my cheek.

"You, Jasper, are so damned perfect to me in every way. If I make you feel even half as good as you make me feel, I've accomplished so much."

I could feel the sting of tears in my eyes and blinked quickly to keep them at bay.

"Edward…God, I love you so much."

He smiled as I leaned in and gently touched my lips to his. This kiss was not frantic like the one downstairs but reverent and humble. I wanted to worship him and show him how much of an impact he'd made in my life. During our years apart, I only existed, but with him and Ali now in my life, I lived. I was always happy and couldn't wait to wake up each day to see his face shining back at me. If someone asked me my definition of love, my answer would be easy. Love, to me, was Edward, pure and simple, flaws and all.

Forgoing my original plans for the evening, I continued to kiss Edward, each moment increasing in intensity. Soon we found ourselves experiencing that same frantic need we exhibited downstairs as Edward nearly ripped my tie from my neck and threw my various pieces of clothing on the floor. I don't even remember Edward removing his clothes. All I could concentrate on was the feel of his skin underneath my fingers, his scent and overwhelming beauty. God must have been thinking of me when he created Edward because never had I met anyone more perfect in my eyes.

We fell onto the bed, a tangled mess of limbs, while we kissed, nipped and stroked each other. Our bodies ground together causing the best possible sensations to jolt through my body.

Suddenly Edward opened his eyes.

"Look at me, Jas," he whispered.

I opened my eyes and felt as though my heart was being squeezed tightly in a vice. Edward seemed to be looking into my soul and I almost had to look away due the intensity of it all.

"I love you," I said, my body still rubbing deliciously against his.

"I love you too," he said breathlessly.

It was at that moment that our movements slowed considerably. We both wanted to savor this moment in time, loving each other and becoming one. We teased each other for quite awhile, tasting the other and feeling the magnitude of our union. As I slowly pushed into Edward, I watched as his eyes rolled back and smile stretched across his face. Leaning on my elbows, I thrust deeply while lightly caressing the beautiful being beneath me.

"God…yes….Jas…right there!"

Nuzzling his neck, I kissed his pulse point, feeling his heart beating rapidly.

"Your heart is beating so fast, baby."

"It beats for you, Jasper."

At that moment I thought I was going to break down right then and there, but my body, namely the lower half, had other plans. I thrust harder into Edward's body as he screamed out in pleasure. Reaching between us, I grasped his cock and stroked it. After only a few pulls, Edward was gasping and coming all over his stomach and chest. I followed soon after, drifting into a warm cocoon of affection, pleasure and contentment.

As we settled, Edward held me in his arms and lightly ran his fingers up and down my back. The combination of his gentle touch and the air hitting my dampened skin caused me to break out in goose bumps and a shiver to run through me. Reluctantly I got up to grab something to clean up our mess. Once that was accomplished, Edward held out his arms and I happily fell into them. There's nothing better than the feel of Edward's arms wrapped tightly around me. Well, I take that back, there is _something_ even better than just his arms being tightly wrapped around me.

As we drifted off to sleep, I remembered a moment in our history that meant the world to me.

_o~o~o~o~o~o~o_

"_Jasper, I know I've never broached the subject with you, but I've been thinking…"_

"_About what," I asked nervously._

"_Well, I know how much Ali adores you and I know you love her just as much."_

_I smiled thinking about Ali and how much she meant to me. My love for her grew each and every day. _

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Um, how would you feel about….officially adopting her?"_

_I felt like the world had stopped spinning and everything went silent around me. Blinking slowly, I tried to comprehend what Edward had just asked._

"_Me? Adopt her?"_

_He quickly tried to backtrack. "Only if you want to, Jas. There's no pressure. I just thought that since we're in it for the long haul, it would be great if we could both officially be Ali's parents. You're already a second dad to her, but…only if you want to."_

_I shook my head in disbelief and looked down to try to get my bearings. My eyes immediately filled with tears as I absorbed the enormity of what Edward had just asked me. After finding the strength to speak, I took his hand in mine and looked deeply in his eyes. My decision was easy and there was not a single doubt in my mind._

"_Edward, I would be honored to adopt Ali."_

_Unable to keep them within the confines of my eyes, tears fell down my cheeks. Edward kissed my hand and moved closer to lightly graze his lips across mine. _

"_You make me so happy, Jas. Thank you."_

"_For what?"_

"_Thank you for loving Ali as if she were you very own; thank you for building such a wonderful life for all three of us here in California; and thank you for loving me."_

_Edward pulled back a little, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Never in my life had I seen him more beautiful. He was exuberant, excited and all mine!_

_Placing my hands on either side of his face, I pulled him to me and poured every emotion welling up inside me into the perfect kiss. _

_I showed him how grateful I was that he wanted me to co-parent his precious little girl. _

_I let him know that building a life for him and Ali was my pleasure because they were my family. _

_Finally, I showed him that nothing in this world meant more to me than making him feel loved._

_Completely caught up in the moment, we were interrupted by a little girl running into the room, calling our names and showing us her latest masterpiece._

"_Daddy! Jassy! Look!"_

_After admiring her art and telling her what a great job she did, she beamed at us. It was almost as if she glowed from in the inside out, bathing me in her light and happiness. Pulling her onto his lap, Edward looked at her seriously._

"_Ali, what do you think about Jassy?"_

_She turned her head towards me and I winked when our eyes locked, making her giggle._

"_He's the best!"_

"_Well, you know that Daddy loves him very much and I know he loves you too."_

_Ali nodded her head in agreement._

"_So, we were thinking about Jassy becoming your Daddy as well."_

_Her face fell and confusion spread across her face._

"_But you're my Daddy."_

_Edward chucked and kissed the top of her head._

"_Oh, I know that, love, but now you'll have two Daddies: me and Jassy."_

_She looked back and forth between us._

"_Jassy will be my Daddy?"_

_We both nodded at her as she scrunched up her face as if deep in thought._

"_So what do you think, Ali," Edward asked._

_Looking towards me again, Ali jumped off of Edward's lap and launched herself onto mine. Wrapping her tiny arms around my neck she hugged me tightly and said, "Yes!"_

_Holding her close to my chest, I hugged my sweet little girl and thanked God once again for blessing me with Edward and Alice. I had everything I could ever want: an incredible partner and now a daughter._

_Within six months of our conversation, Ali officially became Alice Marie Cullen-Whitlock._

_o~o~o~o~o~o~o_

I awoke from my dream with the biggest smile on my face. I looked over at Edward who was busy sawing logs, but I didn't mind. Over the years I'd managed to somehow block his light snoring. I loved it because I loved him.

Wrapping my arm tighter around his waist, I kissed his neck and softly whispered my love for him in his ear. As I drifted back to sleep, I felt Edward pull me closer and heard him say, "I love you too, Jas."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I love writing sweet, romantic fluff, so this was right up my alley! Here is a list of the songs Jasper and Edward discussed in case you're interested in hearing them.<strong>

**Candy Dulfer – For the Love of You  
><strong>**The Isley Brothers – For the Love of You  
><strong>**The Isley Brothers – Between the Sheets  
><strong>**Notorious B.I.G. – Big Poppa**

**We all know a teenaged Edward was nodding his head and rapping along to that song, even if he won't admit it to Jasper! LOL**

**The next outtake is complete and will post very soon!**

**Oh, and don't forget that Bittersweet was nominated in The Slash Awards under Best Break up/Make up. Be sure to vote for your favorites! Voting ends May 29****th****.**


	21. Outtake: More Than You'll Ever Know

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**This was the first outtake I wrote knowing where I wanted the story to eventually head. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake: More Than You'll Ever Know<strong>

Edward and I settled onto the couch and breathed a sigh of relief wrapped in each other's arms. We had just returned from moving Ali into her new apartment at college. It boggled my mind how quickly time had flown by. It just seemed like yesterday that she was a boisterous little girl looking up at me with her big brown eyes and heart-melting smile. Now she was a young woman going off to college at the Fashion Institute of Design & Merchandising to study entertainment set design and decoration. After being around my clients over the years and living in Los Angeles, it seemed inevitable that she would go into the entertainment industry. Edward, of course, feared she wanted to become an actress, but she quickly put his mind at ease stating that she wanted to design sets. She deduced that it would foster her creativity _and_ allow her to check out all of the cute actors. Throughout high school, she was always a member of the stage crew and helped design some incredible sets for the school plays. She was well on her way to a very successful career.

When Ali chose to attend FIDM in San Diego, you would have thought from Edward's reaction that she wanted to move to Iceland. He literally froze right on the spot and I think his eyes started to tear up. I gave his hand a gentle, yet reassuring, squeeze to let him know everything would be okay. Alice thought this would be the perfect scenario because she would be far enough from home to really experience life on her own, but close enough that she could visit us whenever she wanted. She was only a short drive away, but Edward, of course, couldn't bear the thought of his little girl leaving the nest.

Don't get me wrong, I'd miss Ali terribly, but I also understood that she needed to get out into the real world without the fierce protection of her two Dads. The past few days had been particularly hard on Edward and I couldn't help but feel bad for him. Ali, who had been his life for the past 18 years, was now leaving him. I seriously thought I was going to have to set up a cot for Edward in Ali's apartment she shared with her close friend Rose. Even though I knew it was time for the two of us to say our goodbyes, Edward continued to stall, asking question after question until Ali finally told him to "chill out" and that she'd visit very soon. Unsatisfied, Edward made Ali set up an exact date and time for the visit. I shook my head and laughed, but finally managed to pull him away.

After numerous hugs and kisses goodbye, we left our little girl behind. Now we were relaxing in the living room enjoying an empty house. Well, _I_ was enjoying an empty house. Edward tried to hide it, but I could tell he was having a tough time. For the past 14 years, Alice had been running in and out of our house with her various friends like the ball of joy she is. The house almost seemed too quiet now.

I walked into the kitchen and poured both of us glasses of wine; Edward could definitely use it. As I handed a glass to him, I noticed a small envelope lying on the coffee table, addressed to both of us.

"Hey, what's that," I asked.

He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. "I noticed it when you went to the kitchen, but I didn't want to open it until you returned."

I nodded my head, but internally I swooned. Ever since we reunited, Edward always wanted the two of us to do things together as a team. Whenever there was a major decision, we would sit and have long talks weighing the options. When he was promoted, we discussed how it would affect it our family and if it was good decision or not. When I decided to start my own law practice, it was Edward who encouraged and supported me every step of the way. We were truly partners in every sense of the word. Even though we had a commitment ceremony when Alice was around seven-years-old, we decided to make it official when gay marriage was finally legalized two years later.

I leaned forward and picked up the cream envelope and looked to Edward, silently asking him if it was okay to go ahead and open it. He nodded his head and watched as I ripped open the flap. I pulled the letter out and quickly skimmed to the bottom to see who had written it. A smile instantly spread across my face.

"What is it," Edward asked.

"It's a letter from Ali."

"Well, what does it say?"

"Just hold your horses, man! I'll read it out loud."

I took a deep breath and started reading the letter to Edward.

_Dear Daddy and Jassy,_

_I can't believe I'm leaving for college already! Time has flown, but I'm so excited! I just wanted to say a couple of things to you now that I'm gone. I know I wouldn't have made it through this little speech if I was standing right in front of you because I would have become a blubbering mess with tears streaking my face and snot running out of nose. Ick! Besides, I know that if I took one look at Daddy I would lose it._

_Anyway, I just want both of you to know that I love you so much! _

_Daddy, you couldn't have been a better father. You've always been there for me through thick and thin, protecting me from the monsters of the world and encouraging me to be the best person I can be. Even though Bella wasn't in my life, you never spoke badly about her and allowed me, albeit reluctantly, to meet her and stay in contact with her in my teens. I know how hard that must have been for you, but it also shows how terrific you are as a father. You put aside your own fears and reservations to ensure I was happy. I know I'll never have a true mother-daughter relationship with Bella, but that's okay. You and Jassy made sure I had plenty of positive female influences in my life. I knew I could always go to Grandma, Nana, or Aunt Angie with any girly issues you were too red-faced to deal with or Jassy just didn't want to tackle. lol Thank you with all my heart. _

_Jassy, you _are _a second father to me. We may not share DNA, but I'm still your daughter in every way that matters. You've not only been my protector, personal cheerleader, and partner in crime (you didn't see that Daddy), but you've shown me so much love that I can't imagine what my life would be like if you hadn't come into it. You once told me that when I was a little girl I told you I loved you because you made Daddy happy, well, after all these years I still feel the same way except my reasons for loving you go beyond just making Daddy happy, even though that's still important. The way his eyes light up when you walk into the room makes me hope and pray I find love like that one day. I now know Daddy was going through a hard time when I was really little and you, Jassy, brought him back to life. You made it possible for him to be the best father a girl could ever wish for and for that I'm very grateful._

_I hope I make both of you proud because I couldn't be prouder of the two incredible men who raised me._

_Now that I'm out of the house, go and have some fun. Take advantage of your newly acquired private time (not that I _ever_ want to know what you two do behind closed doors – you're both virgins in my eyes) and __DON'T __worry about me! Do you hear me, Daddy? I'm a big girl now and can handle things on my own, but I'll still come to you and Jassy for advice. You're still the smartest guys I know! :)_

_I love you both so very much! More than you'll ever know._

_Always your little girl,_

_Ali_

I was nearly overcome with emotion, clearing my throat several times to dislodge the lump firmly planted there. I looked over at Edward whose eyes looked like glass, filled to the brim with tears.

"That's a great girl you have there, E."

Edward nodded his head, smiled and pulled my hand into his, kissing my fingers lightly.

"She's a great girl _we_ have, Jas."

A tear managed to escape and slid down my cheek.

"I loved how she called us by her childhood names for us. I haven't heard 'Daddy' and 'Jassy' in a long time."

"I know," Edward said with a goofy grin on his face. "Once she became a teenager it was much more adult and cooler to call us Dad and Jas."

I looked at Edward for a moment and noticed that he seemed oddly calm. Since he's the more emotional and sentimental of the two of us, his present state of mind put me a little on edge.

"Why are you so calm," I asked.

Edward took a deep breath and brushed his lips gently against mine. When he pulled back, he looked deeply into my eyes and smiled that captivating smile of his.

"I don't know. Something about Ali's letter just put me at ease. That's not to say I won't worry about her, but I have confidence that we raised a wonderful young lady with a good head on her shoulders. She'll be fine."

Before I could answer, Edward's lips were pressed against mine once again. I literally melted into his embrace as he wrapped me up in his warmth, strength and love.

"Come on, love," he whispered. "Ali asked that we enjoy our time alone and I fully intend on doing so."

He then grabbed my hand and led me upstairs to our bedroom.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! Don't you just love this family?<strong>

**Have no fear, this is NOT the end of the story! There are at least two more outtakes on the way! *big smile***


	22. Outtake: Riley Fucking Biers

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**This outtake was inspired by a review from Weave the Magic. She thought it would be cool to see this scenario played out. I hope everyone likes it! *****giggle***

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake: Riley Fucking Biers<strong>

Driving through the city on an extremely warm summer day, I slowly made my way through L.A. traffic and to Jasper's office. We planned on meeting for lunch since his schedule was pretty open all day and I hoped we'd be able to sneak in a little midday lovin' as Jasper called it. Unable to stop it, I laughed at my partner's endearing dorkiness and pulled into the large parking garage.

Jasper and I had been living together a little over a year now and everything was going extremely well. Ali was completely acclimated to life in California and I fit in extraordinarily well at the KIPP School. My job was so rewarding and I couldn't wait to go to work every day. Now that school was out for the summer, I had much more time on my hands, so throughout the week I gave piano and guitar lessons to eager students of all ages who wanted to learn more about the joys of music.

As I stepped off the elevator, I walked through the glass doors emblazoned with Black, Clearwater, Hurst & Associates, P.A. in bold black letters. Even though his name wasn't officially on the door, my chest swelled with pride knowing that Jasper was right up there with his three friends in status and responsibility.

When I finally reached Jasper's office, his sweet assistant, Angela, immediately greeted me.

"Hey, Edward! Jasper's waiting for you in his office.

"Thanks, Angie."

I couldn't be sure, but I thought I saw a knowing smile creep across her face, as if she knew what Jasper and I were going to do once I shut the door….and it in no way, shape or form consisted of eating lunch.

Knocking lightly, I turned the handle and pushed open the door. Jasper was sitting behind his desk looking every bit as sexy and tempting as I had imagined on the ride up in the elevator. Looking up at me, my breath caught in my throat as he smiled a positively beaming smile.

"Hey, E," he exclaimed.

I walked around to his side of the desk as he rose from his seat. He was barely standing at full height before I eagerly wrapped my arms around him.

"I missed you," I whispered into his neck.

"You just saw me four hours ago," he joked with a chuckle.

"I know, but that was four hours that I didn't have you in my arms and four hours since I last kissed you."

Pulling back, I kissed him softly, relishing in the smooth softness of his luscious lips.

"Mmmm," he hummed. "Looks like this is going to be a great lunch hour."

"We only have an hour," I asked while whining.

He laughed as I pushed out my bottom lip in an over-exaggerated pout.

Leaning in, Jasper sucked that very lip into his mouth, lightly brushing it with his tongue. All thought of pouting immediately vanished from my brain…along with all of my blood, which was headed south. Just as we were getting into a good rhythm, there was a knock on the door. Quickly adjusting ourselves, I glanced over at Jasper and heard him muttering to himself.

"We need to lock the door next time," he whispered.

Smiling broadly, I nodded my head. Just as we gathered ourselves and looked presentable, Angela slowly opened the door looking very apologetic.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Jasper and Edward, but there's someone here who would like to speak to you."

"Both of us," Jasper asked confused.

Angela shook her head and mouthed 'I'm sorry'.

I was at a complete loss and looked at Jasper who had an equally perplexed expression on his face.

"Um, Mr. Biers is here to see you, Jasper," Angela mumbled.

"Now now, Ms. Weber," he said as he stepped around her, "I asked you to call me Riley."

_Riley…_

_Riley fucking Biers_

_The man who fell in love with Jasper…_

_The man Jasper broke up with….to be with me._

_Awkward!_

Angela smiled sheepishly and said, "I'm sorry, Riley. Would you like anything to drink?"

Looking straight at Jasper, his eyes grew soft and a smile spread across his face.

"No thank you, that won't be necessary. I'm just here to talk."

I'm not sure if he didn't see me standing there or if he just chose to ignore me, but his eyes never wavered from Jasper, who stood next to me in complete shock.

"Okay, well, I'll leave you alone," Angela said as she quickly bolted from the room leaving the three of us alone in a silent standoff. It seemed fitting since it was high noon.

Riley looked like he had just been presented with the best cut of Kobe beef served on a silver platter.

Jasper looked increasingly uncomfortable.

And I…well, I just wanted to know _exactly_ what the hell Riley was doing here.

"Jasper, it's _so_ good to see you again," Riley exclaimed happily.

Nervously shuffling from one foot to the other, Jasper looked down at something suddenly very important on his desk and half mumbled, half whispered, "Yeah, you too, Riley."

"It's been way too long."

Jasper tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. I'd never seen him so nervous before and it unnerved me. He was the rock in this relationship and I was the one who erred more on the emotional side.

In an attempt to take some of the unwanted attention off of himself, Jasper chose that moment to introduce me.

"Riley, this is Edward, my partner."

I walked up to Riley, exuding as much confidence as I could muster and held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Riley. I'm a fan of quite a few of your films."

Riley didn't even bother to turn his head to look at me or even acknowledge my existence. He just kept his eyes glued on Jasper, and if I'm being completely honest, I didn't like the way he was looking at my man.

_Who the fuck does he think he is?_

Jasper nervously looked back and forth between us, noticing my rising annoyance and anger.

"Riley, Peter handles your representation. Are you here to see him," he asked.

"Yes," be purred. "Peter has been helping me with some negotiations and I thought I'd stop by and say hello while I was in the area, so to speak."

Jasper nodded his head looking everywhere but at Riley's smirking face.

"I was hoping maybe you and I could have lunch. You know, like old times."

He then winked at Jasper. This motherfucker had the nerve to wink at _my_ Jasper right in front of me!

Jasper immediately shook his head. "I don't think that would be a good idea. Edward and I already have plans."

It was then that Riley finally turned his gaze upon me.

_That's right, bastard. Look at man who comes home to Jasper _every_ night and is seconds away from punching your pretty white veneers down your throat._

He smirked and rolled his eyes at me before turning his attention back to Jasper.

Jasper sensed the increased tension in the air and walked over to me, entwining his fingers in mine. His touch calmed me...a little.

Looking down at Jasper's hand firmly grasped in mine, Riley frowned and clenched his jaw. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head and it put me even more on edge. Just as quickly, Riley's face relaxed and the smug smirk returned.

"Come on, Jasper. It'll be like old times. As I recall, you seemed to enjoy little trysts in the afternoon. I'm game if you are."

Jasper's face paled dramatically as his hand began trembling in my own. Concern consumed me and I looked at him, quickly thinking of what I could to help. To say I was surprised by what I saw would be an understatement. I expected to see embarrassment or shame etched across his face; instead I saw raw, unadulterated fury.

"Edward, can you please excuse the two us," he said without taking his eyes off Riley, whose smile grew and looked victorious.

I could almost feel the anger coming off of Jasper in waves and I certainly didn't want to leave him alone with this guy. He was too predatory and I didn't feel like being bailed out of jail tonight. Riley was trying to steal what was _mine_ because he was still bitter about their relationship. I guess I couldn't blame him for wanting Jasper back, but the way he was going about it was just plain disrespectful and pathetic.

"Jasper, I don't know…"

Jasper finally turned his head and looked deep into my eyes, pleading with me to let him handle this. I looked back at him intensely in silent conversation telling him I didn't feel comfortable leaving him on his own. His gaze softened and I immediately felt his love and adoration warming me. That gentle look said one thing and it convinced me to step away from him.

_Trust me._

I nodded my head quickly and walked towards the door, giving Riley a death glare on my way out. If that fucker thought he was going to convince Jasper to walk away from me, he had another thing coming! I'm not one for pissing contests, but when it comes to Jasper, I'd do anything.

I walked slowly out of the office and pulled the door behind me. Now, I completely trusted Jasper, but I wanted to know what that jerk off had to say, so I left the door open just a bit and stood close by, straining to hear their words. Yeah, I was eavesdropping, but this was one of those situations in which it was necessary. I knew Jasper could take care of himself, but that didn't mean I wouldn't remain close just in case I needed to kick an arrogant actor's ass.

As I leaned towards the door, I caught sight of Angela in my peripheral vision. I tried to look contrite for being caught eavesdropping, but she surprised me by smiling and giving me a thumbs up.

"Riley, what the fuck was that?"

My ears perked up realizing Jasper was really going to lay into him. I couldn't help the shot of excitement that jolted through my body.

"What are talking about, J?"

"You know damned well what I'm talking about. That little display in front of Edward."

"Oh, your friend."

"Whatever, Riley. You know Edward is _not_ just a friend."

"A phase," Riley questioned.

"You're really pushing it."

Suddenly something in air changed and I heard the faint sound of Riley sighing.

"I miss you, J. I couldn't come here without trying to talk to you."

"Talking is one thing, disrespecting the man I love is another."

"So you really do love him?"

"With all my heart."

"Why?"

"Why? Do you really want me to list all of the reasons I love him? We could be here for a while."

I had to use all my willpower not to make a fool of myself and fist pump into the air, but the sound of Riley's voice broke me from my revelry all too quickly.

"No. Why couldn't it have been me?"

There were a few moments of silence and my mind raced wondering what in the world could be going on in there. I couldn't push the door open any wider without being noticed, so I had to stick with practically pressing my ear against the door.

_Trust Jasper._

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Riley. I never meant to hurt you, but I was in love with Edward long before I met you and while you and I had a good time together, my heart always belonged to him. That's why I could never fully commit to you."

"Were you waiting for him?"

"I don't know. Maybe in the back of my mind I hoped we'd be together again, but at the time I thought he was happily married. Don't get me wrong, I was all in when we were together. I don't want you to think I was using you or anything because I'm not like that. If it came down to it, I would have settled being Edward's friend because that was better than nothing at all. I would have eventually moved on, but it probably wouldn't have been the type of relationship you wanted or needed. Edward holds part of my heart; he always has. He's so important to me and I love him with every fiber of my being. It's not something I can control. It just is."

"Did you care for me at all?"

"Of course I did, Riley."

"I can't help but wonder what would have happened if Edward had never come back into your life. We'd probably still be together."

"It's possible," Jasper responded. "But don't hold a grudge against Edward. He's done nothing wrong. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me, but please treat him with at least a modicum of respect. Everything happens for a reason and I have no doubt in my mind you'll find the right guy."

"I already have," he said dejectedly.

"You're a good man, Riley. Don't forget that."

_Yeah right, not from what I saw, Jas._

"I guess. I just wish things could've been different."

There was more silence before Riley sighed again.

"I guess I better get going. It was really good to see you again, J."

Upon hearing those words, I ran over to Angela's desk and pretended to be in a deep conversation with her. She practically burst out laughing and I had to silently shush her in order to make our ruse believable.

A minute or so later Riley emerged from the office with Jasper following behind.

"I guess I'll see you around," Riley said, sadly looking at Jasper as if this was a permanent goodbye.

"See ya," Jasper replied with a smile.

Riley turned and walked out into the hallway. He still didn't acknowledge me, but I couldn't have cared less at that moment. I understood Riley's animosity and sadness because I probably would have acted the same way if I was in his shoes, but I wasn't. I was the lucky guy who was on the receiving end of Jasper's love.

_I'm one lucky bastard!_

While Angela and I watched Riley walk away, I looked back at Jasper who was eyeing me suspiciously.

"May I speak with you in private, Edward?"

That jolt of excitement ran through my body again as I nodded my head and walked into Jasper's office.

"Angie, why don't you take a long lunch?"

Giggling to herself, she replied, "I think I will. Thanks, boss!"

Jasper closed the door behind me and as soon as he turned to look at me, I pushed myself against him so hard he hit the door with a rather loud thud. My lips crashed into his frantically as I reached around him and locked the door. I needed contact. I needed to be grounded. I needed my man. When I pulled away from his mouth and began to kiss his neck, Jasper sighed loudly.

"Edward-"

"Shut up," I replied. "You've done enough talking."

Jasper's eyes widened in confusion for just a moment before he relaxed and smiled devilishly.

"Oh really," he answered.

Unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt, I sucked furiously on the skin of his collarbone.

"Fuck," he screamed before quickly covering his mouth with his hand.

Pulling off of his skin, I looked straight at him.

"I thought I told you shut up? I think I know how to keep you quiet."

Jasper moaned as I kissed him again, pushing my tongue into his mouth and feeling the silky wetness of his tongue against mine.

"Sit on the couch," I commanded.

Jasper stood dazed and bewildered in front of me.

"Don't make me tell you again," I growled.

He practically ran over to the couch and sat down, eagerly awaiting my next move.

I walked over to him, slowly unbuttoning my jeans and pulling down the zipper. I stood directly in front of him and pushed the front of my boxers down just enough for my cock to spring free. Jasper's eyes gleamed with anticipation as he swallowed the saliva pooled in his mouth.

"Suck."

He leaned forward, placing his hands on my thighs just below my ass and pulled me into his hot, inviting mouth. As soon as I felt the heat engulf my dick, it was my turn to shout in ecstasy.

"Shit!"

Jasper's tongue flicked the underside of the head quickly and my eyes rolled back into my head.

"That's it, baby. Suck me off. Your mouth feels so good."

The encouragement must have spurred him on because soon my body was overcome with fevered sparks of pleasure.

"Damn, Jas!"

Jasper moaned around my cock; the vibrations nearly bringing me to my knees. I had to begrudgingly pull away from his talented mouth because I was too close to coming.

In one swift move, I dropped to the floor in front of him, unzipped his slacks and pulled out his cock. Before he had a chance to react, I had his dick in my mouth. He didn't even know what hit him. Passionately working him with the same fervor he demonstrated on me, I sucked on the tip as if it were the tastiest lollipop and licked up and down the shaft. I worshipped his cock because, in my eyes, it was perfect in every way. His head fell back on the couch as a shuddered breath escaped his lips.

Turning my head to the side, I kissed the inside of his thigh and sucked hard on the tender skin. I had already marked his collarbone, but marking him here seemed more intimate, more possessive. I was the only person who would ever get this close to this part of his body intimately and I didn't want him to forget it.

_You're mine, Jasper Whitlock, all fucking mine._

After I was content with the nice bruise I'd left, I returned my mouth to Jasper's waiting cock, taking him deep into my throat.

"Ed-"

Pulling off of him, I lifted an eyebrow in feigned annoyance.

"You just refuse to listen, don't you? It's time you learned how to properly take orders."

Jasper looked down at me breathing heavily and whimpered in frustration.

"I'm going to show you exactly who you belong to so there's no doubt in your mind when these actors waltz in here and think they're going to take you away from me."

I heard a sharp gasp come from Jasper, but I was too focused on my mission to think about it.

"Stand up and remove your clothes."

My eyes watched him hungrily as he removed every stitch of clothing and stood in front of me, naked and wanting, awaiting my next command.

_Fuck yeah._

"Turn around and kneel on the couch."

He quickly turned around, placed his knees on the cushions and held on to the back of the couch. Looking over his shoulder seductively, he grinned.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll forget the name Riley fucking Biers."

Walking over to Jasper's desk, I opened a drawer and pulled out a set of small keys that opened a secret drawer containing the supplies I needed. Like I said, Jasper and I took advantage of 'midday lovin'' on more than one occasion. Jasper remained perfectly still on the couch as I walked up behind him, removing my clothes in the process. Pressing my chest against his body, I nuzzled my nose into his neck, breathed deeply and caressed every inch of his back. I could feel the shiver that traveled from his shoulders down to his legs and relished in the effect I had on him.

Pouring some of the lube on my fingers, I slowly pushed one into Jasper's body. He was extremely tight and I groaned at the thought of my cock being surrounded by that intense tightness. After pumping my finger in and out, slowly opening him, I gently added another finger and slowed my movements to allow Jasper time to adjust. It wasn't often that Jasper bottomed, not because he an aversion to it, but because I always loved the feel of him being inside of me, filling me and making me complete. Today, however, I needed to possess and claim him. Riley Biers shook my confidence and I needed to show Jasper that he was mine and only mine.

After successfully adding a third finger and stretching Jasper to better accommodate me, I removed my fingers and put on a condom, making sure to add more lube. Kneeling behind him, I kissed his shoulders, then his neck and lastly took his earlobe between my teeth.

"Are you ready to be fucked, Jas?"

Unable to speak, he nodded his head.

Lining myself up, I pushed into his pliable body. Extreme pleasure rocked me as Jasper exhaled slowly. I quickly reigned in my acute need to plow into him relentlessly. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him. After a few minutes, he had adjusted and I was able to temper my raw need. I established a slow rhythm to make this experience as pleasurable as possible for him. I was already on cloud nine, feeling every wonderful inch of his body wrapped oh so tightly around me. If I could stay like this forever, it wouldn't be long enough.

Jasper's moans and grunts let me know it was okay to go faster, but it was Jasper's words that pushed me over the edge.

"Don't hold back, E. Fuck me like you mean it."

"As you wish," I replied with an evil glint in my eye.

I thrust into him roughly, nearly pushing Jasper into the wall. Over and over I repeated the deliriously intoxicating movements until Jasper was meeting each of my thrusts with such force I thought we'd break the couch.

The sensations were overwhelming as I pushed Jasper flat against the wall in front of him and his palms hit it with a loud 'smack'. Attacking his neck, I bit into his sensitive skin as he yelled out.

"Who do you belong to, Jasper," I asked with a powerful thrust, pushing Jasper and the couch against the wall.

"You," he panted.

"I can't hear you. Who owns this ass?"

"YOU!"

"Say it again!"

"I belong to you, Edward!"

"And only me. SAY IT!"

"I belong to you and only you!"

Sweat ran down my brow and I closed my eyes. In a flash I pulled out of Jasper, spun him around to lay on his back, pulled his legs over my shoulders and pushed into him once again. Jasper's eyes went wide at the sudden change of position, but soon his head pushed back into the cushion as he let out guttural moan through clenched teeth and came hard. My mind went black as my orgasm ripped through my body so hard and so fast it was almost painful. I buried my face in Jasper's neck to drown out my screams.

My body trembled as I collapsed on top of Jasper. I couldn't think, I didn't know which way was up, and if someone had asked me my name I would have said something random like Anthony Masen. Once my mind cleared, I leaned up, taking most of my weight off of Jasper and looked down at him. He was heavy-lidded and had the most satisfied smile stretched across his face.

"That was fucking awesome," he slurred. I couldn't help but laugh softly.

_I really fucked him silly. He sounds drunk._

"Yes, it was, love," I whispered.

Jasper's smile went from satisfied to just plain goofy and I think I fell even more in love with him.

After giving him a gentle kiss, I told him, "I'll be right back. I'm just going to get something to clean us up."

He nodded and closed his eyes while I pulled out of him and went into his private bathroom.

Cleaning myself quickly, I wet I hand towel and returned to my enchanting lover resting peacefully on the couch. With a light touch I cleaned all of the evidence of our lovemaking. When I was finished I put on my boxers, sat on the couch and pulled Jasper close. No words were spoken as we just enjoyed each other's company…and completely forgot about lunch.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

Later that evening, after Ali had been put to bed, I drew Jasper a hot bath. We both climbed in with Jasper leaning against my chest. I knew he'd be sore and I wanted to help alleviate some of his discomfort.

I wrapped my arms around his chest as he sighed contently.

"Um, Jas, I didn't hurt you today, did I?"

"No, babe, I quite enjoyed myself."

Jasper wiggled in my arms trying to find a more comfortable spot. His slight wince did not escape me.

"Are you sure? Damn, if I hurt you please tell me!"

He turned his head to look into my eyes.

"Edward, listen to me. You did not hurt me. Yes, I'm sore, but that's to be expected since I don't bottom very often. What you did today was well worth the soreness!"

I searched his eyes to see if he was just trying to tell me what I wanted to hear, but all I saw was sincerity and love.

Pulling him close, I kissed his temple and whispered, "I love you, Jas."

"I love you too," he responded, wrapping my arms even tighter around his body.

"You know," he continued. "I love it when you get all possessive and territorial like that. It's fucking hot."

I smiled against his neck.

"Well, after _he_ came in and thought he'd win you back so easily, something snapped and I felt the urge to protect what was mine. I waited too long to have you back and I was determined not to lose you again. If anything, I'd go down with one hell of a fight."

"I love when you go all caveman on me," he drawled.

"Only for you, love."

"And I just want to let you know there is no one else on this earth I'd rather be with. You're it, Edward. I could never love another the way I love you, so you're stuck with me whether you like it or not."

Squeezing him tightly, I felt my heart nearly burst with love. With just a few words Jasper squelched all my fears.

"That's music to my ears."

"I'm yours, Edward. Forever."

"And I'm forever yours as well, love."

* * *

><p><strong>*swoon* That was so unbelievably fun to write! Possessive Edward is one sexy motherfucker, don't you think? LOL<strong>


	23. Outtake: It Should Have Been Me

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**So this is probably not the POV any of you are expecting, but I'll explain more at the end. *giggle***

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake: It Should Have Been Me<strong>

Walking away had to have been one of the hardest things I'd ever done in my life. Training for an action movie and subsisting on nothing but grilled chicken and steamed broccoli for months was nothing compared to saying goodbye to the man you love with your whole heart. Seeing him with the love of _his_ life, Edward, just twisted the knife deeper into my already sliced open chest. My eyes misted over and I put my head down in an effort to quell my mounting emotions.

I stupidly thought that if I just talked to Jasper he would somehow see the error of his ways and run back into my arms. I'd never fallen so fast or hard for someone in my life. From the first moment I saw his gorgeous face, I knew he was special. I can remember that day so clearly. I had just arrived at BCH to go over some things with my lawyer, Peter Hurst. As I waited for him to finish with his current meeting, I looked up at the ceiling bored out of my mind. Meeting with the lawyer is never an extremely fun experience, but Peter was a cool guy and wasn't stuffy like so many others. I'd met another partner, Jacob Black, a while back and nearly fell on my ass. Talk about a wet dream come true!

Peter and Jacob were obvious eye candy, so it made me wonder what the other partners looked like. I knew about Seth Clearwater, but in name only, and I'd recently discovered that there was a new partner, Jasper Whitlock. I wanted to see him purely on the uniqueness of his name and fortunately I didn't have to wait long. As I exhaled, hoping Peter would be free sooner rather than later, his office door opened.

"Riley! You're here! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

I turned my gaze from the ceiling and my eyes stopped on the gorgeous man standing behind Peter. He had kind eyes and a warm smile. I slowly stood as I shook my head in response to Peter. I was at a complete loss for words and didn't want to embarrass myself by mumbling something incoherent.

Peter held out his hand for me to shake and I did so graciously, chancing another glance at the beautiful specimen who was now standing beside him.

"Riley, this is Jasper Whitlock, the new partner here at the firm."

Jasper reached out to me and drawled, "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Biers. I'm a fan."

As I slipped my hand into his, I felt warmth spread through my entire body. Much to my dismay, I think I even blushed.

Smiling shyly I practically whispered, "Thanks. It's nice to meet you too, but please call me Riley."

He smiled wider.

_Fuck me, he has dimples too!_

"Okay, Riley, I'll do that."

I tried not to let him see how much the sound of my name falling from his lips made me melt. He was enchanting and I, Riley Biers, film star, was dazzled and tongue tied. I could only smile in response.

"Well, I better get back to my office. I'll bring that file to you as soon as I'm finished with it Peter," he said. He then turned to me and flashed his dimpled grin once more.

"And it was great meeting you, Riley."

Still unable to speak, and I'm sure looking like a complete idiot, I nodded my head and smiled as he walked away.

"I hope to see you again soon," I blurted out to his retreating back. I immediately wished I could take it back. I didn't even know if he was gay, let alone interested.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

"You just may," he said before turning again and walking away.

I watched him resume his journey back to his office, checking out every inch of him I could before he finally disappeared around a corner. When I looked back at Peter, he was laughing at me.

"What," I asked.

"You've got it bad!"

"Shut up, Peter, I do not."

"Whatever you say."

As we walked into his office to discuss business, Peter walked up behind me and said softly, "You know he's gay, right?"

I nearly choked on my own spit.

"What? He….really….wha….he's gay?"

"Yep. Maybe you should ask him out. I know he's not seeing anyone."

Sitting in my chair, I smiled like a Cheshire cat wondering how I could convince that beautiful creature to go out with me, but one thing was certain, he was going to be mine.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

Before I knew it, I was pulling into the driveway of my house. My heart felt full and empty at the same time. Remembering the start of my relationship with Jasper brought me joy, but realizing that he was now with the man he loved and accepting that he probably never loved me at all, or at least the way I'd hoped, brought reality crashing back down.

Unlocking the door, I walked into my empty house and sighed. It was still pretty early in the afternoon, but I just decided to go straight to my bedroom. I didn't feel like doing much of anything and it would be another week and a half before I had to go on location for my next movie. Changing out of my clothes, I slipped on a pair of sweats. Before closing the drawer, I pulled out a picture I had hidden beneath my clothes. It was a picture of Jasper and me taken at an awards show we attended together. I had just won an award and was posing for pictures backstage. I never had the dramatic 'I'm Gay!' announcement in a magazine or in an interview, but it was no secret either. I wanted to make sure that the gossip blogs never had any fodder to try to shame me and force me out of the closet like they did to so many other celebrities. While I was posing, Jasper stood off to the side, beaming with pride at my win. I wanted him to share the moment with me, so I asked him to join me and the rest of the cast of the film for some pictures. I handed him the award to hold and he smiled as if he'd just won the lottery. I found it incredibly cute.

Smiling to myself, I looked at each of our faces in the picture.

Jasper with his gorgeous smile and me doing my normal serious pose with my arm wrapped around his waist.

I wore a black designer suit, complete with a vest and tie, while he looked comfortable in his casual attire and always-present cowboy boots.

We looked so opposite, but at the same time complemented each other - at least that's what _I_ thought, but I may have been a little biased. What everyone else doesn't know is that when the flashbulbs were going off and practically blinding all of us, I was thinking about how I had pretty much fallen in love with the man standing next to me. I felt it in every fiber of my being and daydreamed about spending the rest of my life with him. Little did I know that would never be.

Lying on my bed, I stared at the picture of us for what seemed like hours while I wiped away a few stray tears. It had been well over a year since we'd broken up, but the pain still felt quite raw. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, I've been able to avoid dealing with the situation because of my non-stop schedule. I guess my sudden flood of emotions was the result of having my heart broken _and_ seeing the object of my affection in love and happy with someone else.

Yeah, I was a dick to Edward, but I couldn't help it. He was in the position I wanted. He got to go home to Jasper every night, kiss him, hold him and make love to him.

_It should have been me, dammit!_

_It should have been me._

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

I was just about to fly to England to start work on my new project when I found myself at BCH once again. Peter had some paperwork that needed my signature and wanted me to go ahead and sign it since I'd be out of the country for the next eight weeks.

Praying that I wouldn't run into Jasper, I quickly bypassed his office and went straight to Peter's. His assistant greeted me and told me I could go straight through into the office. I opened the door and noticed that Peter seemed to be in the middle of something.

"Oh, I didn't know you were in a meeting, Peter. I'll just wait outside," I said.

Looking up at me, Peter waved to tell me to come in anyway.

"No need. Seth and I were just finishing our conversation."

_So this is the elusive Seth._

Seth had his back to me, so I walked closer to Peter's desk to get a better look. At the same time, Seth stood up and turned towards me. I thought my knees were going to give out.

Peter was handsome.

Jake was cute.

Jasper was gorgeous.

Seth made me hard.

Immediately placing myself behind the chair, I held out my hand to Seth.

"Nice to finally meet you, Seth. You're the only partner I haven't met."

"That's a shame," he said with a smirk. "I'm remiss that I haven't had the pleasure meeting one of our special clients. I hope you'll forgive me."

I took his hand in mine and something shifted in my being.

You know in that movie, _Sleepless in Seattle,_ when Tom Hanks tells the phone-in shrink that he 'just knew' his wife was the one when he touched her hand? Well, at that exact moment I realized that wasn't just a bunch of movie bullshit.

The air left my lungs and I watched as a shocked expression crossed Seth's face. I allowed Seth to continue to hold my hand in his firm grip as we stared at each other in awe. We probably could have stood there all day if Peter hadn't cleared his throat.

Looking as though he had just been jolted out of a trance, Seth shook his head quickly and released my hand.

"Um, I better get back to work. It was very nice meeting you, Riley," he said in his deep voice that flowed slow and easy like melted chocolate.

"Yeah, you too, Seth," I said. I was ecstatic I was even able to speak let alone piece together a full sentence.

He smiled and turned on his heel exiting the office.

I slowly sat down in my chair, my mouth agape and eyes wide. Peter chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"You've got it bad, man."

I felt the odd sense of déjà vu when I remembered he'd said the same thing when I met Jasper, only this felt different. Jasper was special to me, there was no doubt about that, but Seth…there was something extraordinary about him, like fate looked down on us and said, 'This is it. He's the one.'

I just sat back in my chair and smiled at my friend.

"Yeah, I think I do."

* * *

><p><strong>*peeks around the door* What did you think? <strong>

**I honestly had no desire to explore Riley's character after the last outtake, but a few days ago I was, quite suddenly, inspired. When I saw Xavier Samuel at the MTV Movie Awards this past Sunday, I had the fleeting thought that it would cool to see a picture of him and Jackson Rathbone together since they were both in attendance. Well, low and behold the next day I saw a picture of the entire cast and who did I see standing right next to each other…Xavier and Jackson! I was immediately inspired to write a short outtake about how Riley was feeling about his break up and that very picture made its way into the story. I wanted to show everyone that Riley isn't really the asshole he portrayed himself to be in the last outtake. He's just nursing a broken heart. If you want to see the picture Riley describes, see the link in my profile.**

**Also I created a banner showing the deliciously handsome men of Black, Clearwater, Hurst & Associates, P.A. I wouldn't mind any of those men representing me! YUM! The link to the banner is in my profile as well! :)**

**Lastly, I'm thinking about writing a spin-off/companion piece to **_**Bittersweet**_** featuring none other than Riley and Seth. They definitely had a few sparks at the end of the outtake and I think it would be interesting to see where their relationship goes. Would any of you be interested? If so, put me on author alert so you know when I post the first chapter. **


	24. Outtake: Meet the Cullen Whitlocks

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake: Meet the Cullen-Whitlocks<strong>

Another day, another mini freak out from my husband.

"Jas! Stop laughing at me," he yelled as my stomach continued to tighten from laughter.

"E, it's just that you're so cute right now."

"Whatever. Why aren't you freaking out? This is big!"

"I am freaking out a little, but you take it to a whole new level."

He crossed his arms over his chest and cut his eyes at me.

"I'm glad you find all of this so amusing, Jasper! Our little girl is coming home this weekend with….with a man!"

I sucked in my cheeks in an effort to quell the fresh round of laughter.

"He isn't her first boyfriend, you know."

"Yeah, but if she's bringing him here to stay for the entire weekend, it must be pretty serious. She's way too young to be thinking about such a serious commitment. She has her classes and her job and her friends and…"

I stepped close to Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him tight. He was quickly on his way to a panic attack, and while cute at first, I needed to calm him down.

"Babe, please calm down. Ali just wants us to meet this guy. She must really care about him to bring him into the lion's den. I mean, it's bad enough when there's one protective dad to meet, but two? I'd be more worried about him, to be frank. Ali can hold her own."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Besides," I added, "Ali is about the same age we were when we met."

Edward's eyes widened and the color seemed to drain from his face. Chuckling to myself, I kissed him, effectively squashing any and all worries from his mind.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

About two weeks ago, Ali called us saying she planned on coming home for a weekend visit and would also be bringing along a friend. Edward automatically assumed her friend was her roommate Angela.

"Angie's more than welcome to stay. I'm sure you two will find all kinds of things to do. Has she ever been to L.A. before," Edward asked.

"Um," Ali hesitated.

I leaned closer to the phone as if that would coax out more information. Finally, I heard her clear her throat on the other end of the speaker phone.

"Daddy, Angie's not coming. It's someone else."

"Okay, who?"

"_His_ name is Emmett."

Edward and I exchanged glances; confusion, surprise and, in his case nausea, creeping across our features.

"Who's Emmett," I asked.

Ali answered, her voice tentative and nervous.

"He's my boyfriend."

"WHAT," Edward shouted. "Since when do you have a boyfriend? I thought you were busy with school and work!"

I laid my hand on Edward's shoulder and squeezed to calm him a little while he ran his hand through his hair over and over again. Those poor strands were definitely taking a beating and I was surprised he hadn't started going bald.

"Daddy, we met almost a year ago right before summer break. Angie and I went to a party and he was there. He's _so_ sweet! You'll love him!"

I noticed how my little girl's voice changed and got all dreamy when she described this Emmett guy.

"Does he go to FIDM with you," I asked.

"No, Jassy," she said with a giggle. "He goes to San Diego State. We met because we had mutual friends at the party. He's so wonderful and warm, and he treats me like a princess."

"Hmmm. Well, I guess it's okay to bring him. I want to meet this fella who stole my baby girl's heart."

Edward remained silent beside me. I could tell he was still absorbing everything, so I just let him be.

"Great! I'll see you both in two weeks. I love you!"

"Love you too," Edward and I said in unison before hanging up the phone.

We stared at each other for a moment before I finally spoke up.

"Looks like we're going to have a guest."

"Yeah, he better not try anything funny with my little girl," Edward said while walking into the kitchen. "We may have to dig out those old shot guns in the attic that your dad gave to you years ago."

I laughed to myself, but the more I thought about it, the more that sounded like a _great_ idea!

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

Edward and I stood in the kitchen, putting the final touches on lunch when the doorbell rang. Without much I thought, I pushed him towards to the door.

"Why do _I_ have to answer the door," he growled.

"Because you need to just get the introductions out of the way. I don't want you hiding back here lost in your thoughts. We'd find you laid out and unconscious and that, my love, would not be a very good first impression."

"Fuck you, Jas," he said, eyes bright with mirth and laughter falling from his lips.

"I love you too, baby," I said teasingly.

Edward took a deep breath and headed to the door.

"Daddy!"

I could imagine Ali jumping into Edward's arms and hugging him tightly. Giving them a moment before I made an appearance, I stood and listened.

"Daddy, this is Emmett McCarty. Emmett, this is my dad, Edward Cullen-Whitlock."

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"Nice to meet you too, Emmett."

Figuring it was time to make my grand entrance, I walked towards the foyer and laid eyes on my family and an unusually large bear-like creature. My surprise completely killed my verbal filter.

"Who let a bear in the house," I asked looking back and forth between Ali and Edward.

Ali pushed out her bottom lip and pouted while Edward tried to stifle his laughter. Emmett looked as though he didn't know what to do; he didn't know if I was joking or serious. To be honest, it was a little of both.

I walked closer to the small crowd gathered by the door and held out my hand.

"Hello. I'm Jasper Cullen-Whitlock."

"Um, nice to meet you, sir."

Ali grabbed onto Emmett's arm, which had to have been size of my thigh, and beamed at him while properly introducing us. We then all moved into the living room to chat for a bit.

"So Emmett, Ali said that you play football at San Diego State, but what are you studying," I asked.

I noticed Edward looking at me funny, the corners of his mouth quirking ever so slightly. I just ignored him and placed my attention back on my daughter's nervous boyfriend.

"I'm studying mechanical engineering, sir."

"Wow! That's quite a program. It's nice to know that my little girl found an intelligent young man to latch on to."

"Jas," Ali whisper yelled.

I smiled and silently told her it was okay. I wasn't going to embarrass this boy any more than necessary. Besides, it was my duty as a father to carefully screen anyone who dared come near _my_ daughter.

After more conversation, both Edward and I became more comfortable around Emmett. He actually turned out to be a really nice guy. Even though his size was quite intimidating, he was very respectful and had a great sense of humor. His dimples also gave him a child-like quality. Edward, as expected, was still a little leery of Emmett, but he was okay in my book.

Emmett and Ali planned on meeting up with some of her childhood friends for a night out, but before they left, she brought up the one thing that both Edward and I had been dreading…sleeping arrangements. There was no way in hell either of us were going to allow Emmett to stay in Ali's room. We didn't care if she was almost 21 years old, it wasn't going to happen under our roof. Emmett was going to stay in the guest room, which happened to be right off the master bedroom, so if anything funny happened in the middle of the night we…well, Edward, would hear it.

I offered to carry Emmett's bag up to his room while Edward pulled Ali to the side for a moment.

"You don't have to do that, sir," Emmett said.

"Oh, it's no problem, Emmett."

I set his bag on the bed and then looked behind him to make sure neither Ali nor Edward were nearby. He smiled jovially.

"Thanks again for opening your home up to me, Mr. Cullen-Whitlock. I really appreciate it."

I smiled and leaned closer.

"No problem, Emmett, and please call me Jasper."

His smile seemed to grow and I faintly heard a sigh of relief.

"But if I find out that you sneaked into my baby girl's bedroom in the middle of the night, I will make sure you wished you'd never stepped foot in this house. I'm a lawyer, so I know my way around the law…I can get away with just about _anything_ if I try hard enough and they'll never find the body."

Emmett gulped as I smiled menacingly.

Clapping my hand on his shoulder, I told him to make himself at home and made my way back downstairs.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

By the end of the weekend, Edward and I were both fine with Emmett and his relationship with our daughter. He didn't give either of us any reason to dislike him and he kept to his word by staying out of Ali's room during the night; Edward made sure of that. I think he only got a total five hours of sleep both nights.

After we said our goodbyes and waved to the happy couple as they made their way back to San Diego, I wrapped my arm around Edward's waist and pulled him close.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

He laughed. "I guess not. Emmett seems like a nice boy and Ali's completely enamored with him."

"Yeah, he's a good kid."

"I wanted to ask you about something, though."

"What's that," I asked.

"What was up with the accent whenever Emmett was around?"

I looked at him totally confused. "What are you talking about, E?"

"Whenever you spoke to Emmett all weekend, you sounded like you'd just left Texas. Where did that come from? The only time we hear it is when you're really fired up about something or you're really aroused. I certainly hope it wasn't the latter."

I playfully punched him in arm. "Edward! That's gross. He's young enough to be my son!"

"And by the way Ali was talking, that might just happen."

"I don't mind. I like him."

"Well, Tex, let's see if I can coax that cute little accent out of you again."

He leaned in and lightly sucked on my earlobe, causing my eyes to roll back into my head and my dick to twitch.

"Oh yeah, Darlin'," I drawled. "I definitely think that can be arranged."

* * *

><p><strong>LOL! This was such a fun chapter to write! I loved seeing Edward and Jasper become protective Daddies!<strong>

**Bittersweet was nominated for The Cotton Candy Award (Best Fluff) at the **_**Tomato Soup Awards**_**! Voting begins September 1****st****. Place your vote at the website: h t t p : / / thetomatosoupaward(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**I just can't seem to get enough of Edward and Jasper, so expect more outtakes soon!**


	25. Outtake: I Swear They're Ninja Assassins

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake: I Swear They're Ninja Assassins!<strong>

**Emmett's POV**

I cringed when he held out his hand for me to shake. I knew mine were clammy, but if he saw how truly nervous I was, maybe he'd take pity on me and lessen his intense stare.

"Nice to meet you, sir," I said, barely hiding the crack in my voice.

"Nice to meet you too, Emmett," he said. His voice sounded smooth and calm, but the look in his eyes made me feel like I was two feet tall and five years old. I knew he was just being protective, but if looks could kill, I would be dead and decimated into ash. It seemed as if he were looking right through me. If Dad #1 was this bad, I shuddered to think what Dad #2 was like. Ali mentioned that Edward was definitely the calmer of the two.

When Ali and I first started dating, she told me about her two dads. I didn't think anything of it, especially in this day and age. I thought it was cool that two guys were able to have a stable relationship and raise a daughter as beautiful, intelligent and incredible as Ali. Despite my size, I'm a big softy at heart, so when I hear about two people who share a bond that strong, I can't help but admire them. I was raised by a single mother who often struggled, but she never failed to show me that I was loved.

I eagerly accepted Ali's invitation to meet her parents when she brought it up two weeks ago. I wanted to see where she came from and see if I would fit in with her family members. She and I were getting pretty serious, and if things went my way, I would be getting down on bended knee in the next few months. I had a feeling her dads would want us to wait until graduation to get married, but that didn't mean that I couldn't propose; long engagements are fine.

Suddenly I was brought out of my happy place when I heard a voice say, "Who let a bear in the house?"

I looked up and saw another man looking at me. His stare wasn't quite as intense, but I could still feel it in every cell of my body. I smiled nervously because I wasn't sure if he was serious and didn't like me right off the bat or if he was joking around. He walked closer to me and introduced himself as Jasper Cullen-Whitlock.

At first glance, he didn't look too scary, but there was something in his eyes that said, "Don't fuck with me." Ali grabbed onto my arm and started to speak and I watched as her fathers looked at her body practically wrapped around my arm and then back up to me. Usually guys only have to deal with one overly protective parent, and occasionally a big brother, but to have two Dads staring me down and watching every move I made was unnerving. I didn't want to do anything that would put me in a bad light and deem me unworthy of their daughter.

All four of us moved to the living room to talk for a bit, but I knew what was _really_ going to happen. They were going to mildly interrogate me, but I was prepared. I just put on my biggest smile and answered all of their questions. At times I felt like I was in the midst of a job interview, but if my reward was Alice, all the nerves and discomfort were worth it.

Jasper asked most of the questions. I noticed he had a pretty heavy southern accent, but Ali told me a while back that he'd lived on the west coast her entire life, and a long time before that. According to her, the only time his accent made an appearance was when he was really angry or when he and her father would get affectionate with each other. She'd then start chanting something about them being virgins. At first I thought it was weird, but who wants to think about their parents getting hot and heavy? Eww!

While Ali and Edward spoke to each other, Jasper helped me with my bags and showed me to my room. I thought it was really cool of him to help, especially since I probably had about 50 pounds and close to four inches of height on him. I thought he was really warming up to me and that was a huge relief. He even asked me to call him by his first name.

Glancing briefly behind me, he leaned in a whispered, "But if I find out that you sneaked into my baby girl's bedroom in the middle of the night, I will make sure you wished you'd never stepped foot in this house. I'm a lawyer, so I know my way around the law…I can get away with just about _anything_ if I try hard enough and they'll never find the body."

I'm not one to scare easily, but Jasper's words hit me like a bucket of ice water. I didn't doubt for a second that he meant every single word. I gulped loudly and nodded my head letting him know that I got his message loud and clear. I had no intention of sneaking around in Ali's parents' house, but now I was going to take every precaution necessary not to put myself or Ali in a bad position. I wouldn't put it against Jasper to rip off my balls while Edward waited in the background with a match or lighter, waiting to set me on fire and laughing maniacally.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

By the end of our visit, I actually felt like a part of the family. Both Jasper and Edward eventually let down their guard and treated me like any other human being rather than a cad who was trying to steal their daughter's virtue.

All was going well until I walked in on Jasper cleaning some big ass shot guns in the kitchen Sunday morning. He just smiled and said "Good morning," as if this scene was the most normal thing in the world. When Edward arrived, he silently stood off to the side sipping his coffee and watching Jasper.

I swear, if they weren't such upstanding men, I'd think they were covert ninja assassins or something. Jasper would be the crazy one of the duo who would shoot you without a second thought, while Edward would slowly torture you physically and mentally in a back room somewhere and laugh while the life slowly drained from your body. When I relayed all of this to Ali she just laughed at me, but I knew the score. I'd watched enough mafia movies to know that the wives and daughters were always in the dark, but the men had an arsenal in the basement and a 'guy' they could call to clean up the blood. Jasper was like Sonny Corleone, hot head extraordinaire, and Edward was like Michael Corleone, the silent but deadly guy who carefully calculated each move.

"It was great meeting you," Edward said to me at the door.

We shook hands again and Jasper walked up behind him and shook my hand as well.

"Come back anytime," Jasper said, his southern twang in full force.

Clearing my throat, I croaked, "Thanks for all of your hospitality!"

As we drove back to San Diego, Ali giggled as I recounted my interactions with her parents.

"They just want to make sure you're a good guy."

"By scaring me half to death?"

She leaned over the center console and kissed me on the cheek.

"You passed with flying colors."

I turned my head and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Really?"

"Yeah, both of them told me they liked you."

"Well, they sure have a funny way of showing it!"

Even though the past weekend felt like it consisted of constantly looking over my shoulder when her dads were around, I was glad they'd accepted me. Hopefully our next visit will be a little more relaxed.

_Shit! How are they going to act when I ask their permission to propose to Ali?_

I internally groaned and tried to come up with a way to avoid becoming a casualty at the hands of the parents of woman I loved more than anything.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL! Poor Emmett. He has quite an imagination, doesn't he (ninja assassins and the mafia? lol), but I don't blame him. I could definitely see Jasper and Edward ganging up on him and scaring the living daylights out of him. Couldn't you imagine Jasper and Edward as Sonny and Michael Corleone respectively? For those who don't know who they are, they are two characters from the <strong>_**The Godfather**_** films.**

**Just as a reminder, Bittersweet was nominated for The Cotton Candy Award (Best Fluff) at the **_**Tomato Soup Awards**_**! Voting begins September 1****st****. Place your vote at the website: h t t p : / / thetomatosoupaward(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**


	26. Outtake: Permission to Ask

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake: Permission to Ask<strong>

Jasper and I relaxed on the couch when we heard the doorbell ring, tearing our thoughts away from whatever show we were watching on television…and each other, of course.

We were expecting this visit.

I stood up and walked to the door, pulling it open slowly. On the other side stood the man who my little girl told me, on more than one occasion, would be the one she married. Part of me wanted to be happy she was in love and happy, but the other part wanted to pummel him for stealing my baby away. However, the desire to inflict pain vanished when I really took a good look at Emmett. He stood there before me looking very nervous and a little green.

"Emmett," I said, "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Hello, Mr. Cullen-Whitlock."

"Come in. Jas and I were just relaxing in the living room."

He smiled nervously and nodded his head. The two of us walked into the living room where Jasper was already standing, arms crossed over his chest and a blank stare on his face.

"Hi, Mr. Cull- I mean, Jasper," Emmett said.

"Emmett."

Rolling my eyes, I joined Jasper at his side and told him to behave himself.

"What? I'm not doing anything," he said looking as innocent as Bambi.

"Yeah, right."

I quickly kissed his temple before returning my attention to Emmett, who looked like he didn't know whether to sit, talk or run.

"Um, I didn't mean to disturb you guys, but there's something I'd like to talk to you and Jasper about."

Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and I watched as Emmett gulped rather loudly. Jasper must have done something, yet again, to scare the poor boy. I could clearly see what he was doing now. He seriously was trying his damnedest to come off as the crazy father. Soon his accent would make its grand entrance and he'd start staring the boy down.

Just a couple of hours ago, while waiting for Emmett's arrival, Jasper looked at me, eyes bright and filled with mischief.

"You know, E, Sasha at work was telling me the other day about how her husband planned on scaring their daughter's future boyfriend by digging a hole in the backyard when he came over to visit. Do you think that would freak Emmett out?"

I laughed out loud.

"Jas, do you spend your days thinking up ways to scare him? Face it, he's not going away. Why do you think he's coming here this evening?"

"I don't know."

I smirked and wrapped my arms around his waist. "You do too. He's probably coming to ask permission for Ali's hand in marriage."

"Stop it, Edward. Don't even talk like that."

"What? You don't think that's what it is?"

"I don't want to think about it. Ali's too young to get married, even if Emmett is a nice guy."

"So are you going to tell him no?"

"Maybe."

Even though the overprotective father in me thought it would have been cool to do something like that, I also realized that whether we liked it or not, Emmett and Ali were in love. I, of all people, knew the importance of being with that special person and how being apart can wreck you emotionally and spiritually.

I was even more surprised that Jasper was being so stubborn about all of this. He was always the cool, calm and collected one while I sat in the corner pulling out my hair. Our roles had somehow switched.

I guess my conversation with Ali when she and Emmett came to visit changed my perspective a little. When Jasper led Emmett to the guest bedroom, and effectively scared the shit out of him, Ali pulled me aside.

"So what do you think, Daddy?"

"He seems like a good guy and I can tell you're head over heels."

A pretty blush covered her cheeks as she smiled.

"Yeah," she said in a dreamy voice, "he's great and I love him very much. I think he's the man I'm going to marry."

My entire body tensed at her words.

"He's so supportive and funny and kind. He treats me like I'm the most precious thing in the world and I don't know what I'd do without him."

Hearing my little girl say things like that made my heart hurt, but in a good way. Since the day she was born, I only wished that she would live a happy and fulfilling life. I wanted her to find a career she enjoyed, and hoped she would find someone special to love and spend her life with. Granted, I didn't think she'd find him so early, but I was happy for her.

"Well, Ali, you have my blessing."

I tried to pull her into a hug, but she looked at me confused and skeptical.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Look, I know how important it is to hold onto love when you've found it. When Jas and I reconnected, I promised myself I would never let him go. The only way he'd get rid of me is if he told me to get out of his life, and even then I'd still fight for him. I lost him once and it nearly did me in."

Alice nodded her head in silent agreement.

"Therefore, I won't stand in your way when it comes to Emmett. I can tell you two are pretty serious and it's only a matter of time before I get the 'Daddy, I'm engaged' phone call."

My little girl, who wasn't so little anymore, beamed and literally took my breath away.

"Thank you, Daddy," she said as she wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my chest.

"Anytime, Sweetie. Jas may be a different story, though. It seems he's trying his hardest to test Emmett."

"I'm not worried. Emmett will pass with flying colors."

I was brought out my thoughts by Jasper slowly rubbing circles on my back.

"You alright, babe," he asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good."

Taking his hand firmly in mine, I brought it up to my lips and kissed it. Immediately any concern or worry melted away from Jasper's features. A breathtaking smile spread across his face and I kind of lost myself for a moment.

I somehow managed to break free of Jasper's hold on my senses and returned to the task at hand.

"Emmett, I can tell from your body language that you want to talk to us about something pretty important. Would you like to sit?"

He shook his head.

"No, thank you. I'd rather stand if you don't mind."

Emmett straightened his shoulders which made him seem even bigger. Jas proceeded to cross his arms across his chest again and glare. My wonderful husband was so predictable.

"Um, as you both know, I love your daughter very much."

I nodded my head while Jas continued glaring.

"Well, we're pretty serious and I know she's the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Yeah," Jasper drawled.

"So with your permission and blessing, I would like to ask Ali to be my wife."

Silence filled the room. You could have heard a speck of dust hit the carpet. Emmett stopped breathing; Jasper stopped breathing; and I feared I would have to call 911 for both of them.

Reaching behind Jasper and slowly rubbing the nape of his neck, I felt his tension begin to release and drift away. Thankfully, his breathing resumed as I turned to face him.

"So what do you say, Jas. Can this giant bear marry our little girl?"

Jasper cut his eyes and looked back and forth between me and Emmett. I could tell he wanted to say no and tell Emmett to the hell out of our house and Ali's life, and it wasn't because he didn't like Emmett, he just wanted to keep Ali a little girl just a while longer. I think in that moment it finally hit him that she was now a grown woman and not the little girl who used to tug on his slacks and show him her artwork.

Returning his gaze to mine, his eyes filled with so much love that I found my own welling with tears. I felt like we were having some sort of telepathic conversation and were completely on the same page.

When we looked back at Emmett, he had started to breathe again, but still looked scared as hell. I had no choice but to put him out of his misery.

"Emmett."

"Yes, sir?"

"You have our permission to propose to Ali."

I don't think I'd ever seen such a big smile on a human being before. He jumped up and down and shouted, "Wooooohoooooo!"

Jasper and I froze and then burst into a huge fit of laughter. Walking up to him, I held out my hand and said, "Welcome to the family, son."

He shook my hand firmly as he shyly said thank you and looked to Jasper. I held my breath fearing Jasper would turn rogue, pull out a six-shooter and start shooting up the place while yelling "Yee-haw".

With a completely straight face, he moved closer to Emmett and looked directly in his eyes.

"I'm cool with you asking my baby girl to marry you, but if you hurt her or lay a hand on her, I will hunt you down like a dog. I _always_ protect what's mine, so don't make me resort to anything crazy. I think it's safe to say that Edward and I would prefer you both finish college _first_ and then get married. Take care of her and love her with all your heart. If you can handle those things, you're alright with me."

Emmett gulped and responded, "Yes, sir! I promise to love Ali with all my heart and she'll never want for anything."

"Alright then," Jasper said with a nod. "Now, are you interested in watching the game?"

Emmett's eyes lit up. "Yes!"

"Well, have a seat on the couch and I'll grab some drinks and snacks."

For the rest of the afternoon my heart swelled as I watched my husband and future son-in-law bond over sports.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

Two weeks later, Jasper and I had just finished cleaning up after dinner when we got _the_ phone call.

"Hello," I said, immediately putting the phone on speaker.

"Daddy! Is Jassy around?"

"I'm right here, baby girl," he called out.

"Okay! Well, I just want to tell you that Emmett proposed this evening. I'm getting married!"

Smiling at each other, Jas and I couldn't help but chuckle at our daughter as she screamed and clapped on the other end of the phone. Our happiness for Ali was immeasurable.

* * *

><p><strong>In honor of a hilarious review left by sasharose11, I had to add her to this outtake. She said her husband <strong>_**really**_** did mention digging a hole in the back yard when their daughter's future boyfriends come to visit. I'd never heard of anything like that, but thought it was hilarious and just too funny to pass up!**


	27. Outtake: Drunken Affection

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A few of you requested some one-on-one time between Jasper and Edward, so your wish is my command! We're going to go back in time a little bit. Alice is still a little girl and the guys are only a few years into their renewed relationship. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake: Drunken Affection<strong>

Why is it that drunk people always seem so much heavier?

It was the first time in a while that Edward and I got to enjoy a 'date night'. Ali was spending the week in Texas with my parents, so Edward and I planned on taking full advantage of our time alone. We loved our little girl dearly, but we also desperately needed some 'Daddy and Jassy' time.

Edward and I decided to go to dinner and see a jazz band play at a small hole in the wall bar downtown. I guess the feeling of not having to worry about Ali getting to bed on time, doing her homework or making sure her laundry was done made Edward cut loose a little. Since I was driving, I restricted myself to one beer. Edward, however, acted like he'd just turned 21 and was drinking for the first time.

I didn't think anything of it at first because Edward can usually hold his liquor. However, when he started to slur his words and his eyes glazed over, I knew it was time to cut him off. He pouted a little, which was so adorable, but soon agreed he'd had enough. He couldn't busy his hands with a glass filled with alcohol, so Edward instead used his hands to grope me every chance he got.

"Edward, cut it out," I whispered as I pushed his hand away from my crotch. "There are people around."

Leaning into my ear, he slurred, "I don't care, Jas. I can't keep my hands off you."

"But this isn't a gay bar, E. We need to have a little tact."

"Whatever. I want to fuck you right here."

My jaw dropped and I'm sure my eyes bugged out. I was never opposed to Edward telling me he wanted to fuck me…when we were somewhere private, but I didn't need him to announce it in a room full of straight patrons.

Wrapping my arm around his shoulders, I pulled him close and kissed his temple. "Soon, babe."

He stuck out his bottom lip and pouted again.

"But I want you nooooooow!"

I struggled to suppress my laughter because Edward sounded exactly like Veruca Salt from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I guess instead of a golden ticket, Edward wanted my golden dick.

Sighing, I told him we should head home so he could ravage me all he wanted. I swear his face lit up like a Christmas tree. When he went to stand, however, he looked more like a Christmas tree that was placed in the tree stand completely crooked. I had to reach out and grab him before he toppled over. People at the next table offered some assistance, while laughing of course, but I just waved them off and told them 'thanks anyway.'

As we wobbled our way to the car, Edward became dead weight. He hadn't passed out, but decided it would be easier for me to carry him instead of using his own two legs.

"Edward, babe, help me out a little."

"Oh, sorry," he murmured. "I can't feel my legs, Jas. I thought they were moving."

"Well, they're not moving all that well."

Leaning toward me, Edward licked behind my ear and growled. I did _not_ need to hear that sound at that particular moment. He knew what it did to me. Edward's assault on my flushed skin didn't let up until we reached my car. Unlocking the door, I carefully placed him in the seat.

"Can you buckle your seat belt?"

He just smiled up at me with a big goofy grin. Reaching down, he undid his belt buckle and said, "There. All set!"

Covering my mouth to stifle my laughter, I shook my head and buckled his seat belt for him.

During the drive Edward had been relentless. I couldn't go 30 seconds without Edward reaching over to grab something on my body. He was hell-bent on making it impossible for me to drive.

"Edward, I don't want to get into an accident. I can't believe I'm saying this, but can you please leave my cock alone?"

Pushing his bottom lip out, he sighed. "But it's so perfect. I can't help but touch it."

"Well, if you can wait five more minutes, we'll be home and you can do whatever you want to it."

"Really," he asked sitting up straighter. He was so cute when he was drunk and took on a child-like wonder about everything. It was adorable.

"Yep."

"But do I _have_ to wait? It's so pretty and look, you're already hard!"

"Yeah, because you've been rubbing on it for the past forty-five minutes."

"Can't help it," he said with shrug.

He miraculously behaved himself for the rest of the drive and we soon found ourselves at the front door of the house.

"Hurry up, Jaaasss," he whined.

"Edward, I'm doing my best. Quit leaning on me like that!"

"But you're keeping the world from swirling."

Opening the door, I looked back at him. "What?"

"You make the world stop swirling. I don't know why the ground keeps moving, but it's pissing me off. If I lean on you, the ground stays still."

Pulling him in by the arm of his jacket, I quickly shut and locked the front door.

"We need to get you some water."

"Okay," he said while sitting down on the couch.

I walked to the refrigerator, grabbed a bottle of water and made my way back into the living room where I found Edward curled up on his side asleep. Warmth spread through my chest as I looked down at him. Grabbing the throw from the back of the couch, I covered him to make sure he was warm. Kissing him lightly on the forehead, I whispered my love for him and gently rubbed the tattoo on his left wrist. Two weeks before our commitment ceremony, Edward and I decided to get match tattoos on our wrists. The small tattoo, designed by Edward, consisted of our intertwined initials in a beautiful script. Edward also managed to incorporate a small A into the design so it represented our entire family.

Giving my beautiful sleeping husband one last glance, I turned out the lights and quietly made my way upstairs.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

Don't you hate it when you're snug and warm in your bed, totally relaxed and enjoying deep REM sleep, and you're abruptly awoken? It's a known fact that I'm not the easiest person to wake up, but when I'm experiencing that _good_ sleep, I don't want anyone to bother me. Granted, some of that attitude has softened over the years now that Ali was in my life, but come on, I'm still human and I still loved to sleep.

I was dreaming about something random when I was awoken by a heavy body laying itself on top of me. My chest felt like it had a fifty-pound weight on top of it, and I gasped trying to refill my lungs. My eyes snapped open as I tried to determine what not only disturbed my sleep, but what, or who, was trying to kill me.

I expected to see a masked criminal lying on top of me, but it was just Edward. I guess he woke up on the couch and decided to come up to bed.

"Edward, why are you laying on top of me?"

He slid his arms underneath me and wrapped me in a tight embrace.

"I want to hold you," he said, his voice raspy and thick with sleep.

One of two things always happened when Edward gets tipsy or drunk. Well, one of three things.

He passes out.

He gets sentimental.

He gets giggly.

I didn't mind him passing out, except for the time he was giving me a blow job and ended up drifting off to dream land right in the middle of it, but I loved it when he got sentimental or giggly. They were just a couple of the many reasons I loved this man.

Wrapping my arms around him, I pulled him even closer and kissed his forehead. I had just started drifting off to sleep again when I felt his warm, wet lips kissing their way along my neck, cheeks, and eyelids. I stirred trying to get my bearings.

"I love you, Jasper," he whispered in my ear before taking my earlobe in his mouth and biting gently.

My mind and body immediately awoke at that point.

"I love you too, E."

Sliding himself down my body a little, he lightly kissed down my neck, collarbone and chest. Soft moans vibrated between us. The feeling of his feather-light touches set me on fire as my skin broke out in goose bumps and a chill ran down my spine.

Edward's tongue flicked out and grazed my nipple sending a jolt of electricity through my body. He pulled it into his mouth and sucked, making my eyes roll back in my head. Sliding across my chest, he paid the same care and attention to my other nipple.

"God, I love everything about you, Jas."

My only response was a sigh.

"I want to make you feel good," he said in between kisses along my chest.

"Okay." My voice was shaky and uneven, but Edward's mouth was pure magic and I could only manage monosyllabic words at this point.

"You always take such good care of me and I want to do the same for you."

"You….do….take….care….of me."

Sliding back up, he sucked on my Adam's apple and jaw until he finally reached my lips.

"I want to make love you."

"Yes," I whispered.

Edward pressed his lips against mine and the flood gates opened.

Tongues explored.

Moans increased in volume.

Bodies rubbed together.

Hearts raced.

Both of us were frantic in our actions and I thought I was going to go out of my mind. Edward was currently sliding his hand up and down my cock, slowing down or stopping altogether to prolong the experience. My mind had completely shut down, so I didn't notice when he grabbed the lube and poured some on my cock, slickening it delightfully. When I felt a finger enter me, my mind snapped back to reality.

As he worked me over thoroughly, adding more fingers and massaging my prostate in the most delicious of ways, I was on the verge of begging for his cock.

"Edward, baby, please. I n-need you inside me."

He looked down at me and completely stilled. Opening my eyes again, I looked up at him confused.

"What's wrong, Edward," I asked.

"Jasper, I want to feel just you. Is that okay?"

We stopped using condoms for safety reasons years ago, but continued to use them because they made clean up easier. However, there were times, like this one, when we needed to just feel one another without any barriers.

"Of course," I whispered.

Smiling, he reached over and drizzled more lube on his cock before lining himself up. He pushed forward and slowly entered my pliant body. No matter how many times we had sex, whether I topped and he bottomed or vice versa, the feeling of being filled by the person you loved more than anything in this world was still earth shattering and perfect.

Panting softly, he continued to press forward until every inch of him was inside of me. He gave me a minute to adjust before he started to move back and forth, in and out. The friction our bodies created was heavenly.

Reaching down he grabbed my wrist and softly kissed my tattoo as his languid thrusts increased in speed.

"My love for you will never waver, Jasper. I will love you forever."

"God, Edward. I love you too."

"Never leave me," he said, his voice straining from exertion.

"Never."

"Stay by my side."

"Always," I yelled out.

"Support me through good and bad."

"Yes!"

"Our souls are forever entwined."

My eyes filled with tears when I realized Edward was reciting some the vows from our commitment ceremony.

My mind went hazy as my body tensed and I cried out.

"You're the love of my life! Fuck! I love you so much, Edward!"

I was coming, harder than ever before.

So overwhelmed by the emotion and intensity of Edward's lovemaking, I didn't even have to touch my dick for it to explode, releasing all of my love, devotion and desire for the beautiful man hovering above me.

As my inner muscles tightened around Edward, he stilled and roared above me. The look of pure elation on his face as he reached his pinnacle was gorgeous. He slowly relaxed on top of me, nuzzling my neck with his nose and taking deep, cleansing breaths.

"Wow," I said, my voice sound hoarse and rough.

Edward didn't respond and I began to think he had fallen asleep until I heard the faint sound of giggling. Then I felt his stomach muscles constricting and his shoulders shaking.

"What's so funny?"

He giggled some more.

"Edward."

More giggles.

"E!"

"I don't know, Jas! I guess I'm just really happy right now and feel like laughing."

"You sound like Anderson Cooper when he had his giggle fit on-air."

His laughing continued until I pushed him away and told me to get his ass in the bathroom so we could clean up. We quickly rid ourselves of the remnants of our passionate lovemaking while I drew a nice hot bath to soak in. Once filled, we both got in and relaxed, his back pressed against my chest.

Edward's giggle fit had subsided and he sighed, pulling my arms tightly around him. I leaned my head forward and kissed him on the neck, humming with contentment.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jas."

"I loved that you recited our vows while we made love. It made everything more….I don't know, meaningful and special."

Entwining his fingers with mine, Edward's head fell back onto my shoulder.

"I don't know where that came from, but I just suddenly felt the need to say all of those things. You're one of the best things to ever happen to me. You're my heart."

"God, Edward. You don't know how much you mean to me. Being with you again, I feel like I can breathe normally. I feel whole."

Turning his head, Edward's lips softly brushed against mine. He would never truly know how much I loved him and how grateful I was that he took me back, especially after I had so selfishly pushed him away so many years before. He was everything to me and everyday he showed me, in his own special way, just how much I was loved.

As my heart warmed and swelled, almost to the point of pain, I fought back tears and held the love of my life tightly in my arms, breathing a sigh of relief knowing I would never let him go.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! I love them! I hope this will satisfy your fluffy JasperEdward needs for a little while. The next outtake will pick up with a wedding (you're all cordially invited), but have no fear, more J & E romance is on the way! :)**


	28. Outtake: The Big Day

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or the copyrighted material mentioned in this outtake. No copyright infringement intended.**

**WARNING: You may want to have a Kleenex or two nearby. *giggle***

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake: The Big Day<strong>

I can't believe this day is finally here. My little girl is getting married!

Jas had to help me get dressed earlier this afternoon because my hands shook so badly from nerves. I wasn't afraid anything would go wrong; I just wanted to make sure Ali's big day was perfect.

Standing in front of the mirror in our hotel room, my frustration grew as I tried over and over again to tie my bow tie.

"Damn it," I shouted, knowing I was going to have to start over yet again.

"What's wrong, E," Jasper asked while walking out of the bathroom.

For a brief moment, all time stopped and my breath was stolen away. Jasper looked so handsome in his tux. The slight gray in his hair gave him a distinguished look that I found extremely sexy. I was immediately whisked back to our own big day when we stood together before God, our friends and families and promised to love each other for the rest of our lives.

"You look nice," I said, completely forgetting about my tie frustration.

"Thank you," he said with a wink and I swooned. After all these years, he could still make my heart flutter and body react instantaneously.

Knowing me as well as he did, he stood in front of me and began to tie my bow tie for me.

"Talk to me, Edward. You're a nervous wreck."

Sighing, I closed my eyes for a second to compose myself. When I opened them again, I was met with the most gorgeous set of kind blue eyes. It felt like he was sending me waves of calm and I immediately felt myself relax.

"I just want everything to be perfect for Ali," I finally said.

Stepping back slightly to ensure my tie was straight, Jasper nodded his head in approval.

"Perfect. Just like you," he whispered and planted a quick kiss on my lips.

As always, Jasper managed to put me under some kind of spell, so I couldn't respond, think or do much of anything. He knew just how to distract me so my anxiety and nerves never got the best of me, and for that I was eternally grateful.

"Don't worry," he said, "Everything will be great."

We both stood in front of the full-length mirror and gave ourselves one last look.

"Damn, my husband is fine," Jasper shouted.

Chuckling to myself, I tried to stop the blush that I knew was creeping across my cheeks.

"Me too," I whispered as I took his hand in mine and we made our way downstairs to meet with Ali.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

With Jasper standing by my side, I knocked on the door of the room where Ali was currently getting ready. Fidgeting with my tie, cuffs and anything else I could get my hands on, Jasper grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. When I looked over at him to silently thank him for bringing me back to earth, he just smiled his beautiful wide smile and winked.

Just then the door opened and we stood face to face with Ali's roommate and best friend, Rosalie.

"Come on in," she said with a smile.

Jasper and I walked in and I immediately scanned the room for my little girl. When I finally laid eyes on her, I literally stopped breathing.

Smoothing out her dress nervously, she looked up and me and Jasper and smiled shyly.

"So how do I look?"

"Alice," I said. "You look absolutely beautiful!"

"Baby girl, you look gorgeous," Jasper said as he walked up to her, giving her a tight hug.

"I can't believe the little girl, who barely came up to my hip when I first met her, is now all grown up and getting married."

"Oh, Jassy, don't cry."

Ali quickly turned and grabbed a couple of Kleenex and wiped Jasper's tears from his face. I was so blown away that I hadn't even noticed how emotional Jasper had become or the fact that I too had tears streaming down my face.

I felt a hand grab mine and when I looked to the side, I saw Angie standing next to me, tears shimmering in her eyes and pushing a Kleenex into my hand.

I felt like I moved in slow motion as I walked closer to Ali. Taking her hands in mine, I leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen, Ali."

"Thanks, Daddy."

"I just want to let you know how incredibly proud Jas and I are. You've become a lovely young lady and we couldn't ask for a better daughter."

Alice's voice started to tremble as she held my hands tighter. "I will never be able to thank you and Jassy enough for all of the love, support and encouragement you've given me all of my life. I can't remember a time when both of you weren't there in some way shape or form, and I can only hope that one day I'm half as good a parent as you two have been."

Jasper stepped closer, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Ali, reconnecting with your father was one of the greatest gifts of my entire life. Being your father and watching you grow into a young woman was definitely one of the biggest accomplishments of my life. All of my success, career-wise, pales in comparison to being your Jassy. I love you, baby girl."

He leaned in a kissed her cheek. My heart felt like it was going to burst as I looked at the two people I loved most on this earth. Ali smiled and then began fanning her eyes in an effort to stave off the tears that where threatening to fall.

"I love you too, Jassy!"

She then looked back at me and that's when I lost it. I allowed the tears to fall with reckless abandon.

"Daddy," she whispered.

I pulled her hand up to my lips and kissed the back of her hand.

"I don't want to let you go, Ali, but I know I have to. I love you so much."

She practically jumped into my arms and I held her as tightly as I could, committing this moment to memory. Alice and I stood there for a few moments, but before long, Angie interrupted us and told us it was almost time to go.

Alice stepped back, straightened by bow tie and smiled brightly at me.

"I love you too, Daddy."

She was quickly whisked away to fix her make-up and handle any last minute preparations. Wiping my eyes again, Jasper led me into the bathroom so we could gather ourselves before we headed to the ceremony area.

Turning on the cold water, Jasper placed a washcloth under the cool water, wrung it out and placed it over my eyes.

"Are you okay, babe?"

I took a deep breath, or two, and said, "Yeah, I'm good."

"Before we go downstairs, I just want to thank you again for allowing me to be a father to Alice. Not only did you give me the gift of your love and forgiveness, but you also gave me the daughter I never had."

Tears filled my eyes once again, but I kept them at bay.

"Thank you, Jas, for being an incredible father. I couldn't have asked for a better person to help me raise Alice."

"You're very welcome," he said as he leaned in and softly pressed his lips against mine.

I wanted to be closer to him, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. His hands immediately dove into my hair as we deepened the kiss and moaned into each other's mouths.

I had completely forgotten where we were until we heard giggling behind us. Begrudgingly I released Jasper and turned around. Angie and Rosalie were standing in the doorway, faces red and trying to contain their laughter.

"You do realize that Alice is getting married in a few minutes, right? I don't think it's proper for her fathers to be having their own mini honeymoon in the bridal suite."

"Dad and Jas are virgins," Alice yelled from the other room.

Jasper laughed behind me while pulling me back into his chest.

"Whatever, Angie. Like you and Peter won't be doing the same thing later," he said.

"So what if we do? I'm not making out with him while our child is in the next room."

"Like that ever stopped you before," I said.

"Why you…."

"How many times have you been pregnant, Ang? I believe you have five children."

"But there's a set of twins, so I've technically only had four pregnancies."

"I rest my case. You and Peter must have been going at it like rabbits to shoot out five kids in seven years."

"Oh, shut up, both of you," she said exasperated as we all began to laugh.

"It's time for the fathers of the bride to walk her down the aisle."

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

Before I knew it, Jasper and I were walking Alice down the aisle; I on her right, and Jas on her left. The three of us took slow, calculated steps, making sure not to trip on her gown or the rose petals that were strewn about.

We finally made our way to the minister and Emmett, who looked as proud as a peacock with his chest puffing out and tears shimmering in his eyes. Jas and I continued to stand on either side of Ali as the minister began the ceremony.

Finally, our big moment came.

"Who gives this woman to be married?"

I stood tall and proud and said, "I and her father do."

Jasper and I both kissed Alice on the cheek before grabbing each other's hand and quickly sitting down.

The ceremony was over before we knew it.

"By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Emmett and Alice leaned towards each other and kissed each other reverently before turning to the congregation and smiling. Their friends cheered and whistled as they started their walk back down the aisle. Jasper and I immediately stood as Ali walked past and blew kisses to both of us.

My little girl was no longer Alice Cullen-Whitlock. She was now Alice McCarty. Even though I was extremely happy for her, my heart still hurt knowing she was no longer mine. She had someone else to take care of her and shower her with love and affection. Sure, Jas and I would always be there, but Emmett provided something completely different; something I understood, but still found difficult to come to terms with.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

After we'd taken all of the photos anyone could stand, we all made our way to the reception area. It was beautiful, but I wouldn't expect anything less of Alice. She, her grandmothers and Aunt Angie planned the wedding of her dreams.

Before we all sat down to eat, Ali wanted to get all of the dances out of the way. Jasper and I held hands as we watched her and Emmett dance their first dance together as husband and wife. My heart swelled seeing Emmett gaze lovingly at her like she was the center of his world. Once they finished their dance, the DJ made an announcement.

"The bride asks that her fathers join her on the dance floor."

I looked over at Jas and winked at him as we stood and walked towards Ali. She was given a microphone and everyone quieted down as she spoke.

"I remember when I danced with Dad and Jas at their wedding almost 15 years ago. It was so much fun and I remember my cheeks hurting because I smiled so much. At the time, they each chose their own special song for our dances, so I had the pleasure of dancing twice with my Dads. This time, however, I asked them to choose one song together and I would dance with both of them. I have no idea what this song is, but given their love of music, I'm sure it'll be perfect."

Kissing my hand, Jas pushed me closer to Ali, so we could start our dance first. We decided I would start off and then halfway through Jas would dance with our daughter.

I took Ali in my arms and signaled for the DJ to start playing the song. As the first notes filled the room, recognition dawned on Ali's face and she giggled. We started to dance and glided across the dance floor with ease. I beamed as I twirled Alice around and did all of the same moves she loved as a little girl. The only difference was that she no longer had to stand on my feet to follow me.

Before I even realized what I was doing, I started to sing along to the lyrics.

_Laughin' and a-running, hey hey  
>Skippin' and a-jumpin'<br>In the misty mornin' fog  
>With our, our hearts a-thumpin'<em>

_And you, my brown eyed girl  
>You my brown eyed girl<em>

Once we reached the halfway point the in the song, I saw Jasper step closer to the two of us. In a move that would have made Fred Astaire jealous, I twirled my little girl so that she moved from my arms and into Jasper's. Stepping back, I watched with rapt joy as the two loves of my life danced. As the last notes of the song drifted away, Jasper dipped Alice dramatically before pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly. They were still laughing as they pulled away. Alice then turned towards me and jumped into my arms.

"I love you, Daddy," she whispered.

"I love you too, baby."

She then turned and made her way back to Emmett so we could finally eat.

"You okay," Jasper asked while rubbing my back.

"Yeah. That was perfect."

"It was," he said while leaning in to kiss me.

I started to forget there were others around when I heard someone clear her throat beside us. Reluctantly, I pulled away from Jasper and turned towards the person.

Bella.

Alice, being the kind person that she was, decided that inviting Bella was the right thing to do. They'd kept in touch, emailing and talking on the phone periodically, over the past few years, so it made sense. I, however, never dreamed in a million years Bella would ever approach me.

"Hello, Bella," I said, holding out my hand for her to shake.

Jasper took the opportunity to step up beside me as a show of support or to let her know to stay in line. I couldn't be sure, but I didn't care one way or the other.

Bella shook my hand and smiled. She actually smiled!

"It was a beautiful wedding, Edward. Alice looked beautiful."

"Yes, she did. I'm glad this day has been perfect for her."

"I also wanted to let you know, you and Jasper, that you've done an incredible job raising her. She's a lovely young woman and I can tell she's very happy."

Exhaling, I could feel my chest swell with pride. After all that happened between us, and how much Bella hated me for years, she couldn't deny that Jasper and I were great fathers.

"Thanks, Bella. That means a lot."

"No, thank you. You both should be very proud."

"We are," Jasper chimed in. "I don't think we've ever been officially introduced." He held out his hand and Bella shook it politely.

"Well, I better get back to my table. It was good seeing you again, Edward, and it was nice meeting you, Jasper."

"You too," we said in union and then laughed at one another.

Bella chuckled and then said, "Congratulations on 15 years of marriage by the way."

"Thank you," I said.

Smiling one last time, she turned and disappeared into the crowd of guests.

"Wow," I said while turning and wrapping my arms around Jasper. "That was unexpected."

"I know. I didn't expect her to be so…"

"Nice?"

"Yeah."

"I guess she finally forgave me and let go of the past."

"Thank goodness."

"It's nice, but I let go of all of that a long time ago."

"Good for you, babe," he said while pulling me close.

Even though I could have stayed in Jasper's arms for the rest of the evening, my stomach made it known it was impatiently waiting for food by the rather impolite growl that interrupted our moment.

"Whoa, let's get you fed, E, before your stomach overpowers the DJ's sound system."

"Yes, please. I'm starved!"

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

As the evening progressed, Jasper and I ate, laughed, talked and reminisced with family and friends. I couldn't have asked for a better day. Before I knew it, it was time for Ali and Emmett to leave for their honeymoon. Emmett's mom, Jasper and I pitched in and purchased a wonderful and relaxing honeymoon vacation in Fiji for the happy couple as their wedding gift.

Before they made their grand exit, Ali and Emmett pulled me and Jasper aside to thank us for everything and promised to take lots of pictures to share with us later.

Jasper shook Emmett's hand and looked at him sternly. "Remember to take care of my little girl, Emmett. It's a very big responsibility."

"Yes, sir! I promise!"

"Good." He then pulled him close and gave him a hug, completely shocking the poor boy.

Jasper then moved to Ali and whispered in her ear as she hugged him tightly. Nodding her head she said, "I love you too, Jassy."

With a kiss on her cheek he responded, "I love you too, baby girl."

In an effort not to lose it, I stepped up to Emmett and hugged him as well. "I guess I don't have to tell you to take care of Ali. Jasper pretty much put the fear of God in you."

"Hey," Jasper exclaimed, "I heard that!"

"You're good for her and I wish you both all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you, sir."

I clapped him on the back one last time before moving to Alice.

"Well, this is it," I said.

"Daddy, I'm not leaving forever."

"But you're no longer my little girl. You're a married woman. Just let me be depressed for a little while."

"Okay. I'm sure Jas will make you feel better."

"Hell yeah," he whispered behind us, probably thinking no one could hear him.

"You're virgins! Stop it!"

I couldn't contain the bark of laughter that escaped. It seemed like we all were having a good laugh when everything suddenly turned serious again.

"Have a safe trip and call us if you need anything."

"I will, Daddy."

"I love you, Ali."

"I love you too."

We embraced and I tried desperately to hold on to this moment for as long as I could.

Way too soon, Emmett gently interrupted us and said they needed to get going. I let go of Alice and said my goodbyes once again. Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "It'll be okay, Edward. They're happy and in love."

"I know."

"How about we call it a night? I'd like to shower my husband with a whole lotta lovin'"

Smiling like the Cheshire cat, I purred, "Sounds perfect to me!"


	29. Outtake: Family Christmas

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Even though Christmas has passed, I thought this would be a cute glimpse into the life of our favorite guys.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake: Family Christmas<strong>

"Gramps! Catch!"

I turned my head quickly to see my grandson, EJ, hurl a Nerf football straight at my head. Thank goodness my reflexes were still good or I would have had a room full of people laughing at me. I threw the toy back at EJ and watched as Emmett high fived him and gave him pointers.

About a year and a half after Ali and Emmett married, they were blessed with Emmett Jr. After the surprisingly fast birth, Emmett revealed that he and Ali planned on calling him EJ for short. Edward and I nearly jumped for joy at the fact that our first grandchild – I still can't get over the fact that _I'm_ someone's grandfather; it was shocking enough knowing I was a father – shared our initials. Emily, who seemed to have inherited her other grandfather's quiet seriousness – she's five going on 35 – graced us with her presence three years later.

Edward, who was currently sitting at his piano with little Emily, slowly showed her how to play _Mary Had a Little Lamb_. He was so patient with her as she concentrated, made mistakes and giggled with delight when she finally played it perfectly.

"Thanks, Pop," she said with a beaming smile.

"You're very welcome, sweetie," Edward replied and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Emily! EJ! Please come and wash your hands for dinner," Alice called from the kitchen.

The two children immediately ran and disappeared behind a door while I joined Edward on the piano bench. He smiled and took my hand in his and my heart stuttered for a moment. After all these years, this man, my soul mate, still made me feel like I was the most wonderful human being on the planet.

"Can you believe all of this," I asked looking down at the keys and idly playing with my husband's fingers.

Edward frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Can you believe this is _our_ life?"

I turned my head to look at Edward and noticed how the new wrinkles around his eyes made his smile look extra squinty and deliciously adorable.

"I wouldn't trade it for anything," he said, kissing the back of my hand.

"Nor would I. I mean, who would have thought when we were in college that we'd be sitting here together, having Christmas dinner with our daughter, son-in-law and grandchildren?"

"It's a dream come true for me, Jas. All I ever wanted was a family with you and that's exactly what we have. I've fallen more in love with you with each passing year and I'm so thankful that you showed up on my door step all those years ago."

I took a deep breath in an effort to quell the tears that were threatening to fall.

"E, I love you so much."

Leaning in slowly, Edward gently brushed his lips against mine. Pulling back just a fraction, he whispered, "I love you, too, for as long as I live and forever after that. You are the epitome of love, Jasper," and then continued to caress his lips with mine.

I kissed him back, trying to convey all of the love I felt for him. He was always better at words than I, but I always made a point throughout our lives to show him just how much I cherished him. I defied anyone to ever question our love because it was ingrained in everything we did, from the most innocent glances to our most passionate and intimate touches.

The sound of someone's throat clearing and the giggles of little children brought us out of our romantic interlude. Turning around, we blushed and smiled at our family as Alice announced that dinner was served.

_**x~x~x~x~x~x~x**_

The following morning, Edward and I were in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. We talked about our upcoming plans for New Year's Eve, all the while stealing kisses and acting like two teenagers. Christmas always seemed to be a time when our relationship was renewed and reinvigorated for the coming year. It was our special time and even with a house full of family, we never held back in showing our devotion to each other. Like I said a long time ago, I was never going to let Edward go ever again, so I made a point to take time out just for us, whether it was a few stolen moments or week-long getaways.

Ali was the first to appear and kissed us both on the cheek as Edward handed her a cup of coffee. Emmett followed a few minutes later with EJ in tow, and right before we sat down at the table, Emily emerged, rubbing her eyes, holding her favorite stuffed puppy (who was currently looking worse for wear) and looking adorably drowsy.

Conversation flowed between the five of us as the kids talked about their friends at school and the new activities they were taking part in. Emmett beamed as EJ talked about joining a youth football league and how much he loved it. Emily wanted to play with her big brother, but Emmett refused.

"No daughter of mine is going to risk getting hurt tumbling around with a bunch of rough boys," he bellowed.

EJ giggled while Emily scrunched up her face, reminding me of Alice at that age.

"I think I want to learn how to play the piano," she said out of nowhere.

Edward's smile spread across his face as he told her that would be a great idea. Alice said she'd look into lessons once they returned home in a few a days as Emily bounced excitedly in her chair.

"When we come back to visit, Pop, I'll play something for you!"

"It would be my pleasure to listen to you play, sweetie," Edward said.

Breaking through the tender moment, EJ spoke.

"I think I also want to be a wrestler like Gramps and Pop."

Edward and I looked at each other confused since neither of us wrestled in school or ever expressed interest in it. EJ just smiled.

"EJ, Pop and I have never wrestled."

He cocked his head to the side, much like a curious puppy, and chewed his waffles.

"That's what it sounded like you were doing last night. I kept hearing all of these thumps and grunts when I walked past your room to use that bathroom. Pop must have won the match because I heard him scream 'Yes, yes, yes,' when I walked back to bed."

I had to cover my mouth to keep my laughter from erupting as EJ rather dramatically impersonated Edward's screams of ecstasy while Edward turned the brightest shade of red I'd ever seen on him. Part of me felt sorry, but a bigger part thought the whole situation was hilarious.

Edward opened his mouth to try to say something, but I believe the thought that our grandson heard us having sex left him speechless. Thankfully, Ali intervened.

"EJ, Gramps and Pop don't wrestle. I'm sure they were just playing a game."

"What kind of game was it," EJ asked. "I want to play it! It sounded like they were having fun."

"Not for a very long time, buddy. Don't worry about it." Emmett murmured, trying, and failing, to hide his chuckles.

Edward buried his face in his hands and groaned while I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and kissed his temple.

Only in the Cullen-Whitlock-McCarty family would something so embarrassing, yet hilarious happen at the breakfast table!

* * *

><p><strong>Short and sweet!<strong>

**I have one more outtake planned for this story and it will be something many of you have been wondering about. Here's a hint….we will be going back in time to a _very_ special moment in Jasper and Edward's past. :) **


	30. Outtake: No Greater Love

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or the copyrighted material mentioned in this chapter. No copyright infringement intended.**

**So here's that special moment in Jasper and Edward's lives I mentioned in the last outtake! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake: No Greater Love<strong>

I looked deep into the eyes of the man I loved more than anything in the world. He is the man I would do anything for. I would give my own life if it came to it. Taking a deep breath, I took Jasper's hands in my own and recited the vows I'd written.

"Jasper, you are the love of my life and I know my love for you will never waver. Even during our years apart, you always held my heart. I promise to love you forever and will always stand by your side and support you during times of joy and times of sorrow. I truly believe that our souls are forever entwined. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for being you."

Tears slowly slid down Jasper face as I finished my vows. Gently wiping them away, I whispered, "I love you so much."

Jasper took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly as he prepared to say his vows. When he opened them again, they shined with love and devotion.

"Edward, I have never experienced a love so strong, so uplifting and so right. I literally have to pinch myself every day to convince myself that this, that _you_, are real. I know I can accomplish anything and be anything with you standing next to me. I promise to always love you with the same ferocity and intensity I've felt since day one. It's so easy to love you, E. I will do my best to make you and our daughter the happiest people on the planet and will love both of you until my last breath. Thank _you_ for your beautiful gift of love."

Overwhelmed and bursting with love, I clenched my jaw in an effort not to break down in tears. I will never understand how I was so lucky to have a man like Jasper love me, but I wasn't going to question it. He loved me and I loved him. That's all that mattered.

After giving us a moment or two to gather ourselves, Pastor Weber spoke.

"Edward, do you take Jasper to be your husband and partner? Do you promise to love him and protect him in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I answered.

He then turned to Jasper asked the same.

"I do," he whispered, tears, once again, filling his beautiful blue eyes.

This moment was a long time coming. I was standing in front of God, our parents, family and friends committing my life to Jasper and promising to be with him for the rest of our lives. I'd been waiting for this moment since we first became a couple in college, knowing then that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Even though we had a few bumps in the road and almost lost one another, we were both given a second chance. After we reconciled, I promised myself I would do anything to keep Jasper in my life. At the time, he still felt pretty horrible for being the catalyst for the demise of our relationship, but I told him it was all in the past. What mattered now was starting our new lives together.

Pastor Weber looked at me and asked me to slip the ring on Jasper's finger and I did so reverently. Once it was firmly in place, I looked into Jasper's eyes, brought his hand to my lips and kissed the ring. Jasper then took my ring and placed on my finger slowly. I looked up at him and noticed that he had his eyes closed and seemed to mouthing something silently.

Very quietly, I leaned forward and said, "What was that, Jas?"

He looked up at me startled and chuckled nervously.

"Nothing, babe."

I wanted to press further, but obviously I couldn't with an audience. He smiled at me, his dimples blazing, and I wanted to so badly to pull him to me and kiss him silly. I think I even started bouncing a little in anticipation.

"Now that Edward and Jasper have given their vows and presented rings to one another, it is my honor to now pronounce them husbands. You may kiss."

We both smiled as I gently placed my hands on either side of his face and softly pressed my lips against his. Immediately we heard whooping and whistling. Due to our own laughter we, unfortunately, had to end our kiss, but I knew it would be one of many soon to come.

As we turned to face our guests, Pastor Weber said, "I would now like to present to you Misters Edward and Jasper Cullen-Whitlock!"

The crowd erupted in applause and screams as we made our way down the aisle. Once we were alone inside the house, Jasper grabbed me and kissed me like his life depended on it.

"Mmmm," he hummed. "I love you, Edward Cullen-Whitlock."

"I love you too, Jasper Cullen-Whitlock."

We leaned in for another kiss, thoroughly enjoying ourselves, when our parents burst through the door.

"Okay, you two! It's time for pictures. Control yourselves for a couple more hours and then you can ravage each other."

"Mom," I exclaimed. I'm sure my face turned as red as the apples on the counter.

She turned and laughed with Jasper's mother, Emily, making both of us squirm with embarrassment.

I figured I could hold out for just a couple more hours, but that was it. I wanted to properly ravage my new husband and no one was going to stand in my way!

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

While Jas and I planned our simple commitment ceremony, I asked him what he thought we should use for our first dance.

"I don't mind, E. I trust your judgment."

"Are you sure," I asked a little surprised.

"Edward, you live and breathe music. I know you'll choose just the right song."

I leaned in and kissed him, drawing his attention away from a law book he was reading, and whispered against his lips.

"It'll be perfect. As long as you're there by my side and in my arms, Poison could be playing I wouldn't care."

Jasper's shoulders shook with laughter.

"Well, I guess I should draw the line there. I don't think _Talk Dirty to Me_ would be appropriate for a wedding."

Plunging my tongue into his mouth, I rubbed it against his and felt his body respond in kind.

Pulling away, I looked into his lust-filled eyes and whispered, "Yeah, but it's fucking appropriate for the wedding night. How about we practice right now?"

Smirking that sexy smirk of his, he lifted an eyebrow, grabbed my hand and took me into the bedroom where we made hot, passionate and rough love.

And yes, he most definitely talked _very_ dirty to me that night.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

As Jasper and I stepped onto the dance floor for our first dance together as husbands, I began to fidget as my nerves started to increase. Sensing this, Jasper pulled me close and whispered, "Edward, whatever you chose, I know I'm going to love it. Just relax and let me dance with my husband."

I instantly calmed and nodded my head at the DJ.

For weeks I'd wracked my brain for the perfect song for our first dance. Jasper loves so many different genres that it was a blessing and a curse. I wanted a song that exemplified our love, but trying to find it in a sea of thousands was daunting. Remembering Jasper's immense love for jazz, I figured I'd stick with that genre. While listening to one of his Billie Holliday cds, I found the perfect song that encompassed everything I felt for Jasper in perfect detail.

Pulling Jasper even closer, I wrapped my arms around his neck whispered "I love you" into his ear as the first notes of the song played. He immediately recognized the song and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist.

As Billie's voice filled the room, I couldn't help but sing along….

_There is no greater love  
>Than what I feel for you<br>No greater love, no heart so true_

_There is no greater thrill_  
><em>Than what you bring to me<em>  
><em>No sweeter song<em>  
><em>Than what you sing to me<em>

_You're the sweetest thing_  
><em>I have ever known<em>  
><em>And to think that you are mine alone<em>

_There is no greater love_  
><em>In all the world, it's true<em>  
><em>No greater love<em>  
><em>Than what I feel for you<em>

When I'd sung the final note, I pulled back and looked into Jasper's eyes.

"Did you like it, love," I asked.

"E, that was perfect. Thank you so much."

Leaning in, Jasper placed the sweetest, most tender kiss on my lips as we allowed our love to fill and overwhelm us. Much too soon, we were being shooed off the dance floor and participated in the rest of the requisite wedding reception traditions.

When it was time to cut the cake, I became very nervous. I'd asked Jasper many times not to smash it in my face, and he promised he wouldn't, but the mischievous glint in his eyes made me worry. As we fed each other the cake, Jasper kept true to his word and didn't get icing or one crumb on my face. I, on the other hand, may have moved my hand a little to the side so a little icing landed on the side of his face. Before he could react, I immediately leaned in and licked it off. The goofy, slightly dazed look on his face was priceless and I beamed at him in return.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

Jasper and I thought it would be fun for each of us to have a special father/daughter dance during the reception so we each had our own time with Ali and she would feel extra special. Ali loved the idea, so we eagerly looked forward to our dances with our little girl.

I watched as Ali and Jasper walked out on to the dance floor hand-in-hand. Ali smiled up at Jasper and they assumed their dance positions. My heart felt as though it swelled exponentially as I looked at the two most important people in my life. The song started and I listened carefully to the lyrics as my husband twirled our little girl around the dance floor.

_Can't forget the day  
>That she walked into my life<br>It was just the kind of thing  
>That was so right on time<br>After all the love changes  
>My heart had locked the door<br>Then that girl released her magic  
>And made me love once more<em>

_Like the warm rays of the sun_  
><em>Her sweet love came shining down on me<em>  
><em>All at once turned my life around<em>  
><em>And with one kiss, she set me free<em>

_She's given me joy, joy, joy_  
><em>That girl, she brings me joy…<em>

I literally had to fight back the tears as I listened to the lyrics and realized they perfectly described the depth of love Jasper felt for Ali. She is, for all intents and purposes, his daughter and Ali certainly considers him her Dad. I couldn't be happier. Not only did I have the love of my life, but my daughter had a second parent that she could trust and adore.

When the final notes drifted away, Jasper knelt in front of Ali and gave her a tight hug, practically lifting her off the ground as she giggled with delight. I could see her mouthing "I love you too," into his ear and my tears, which I had successfully kept at bay throughout the song, fell. Jasper joined me and carefully wiped away my tears telling me that a sweet little girl was waiting for me. Gathering my composure, I kissed Jasper and joined the other love of my life.

Bowing in front of her, I held out my hand for her to take as our song began to play, the bass riff instantly recognizable. This song was everything I felt towards Alice and I watched with utmost joy as she beamed while I spun her around.

_I got sunshine,  
>On a cloudy day.<br>When it's cold outside,  
>I've got the month of may. Well<br>I guess you'd say,  
>What can make me feel this way?<em>

_My girl, my girl, my girl._  
><em>Talkin' 'bout my girl.<em>  
><em>My girl!<em>

_I've got so much honey,_  
><em>The bees envy me.<em>  
><em>I've got a sweeter song,<em>  
><em>Than the birds in the trees.<em>  
><em>Well, I guess you'd say,<em>  
><em>What can make me feel this way?<em>

_My girl, my girl, my girl.  
>Talkin' 'bout my girl.<br>My girl!_

By the end of the song, I had picked Ali up and was holding her in my arms and we moved gracefully around the dance floor. At the very end, I dipped her back and she squealed and giggled. It was perfect.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

After the reception, Jasper and I immediately left for our honeymoon in Australia. I was ecstatic because I'd never been. Jasper had traveled there years before, but never had the opportunity to do much sightseeing because he'd flown in to meet with an important client. Now we could just bask in the sun and enjoy each other's company and love.

As I looked back on my life, now that I was in such a wonderful place, I couldn't help but get a little overwhelmed by how great everything turned out. I was able to get out of a loveless marriage that was no good for either of us, reconnect with and marry the love of my life and have a wonderful daughter. Things couldn't get much better than this, but I knew I had a lifetime of happiness and fun in store with Jasper by my side. I couldn't wait to start the next chapter of my life safe, secure and loved in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all folks! I thought today, Valentine's Day, would be the perfect day to post this last outtake. I wrote a majority of this a long time ago, way before many of the other outtakes, so I always knew I would end the story with this beautiful event in Edward and Jasper's lives. Just in case you may have forgotten or were curious, Alice is seven years old in this outtake, which was mentioned in chapter 21. Even <em>I<em> had to go back and confirm! LOL**

**While listening to Amy Winehouse's cd, Frank, last year, I heard her cover of the song _There is No Greater Love_ and felt it was the PERFECT song for Edward and Jasper's first dance. It is such a gorgeous song! Since Jasper is a jazz lover, I used the Billie Holiday version for the story, but Amy's version is just as good. If you want to listen to either version, here are the links.**

**Billie Holiday – http: / / www(dot)youtube(dot)com / watch?v=nuBihDMK14U  
><strong>**Amy Winehouse – http: / / www(dot)youtube(dot)com /** **watch?v=crbO3ac7gXk**

**Here are the songs Jasper and Edward danced to with Alice. :)**

**Blackstreet – _Joy_ http: / / www(dot)youtube(dot)com / watch?v=07vnBwaQF-k&ob=av2e  
><strong>**The Temptations – _My Girl_ http: / / www(dot)youtube(dot)com / watch?v=LbAaLdLguLo**

**I've had such a wonderful time writing this story and sharing it with all of you. I definitely fell in love with this family and it warms my heart that you did as well. Even though I'm clicking 'complete', there is always the chance that I will revisit Edward, Jasper and Ali in the future. I know I won't be able to stay away from them for too long.**

**Thank you to everyone who placed this story on their alerts and favorites lists and left such kind and wonderful reviews. Your sweet words really encouraged me and brought me a lot of joy.**


End file.
